Sodoma
by sniperpadalecki
Summary: Certo, povo, vamos polemizar!  Jared é um padre novato que sente que tem como missão na terra ajudar as pessoas, pessoas como Jensen, que precisa de um motivo para continuar vivendo.
1. I

**SODOMA**

_by sniperpadalecki_

**Capítulo I**

_Run and tell all of the angels_

Corra e conte a todos os anjos

_This could take all night_

Isso pode levar a noite toda

_Think I need a devil_

Acho que preciso de um diabo

_To help me get things right_

Pra me ajudar a acertar as coisas

O sino badalou três vezes indicando a hora daquela tarde ensolarada. Em frente a Catedral Metropolitana, em Roma, a escada estava lotada de fiéis que deixavam a missa de sétimo dia de um político importante da capital italiana.

A batina branca do jovem padre era agora retirada e colocada no quarto ao lado do altar, devidamente pendurada em um cabide dourado. Tinha apenas 28 anos, era o padre mais jovem que já houvera passado pela paróquia e sentia-se orgulhoso por servir a Deus naquela cidade tão significativa para a igreja católica, apesar de ainda não ser de sua responsabilidade total.

O padre Jared Padalecki, um americano recém-chegado à Itália, ainda estava se acostumando com o clima, com o jeito mais caloroso das pessoas e principalmente com o idioma. Voltou ao à sua vestimenta preta habitual, olhou-se no espelho quando a porta do armário de madeira se fechou e, com o típico olhar calmo, mirou a porta de saída, onde uma mulher estava parada e parecia aflita.

- Pois não? - A voz dele era calma, doce, extremamente reconfortante. - Posso ajudar a senhora em alguma coisa?

A moça não respondeu. Apenas andou na direção do padre e o abraçou chorando e, em seguida, ajoelhou-se diante dele, segurando sua mão, típico gesto de respeito que alguns fiéis tinham em relação aos padres católicos. Jared não negou que até se sentiu um pouco constrangido pois ter uma mulher que poderia muito bem ser sua mãe ajoelhada diante de si, era algo perturbador para ele, especialmente porque ela estava chorando.

- Levante-se, senhora, por favor. - Ele pediu gentilmente e, a segurando pela mão, ajudou-a a levantar-se. - Somos todos iguais perante ao Senhor.

- O senhor é um representante divino Dele, padre... - Ela respondeu com extremo respeito. - Espero que não se incomode.

- Absolutamente não. - Ele sorriu tranquilizando a mulher e, só de estar na presença daquele homem de fé, ela inclusive sentia-se mais confortada. - O que a trás até aqui? Por que está chorando?

- É meu filho, padre... - Ela começou e logo as lágrimas voltaram a brotar de seus olhos. - Há alguns meses ele foi diagnosticado com um tipo raro de câncer no coração... - Ela continuava e Jared ouvia atentamente enquanto a guiava para uma cadeira pedindo num sussurro pra que ela se sentasse. - Desde então ele... desistiu de viver, padre...

_Hook me up a new revolution_

Me arrume uma nova revolução

_'Cause this one is a lie_

Porque esta é uma mentira

_We sat around laughing_

Nós sentamos e rimos

_And watched the last one die_

E assistimos a última morrer

- Eu sinto muitíssimo, senhora. - Ele respondeu com ar triste. - Se houver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer, estou aqui para ajudar. - Ele respondeu segurando nas mãos trêmulas da mulher.

- Eu já rezei todas as orações que conheço, ele não quer ver médico algum ou frequentar qualquer grupo de ajuda que seja... - Ela limpou as lágrimas que continuavam a cair. - Não quer nem sair de seu quarto...

- Não há nada que o motive? Um esporte, algum hobby? Quem sabe uma namorada? - Jared era bastante prestativo.

- Ele é pianista, padre. - Jared pode jurar que viu um brilho nos olhos da mãe do rapaz. - Piano é sua paixão desde criança... Já estava indo estudar em uma escola clássica... Mas agora parece que nem isso mais tem sentido para ele... - Ela baixou os olhos triste. - Ele não toca desde que soube da doença... - Ela fez uma pausa e encontrou os olhos bondosos do padre, que agora pareciam bem preocupados. - Eu estive pensando... Gostaria que o senhor fosse conversar com ele, o que acha?

Um dos motivos pelos quais Jared decidira seguir o caminho de seminarista, era justamente o poder de ajudar as pessoas de uma forma mais espiritualmente acessível. Há quem diga que ele poderia ser o mais ingênuo tipo de ser humano, mas ele não se importava. Preferia viver acreditando ainda nas pessoas do que ficar sem esperança.

- Eu acho que eu poderia fazer isso sim. - Ele respondeu calmo e ficou incrivelmente feliz por ver que, finalmente, o rosto daquela mulher chorosa agora aprecia repleto de esperanças.

**x.x.x**

_I'm looking to the sky to save me_

Estou procurando um céu pra me salvar

_Looking for a sign of life_

Procuro por um sinal de vida

_Looking for something to help me burn out bright_

Procuro por algo que me ajude a brilhar forte

Jensen Ackles estava deitado na cama, com cobertas até o rosto. Não, ele não havia chorado, nem rido. Aqueles sete meses foram de total escuridão e caos interno, ele pareceu ter adotado uma expressão única, não era tristeza, não era pena de si mesmo, não era angústia e nem falta de esperança. Era apenas... nada. Nada além de uma indiferença profunda a tudo que estava à sua volta e todos.

Duas batidas na porta do quarto escuro e um rastro de luz correu pra perto de sua cama. Ele preferiu fingir que estava dormindo, quem sabe, quem quer que fosse, iria embora.

- Filho? - A voz de Donna era um sussurro. - Posso entrar?

Nada. Nenhuma resposta... Quem sabe ela fosse embora.

- Jensen. - Ela repetiu um pouco mais alto. - Filho, acorda... - Ela entrou de vez no quarto. Dirigiu-se até a janela e abriu as cortinas, iluminando o ambiente sombrio.

Ela não iria embora.

- O que foi? - Ele tirou as cobertas do rosto e levantou-se, sentou sobre a cama, encarando a mãe um pouco enfezado, com o cenho franzido devido a claridade. - Por que perde seu tempo abrindo-as se quando a senhora sair, eu vou fechar de novo?

- Jen, tem uma pessoa que eu gostaria que você conversasse. - Ela começou, ignorando o comentário do filho. Sentou-se na cama ao lado dele e Jensen apenas suspirou impaciente ao ouvir aquilo. Ela nunca desistia.

- Não quero, mãe. - Ele respondeu categórico. - Já disse que só quero ficar sozinho. Vou morrer logo mesmo, então, é bom irem se acostumando com a minha ausência...

- Jensen Ross. - Ela quase vociferou ao ver o filho falar daquele jeito. - Por favor, filho... Vamos encontrar um jeito, você não pode desistir... Quero apenas que você encontre um novo motivo pra continuar lutando...

- E pra que? - Ele não podia se conter. Era mais forte que ele. - Tenho menos de 5 meses, segundo os médicos e, não há nada que possa ser feito.

- É a última vez, Jensen. - Bem que ela poderia chorar, mas encontrou forças em algum lugar naquele coração de mãe que aguenta tudo e segurou as lágrimas. - Se dessa vez você realmente ver que não vai adiantar, vou te deixar em paz... - Ela fez uma pausa e encarou os olhos verdes opacos do filho. - Vou encarar isso como um último pedido e, que Deus me ajude, vou te deixar em paz.

Jensen nunca viu sua mãe tão firme antes. Durante os sete meses, ela implorou pra que Jensen visse médicos especialistas, psicólogos, psiquiatras, grupos de ajuda de todos os tipos, mas não. Ele não fora a mais que dois ou três encontros e consultas. Nada resolvia. Ele achou que sua mãe tinha uma boa cartada na manga pra dizer que aquilo era um ultimato.

- E de que se trata? - Por uns instantes, ele até ficou curioso.

- Padre Jared virá aqui pra conversar com você. - Foi a resposta dela.

Jensen balançou a cabeça negativamente e sorriu de um jeito apagado e irônico.

- Vai me obrigar a conversar sobre Jesus com algum velhote fanático e acha que isso realmente vai me ajudar? - Jensen mal acreditava na proposta da mãe. - Você não pode estar falando sério.

- Por favor, Jensen. Se não quer fazer por você, faça por mim. - Ela insistiu. - Como o meu último pedido.

- Que seja. - Ele respondeu apático. - Mas não tenha esperanças, não quero que se decepcione comigo mais uma vez. Não é sua culpa se Deus me odeia.

- Deus não te odeia, Jensen! - Ela respondeu enérgica.

- Seu filho vai morrer e ele parece que não está dando a mínima e você ainda O defende? - O sarcasmo estava de volta.

- Existem várias maneiras de interpretar sua situação, meu filho. - Ela preparava-se já para deixar o quarto. - Se você escolheu a pior delas, não há nada que eu possa fazer. Mas de repente o padre Jared saiba.

Ela deixou o quarto e Jensen resolveu que não iria perder seu tempo discutindo mais uma vez sobre o lado extremamente religioso da mãe. Um padre? Realmente Jensen tinha que admitir que ela estava totalmente desesperada.

_I'm looking for complication_

Procuro por uma complicação

_Looking cause I'm tired of lying_

Procuro porque estou cansado de mentir

_Make my way back home when I learn to fly high_

Fazer meu caminho de casa e aprender a voar alto

**x.x.x**

Na manhã seguinte, o padre Jared acordou em seu horário habitual, por volta das sete da manhã. Fez suas orações, tomou seu banho e fez toda sua higiene pessoal. Sentou-se à mesa com seu café da manhã fresco e rezou novamente em agradecimento.

Ele sentia uma vibração divina de que seria um dia diferente. Talvez pelo sol estar mais ameno aquela época do ano ou por causa do horário, a brisa da manhã lhe fez sentir bem quando saiu de casa rumo à casa dos Ackles. Avisou seu sacerdote superior que iria fazer uma visita a pedido de uma fiel e apenas lhe pediu instruções sobre o endereço que ela lhe passara.

Ele vestia preto, é claro, apenas o sinal branco de pároco no colarinho, vestiu um casaco igualmente preto e pegou sua Bíblia. Seus cabelos eram escuros e ligeiramente longos. Sua jovialidade raramente fazia as pessoas acreditarem que ele, de fato, era padre. Seu porte era de um atleta, pois cuidava da saúde, e seu olhar expressava uma confiança rara.

Ele foi a pé, admirando a paisagem da bela Roma aquela hora da manhã. A maioria das pessoas o cumprimentavam e algumas lhe pediam bênção, como algumas crianças, obviamente ensinadas de certo por seus pais. As mulheres baixavam os olhos em respeito e os homens tiravam o chapéu em forma de cumprimento.

Ser padre em Roma era ser quase uma celebridade poderosa. Jared nunca entendera essa posição, pois sentia exatamente o oposto. Sentia que era um servo. De Deus e das pessoas.

Não foi difícil encontrar a casa dos Ackles. Era simples, tinha um jardim bonito em frente, com algumas flores no pequeno canteiro no centro. Era grande, tinha dois andares e uma garagem ampla. Jared entrou na varanda e tocou a campainha duas vezes até que alguém lhe atendesse.

Donna abriu a porta e sorriu ao ver de quem se tratava. Jared retribuiu simpático o sorriso.

- Muito obrigada por vir, padre. - Ela pegou na mão direita de Jared e beijou, em forma de respeito.

- Não precisa agradecer, senhora. - Jared disse calmo, mas achando graça do certo fanatismo que Donna ostentava. - Me pediu e aqui estou.

- Entre, por favor. - Ela abriu mais a porta dando espaço para que ele passasse. - Jensen está no quarto, vou chamá-lo.

Jared assentiu com a cabeça e Donna subiu as escadas a fim de chamar o filho. Jared olhou ao redor da sala, algumas fotos de família. Imaginou que o menino com boné e taco de baseball fosse Jensen, que na foto, não devia ter mais que dez anos. Olhou duas fotos num outro canto acima da lareira que mostrava uma moça loira, acadêmica formada e outro homem, também de beca.

Um belo piano de cauda, que parecia não ser usado há um bom tempo.

Ouviu o que parecia ser uma breve discussão no andar de cima e alguma porta bater. O padre parou de andar e fixou os olhos na escada, já que parecia que alguém descia.

Donna desceu um pouco atordoada, acompanhada de Jensen, que estava com a barba grande, uma camiseta azul, simples, e jeans rasgado perto dos joelhos. Pés descalços e uma cara de quem acabara de acordar e não havia sequer escovado os dentes ou arrumado os cabelos.

Jared nem quis pensar no desafio que tinha pela frente. Ele não esboçou qualquer reação negativa, apenas esperou os dois se aproximarem.

- Padre, esse é meu filho Jensen, de quem lhe falei. - Donna apresentou o filho extremamente sem graça, pelo estado em que o homem se encontrava.

- Muito prazer, Jensen. - Jared sorriu de leve, simpático, mas Jensen não esboçou nenhuma reação. Apenas pôs as mãos nos bolsos e encarou Jared como se ele fosse o ser humano mais entediante de todos.

- Vou deixá-los a sós. - Donna se retirou e voltou a cozinha, deixando Jared sozinho com o filho.

Jared tentou ler as feições de um Jensen que o encarava fixamente agora, como se esperasse assustar o homem e que ele fosse embora logo e nunca mais voltasse. O loiro deu alguns passos em direção ao sofá e sentou-se, preguiçosamente, entediado. O padre sentou-se na poltrona, de frente pra ele.

- Dormiu bem, Jensen? - Jared resolveu dar início a conversa. Ackles apenas continuou em silêncio.

Ele inclinou-se de leve para frente, a fim de encarar Jared melhor. Talvez intimidá-lo, mas o padre não se moveu, continuou esperando uma resposta.

- Você não é velho. - Jensen disse sorrindo sem achar graça.

- Assume que todos os padres são velhos? - Jared não se sentiu ofendido ou acuado com a malcriação.

- A maioria é. - Jensen rebateu.

- Acho que devo ser a exceção então. - Jared respondeu sereno.

- Você deve ser louco. - Jensen disse olhando sério, medindo Jared dos pés a cabeça.

- Por que você acha isso, Jensen? - O padre pareceu intrigado pra saber a resposta.

- Tem uma vida toda pela frente e... resolve ser padre? Quem em sã consciência faz isso? - Ackles não era lá muito fácil. Na verdade, ele pensou que sendo ofensivo, faria Jared desistir. Mas o impressionante é que ele não estava conseguindo irritar o padre.

- Escolhi dedicar minha vida ao Senhor, por que acha que isso é um desperdício? - Jared realmente queria saber, não era apenas uma pergunta com intuito de se impor.

- Não foi isso que eu disse... - Jensen riu, estranhando a colocação.

- Foi isso que quis dizer. - Jared permanecia com o mesmo sorriso.

- Quer dizer... Você poderia viajar, ter quantas mulheres quisesse... digo, você é um cara bonito... - Jensen disse e o moreno arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso, Jensen imediatamente ficou sem graça. - Quer dizer, se eu gostasse de homens, claro... - Ackles falava e depois pensava. Agora iria querer o que? Discutir homossexualismo com um sacerdote? - Mas não, você prefere guiar missas e se vestir desse jeito engraçado...

- Gosto de saber que pensa assim, Jensen. - O padre suspirou e enfim percebeu que não era bem um caso perdido. - Ainda vê o valor da vida... Ainda quer aproveitar a sua.

- Que acaba daqui 5 meses, você quer dizer? - A ironia foi clara, mas não abalou o padre.

- Como tem tanta certeza?

- Os médicos têm.

- Deus é quem sabe, Jensen.

- Ok, ok, padre... corta essa! Se veio aqui pra me dar catequese, não estou interessado. - Ele tentou irritar Jared mas foi ele quem acabou irritado, principalmente porque Jared sorriu aberto agora.

- Não é isso, Jensen. Mas se acho que você não é a pessoa mais aconselhada pra me falar sobre desperdício de vida. E já que você tem tão pouca, por que não a aproveita de outra maneira?

- Se não veio me dar catequese, veio me dizer o que devo fazer com o que me resta de vida? - Jensen suspirou entediado.

- Pois é. - Jared respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo e Ackles ficou um pouco surpreso com o que pareceu ser prepotência do padre.

- Ah não me diga! E que te faz pensar que tem esse direito?

- Talvez o fato de você mesmo não saber o que fazer, me parece que alguém tem que vir até aqui te dizer, estou errado? - Jared sorria ainda, mas era calmo, não era pretensioso.

- Cara, você é meio maluco, não é? - Jensen cogitou de verdade que o padre fosse um pouco desequilibrado.

Para Jared, não importava, a conversa estava fluindo e, para ele, era isso que importava, Jensen estava falando e parecia cada vez mais envolvido na conversa, parece que ele gostou de saber que alguém realmente queria ouvi-lo, e não apenas fazê-lo por obrigação, por estar sendo pago para ouvir os problemas dos outros.

Donna, pela primeira vez em meses, sentiu a chama da esperança voltar ao seu coração quando viu o filho, pelo menos, não mandando o homem embora. _Literalmente um enviado de Deus_, ela pensou.


	2. II

_I think I'm done nursing the patience_

Acho que estou farto de ter paciência

_I can wait one night_

Posso esperar uma noite

_I'd give it all away if you give me one last try_

Eu desistira de tudo se você me desse uma última tentativa

Jared conseguiu o que ninguém havia conseguido antes: conversar com Jensen por mais de meia hora. Na verdade, ele conseguiu duas com o moço. Tudo bem que ele foi ácido várias vezes, mas Jared apenas achou que era algum tipo de birra infantil. Durante a conversa, Jensen não se abriu muito, mas Jared o pegou olhando pro piano algumas vezes. E isso definitivamente era algo.

Ele voltou à sua a sua paróquia após despedir-se de Jensen e de sua mãe. Talvez Donna dissesse que era um milagre divino o que aconteceu naquela manhã, porque pode ver a primeira diferença em Jensen: em todos aqueles meses, ele voltou a sentar-se à mesa pra comer na hora do almoço.

- Então, o que padre Jared lhe disse? - Donna iniciou a conversa após servir o filho de um generoso prato de macarrão com molho bolognesa e bastante queijo ralado.

- Não vou comer tudo isso. - O loiro encarou o prato um pouco assustado. Sua mãe realmente era quase uma italiana, depois de ter se casado com um.

- Coma até que tem fome. - Ela rebateu sorrindo. Estava feliz de ver a imagem do filho à mesa.

Jensen pegou o garfo e, devagar, começou a comer. Ele estava rabugento demais pra dizer que estava realmente bom, mas pelo olhar, sua mãe percebeu que ele tinha gostado. Ela sentiu que sim, ele comeria tudo aquilo.

- Acredita que ele já leu a Divina Comédia? - Jensen retomou o assunto.

- Quem? - Donna estava meio perdida.

- Padre Jared.

- Ah sim! - Ela fez uma pausa, não tinha noção do que isso significava. - E o que ele lhe disse a respeito?

- Que é uma boa obra. - Jensen parecia mais empolgado almoçando agora. - E é engraçado um padre dizer isso.

- Mas é uma obra herege?

- Não, mãe. - Ele sorriu. Sim, ele sorriu, tímido, mas Donna viu um sorriso ali. - Mas pouca gente conseguiu entender do que se trata... Quer dizer, uma obra em cantos e na linguagem de Dante...

- Bom, ele é um padre, Jensen, é um homem estudado. - Ela disse e Jensen assentiu com a cabeça.

- Pode ser. - Ele respondeu e limpou a boca com um guardanapo. - A senhora não vai almoçar?

- Sim. - Ela respondeu e se deu conta de que estava com o prato vazio, apenas olhando o filho. Estava tão feliz com aquilo que não tinha nem fome. - Depois de você...

- Donna Ackles, a senhora está estranha hoje. - Ele responde num tom divertido e nem se deu conta de que estava quase terminando um prato que disse que não comeria tudo.

- Vai ver o padre hoje outra vez? - Ela arriscou, curiosa, tentando não pressionar.

Jensen titubeou ao responder por um minuto. Ele tinha vontade, Jared era legal, ele tinha que admitir. Estava com vontade de vê-lo de novo sim, mas ao mesmo tempo não estava bem certo quanto àquilo. Ainda achava que era besteira e que não adiantaria, mas pelo menos o padre falava coisas interessantes, e não apenas sobre Jesus e a igreja. A bem da verdade, é que esse assunto foi muito pouco abordado.

- Acho que sim. - Ele respondeu por fim e sua mãe sorriu pegando em uma de suas mãos.

- Diga a ele que vou rezar pra agradecer pelo que ele está fazendo.

- Seja o que for, mãe, é ele quem está fazendo, pare de dar créditos a Deus. - Jensen respondeu, mas dessa vez não tão ofensivo quanto das primeiras vezes.

- Certo, certo... - Donna estava feliz demais para discutir. - O que você acha de um pedaço de _panna cotta_? - Ela fingiu um tom desinteressado, mas sabia que era a sobremesa preferida de Jensen. - Com... vejamos... - Ela abriu a geladeira e Jensen viu o bonito prato com o doce. - Peras escaldadas?

- Tudo bem. - Ele pensou por um minuto e o sorriso tímido voltou a aparecer.

Há tempos quem não sorria daquele jeito era Donna enquanto servia o filho daquele delicioso doce italiano. Jensen poderia não estar cem por cento, mas estava muito melhor do que o dia anterior. Só de sair de seu quarto e poder ter uma refeição decente, Donna chegou a pensar que Jared quase havia feito um milagre.

_We'll live happily ever trapped_

Nós viveriamos felizes para sempre presos

_If you just save my life_

Se você apenas salvasse minha vida

_Run and tell the angels that everything is alright_

Corra e diga aos anjos que está tudo bem

**J&J**

- Jensen Ackles? - O sacerdote Jeffrey Dean Morgan ouvia com atenção o padre novato contar a história. - Eu acho que conheci o pai desse garoto.

- Eu tenho fé, sua eminência... Eu acho que vamos recuperá-lo. - Jared era confiante.

- Fico feliz que esteja sendo através desse caminho de Deus que ele escolheu.

- Bem, na verdade ele é um pouco relutante em relação a isso. - Jared preparava-se para ajudar na missa de logo mais a tardinha. - Mas sabe, padre, ele é muito inteligente.

- Eu sei, ele costumava tocar piano, certo? - Jeffrey parecia agora associar de quem Jared estava falando.

- Sim, pelo que a mãe dele disse, ele é muito talentoso e amava o instrumento. Agora por estar deprimido... - Jared chegou a se entristecer só por lembrar.

- Parece que você se apegou bastante a causa. - Morgan olhou Jared notando que ele pareceu interessado em ajudar aquele homem. - Fico feliz Jared.

- Tenho certeza que foi Deus quem o colocou no meu caminho. - Jared não parou pra pensar em como aquilo soava e Jeffrey resolveu fazer o mesmo e apenas sorriu.

- Vai voltar a vê-lo então?

- Vou. O convidei para vir a missa hoje. - Jared terminava de arrumar o altar para a missa e todos os seus instrumentos.

- E será que ele vem? - Jeffrey realmente duvidava. Se a história era do jeito que Jared contara, ele realmente não acreditava que o tal Jensen apareceria.

- Tenha fé, sua eminência. - Jared soou divertido e Jeffrey riu.

**J&J**

Jensen passou a tarde de novo em seu quarto, como sempre. Donna não quis pressionar, não esperava que, apenas uma conversa fosse resolver, mas o primeiro passo já havia sido dado. Ela foi cuidar do jardim no meio da tarde e, pelo menos, viu que Jensen não voltou a fechar as cortinas de seu quarto.

Outra mudança foi o fato dela ouvir que ele foi tomar banho sem que ela precisasse pedir a ele, por favor, que o fizesse. Chegou ao quarto do filho e o viu barbeado. Certo, isso poderia ser normal se tratando de qualquer homem no mundo, mas Jensen estava quase se tornando um muçulmano.

- Gosto mais do seu rosto assim. - Ela disse ao espiar pela porta entreaberta o filho, que lia um livro, deitado na cama, que ela identificou pelo título como "A Divina Comédia", de Dante Alighieri.

Jensen apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas avisando que havia escutado, sem tirar os olhos do livro. A mãe abriu mais a porta e percebeu que o quarto estava menos bagunçado. Toda aquela iluminação parecia fazer com que as coisas quase voltassem ao normal.

- Ei... Estou indo à missa... - Ela avisou. - Se quiser alguma coisa pra comer mais tarde, tem um bolo de café que eu acabei de fazer.

Jensen apenas assentiu com a cabeça e tirou os olhos do livro enquanto a mãe descia as escadas. Ir à missa. Isso é que era um desperdício de tempo, até porque, rezar por rezar, sua mãe fazia tudo isso em casa. Lembrou-se que o padre Jared o convidara para ir à missa àquela tarde, já que era ele quem iria presidir.

Bom, talvez se fosse o padre Jared, a missa não seria assim tão ruim, seria?

- Mãe! - Ele gritou quando ouviu a porta da frente ser aberta por Donna.

- Sim, filho? - Ela voltou e gritou ao pé da escada.

- Acho que... - Ele pensou por um segundo e até riu de si mesmo. - Acho que vou com você...

Donna mal podia acreditar naquilo e realmente ficou com vontade de dançar de felicidade no meio da sala. Jensen querendo ir à missa.

- Ok. Eu te espero... - Ela respondeu com naturalidade, não queria se mostrar muito impressionada e talvez estragar aquele momento.

Jensen pôs um jeans mais comportado e, olhou-se no espelho. Vestia também um camisa pólo preta, ligou a torneira do banheiro, molhou uma das mãos e arrumou o cablo rebelde de leve. Há tempos ele não se olhava no espelho daquela maneira e quase desistiu quando viu seu reflexo e falou "estou indo à missa". Ele se achou ridículo, mas agora que sabia que sua mãe havia se animado, ele iria de qualquer forma.

_I'm looking for a complication_

Procuro por uma complicação

_Looking cause I'm tired of trying_

Procuro porque estou cansado de tentar

_Make my way back home when I learn to fly high_

Fazer meu caminho de volta pra casa quando aprender a voar alto.

**J&J**

Óbvio que Jensen estava num dos últimos bancos da igreja com sua mãe, fazendo de tudo pra não chamar atenção, mas do jeito que sua mãe rezava e cantava todas as músicas católicas sobre anjos e ovelhas do Senhor, ficava difícil não olhar pra eles.

Até Jared já tinha notado que ele viera e viu ele abrir um sorriso e, ele, sorriu tímido de volta. Na verdade, ele já havia esquecido o quanto era bom deixar as pessoa satisfeitas com pequenas atitudes que partiam dele.

A missa já estava acabando e os fiéis sempre ficavam, alguns, para trocar algumas palavras e pedir bênção ao padre e ao sacerdote Jeffrey Dean Morgan, responsável pela paróquia.

Donna, é claro, era um desses fiéis e fez Jensen ir com ela até pra perto do altar. Eles eram um dos últimos a ficarem por lá. Donna falava com o padre Morgan e lhe pedia bênção, Jensen ficara há alguns passos de distância e, quando a mãe o mencionou e Jeffrey olhou pra ele, ele apenas acenou entediado com a cabeça.

- Sabia que viria. - Jensen ouviu a voz do padre Jared vir de trás de si.

Ele virou-se e viu Jared já sem as vestes da missa, com a costumeira roupa preta. Ele sorria e Jensen gostou de vê-lo de novo.

- O que achou? - Jared perguntou sincero, daquele jeito interessado que fazia Jensen pensar um pouco nas respostas agora, porque o tal padre realmente prestava atenção.

- Seu sermão foi sobre discriminação... - Jensen respondeu sério. - Prestei atenção. - Ele concluiu e Jared sorriu, chegando alguns passos mais perto do loiro.

- Eu sei. - Ele respondeu. - Percebi que realmente estava ouvindo. - O padre viu Jensen se surpreendeu um pouco com a colocação. Quer dizer que ele estava olhando pra ele durante a missa? - Mas eu perguntei se você gostou.

- Sei lá. - Ackles respondeu incerto. - Acho que... estava fazendo seu papel. Digo... Orientar as pessoas, só que...

- Só que? - Jared perguntou já que Jensen parou no meio da frase.

- Tá vendo, é por isso que não gosto da igreja! - Jensen voltou ao seu ar arrogante. - A igreja é contra os gays, por exemplo... - Jensen disse e Jared riu, baixando os olhos.

- Jensen, se você realmente interpretasse meu sermão da forma correta, iria entender o que eu quis dizer... - Jared explicava com a maior paciência do mundo. - Sigo a doutrina e os dogmas da igreja como um bom cristão que sou, mas... - Ele chegou mais perto, falando com Jensen num sussurro. - A igreja não tem que ditar sua vida... Religião é o caminho, não o objetivo final.

_Fly along with me_

Voe comigo

_I can't quite make it alone_

Eu não posso fazer isso sozinho

_Try and make this life my own_

Tentar e fazer a vida do meu jeito

Jensen pode ver quase um olhar infantil e travesso diante de si, por baixo de todo aquele pano preto que o deixava extremamente sério. Seus olhos eram de um verde azulados e alguns fios de cabelo tocavam seus cílios. Jared, então, pela primeira vez viu um sorriso completamente aberto de Jensen, mostrando os dentes bonitos. Foi a vez dele de responder num sussurro ao padre.

- Acho que está na religião errada, amigo. - Ele disse em tom de ironia, mas até que ficou engraçado. - Você poderia ser expulso por me dizer isso...

- Mas é claro que não. - Jared disse mostrando as covinhas nas bochechas. - O objetivo final é...

- Ser feliz. - Jensen o interrompeu na resposta. - Tá vendo? Disse que prestei atenção.

Jared sorriu novamente. Foi quando ele se deu conta de que não tirou o sorriso do rosto desde que começara a falar com Ackles. Ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos e, parecia que um tentava ler a mente do outro.

- Quer ficar pra conversarmos? - Jared convidou com os típicos olhos calmos.

O loiro pensou por um segundo e desviou os olhos para sua mãe que parecia animada se aconselhando com Morgan. Ele não sabia mais se negar era falta de vontade mesmo ou apenas birra. Porque ele queria, ele queria ficar, não sabia porque, mas queria, Mas, por outro lado, também não queria ceder.

E Jared ainda o encarava esperando pacientemente uma resposta. A julgar pela expressão do jovem padre, Jensen pensou que ele poderia esperar por quatro horas sem se irritar.

- Não vai desistir, não é? - Jensen perguntou realmente querendo saber. Ele percebeu que, com o tempo, as pessoas desistiam dele, queria se certificar que Jared não faria o mesmo.

- Deus o colocou no meu caminho e, se você for minha missão, tenho que completá-la. - Jared quase filosofou.

- Então é disso que se trata? - Ackles e sua postura defensiva. - É sua _obrigação_ divina? - E aí estava seu grande problema com todo mundo e parecia que Jared não era uma exceção à regra.

- Jensen, filho, vamos? - Donna interrompeu a conversa.

- Ele vai ficar. - Jared respondeu antes que Jensen pudesse se manifestar. - Estava aqui justamente dizendo a ele que eu me importo e quero conversar mais sobre o sermão de hoje com ele e, pessoalmente o levo em casa. - Era engraçado Jared dizer isso já que Jensen era mais velho que ele.

Jensen arregalou os olhos e encarou Jared extremamente surpreso. Legal, padres contavam algumas mentiras de vez em quando. E lá estava aquele moreno alto sorrindo travesso de novo.

_I'm looking to the sky to save me_

Estou procurando um céu pra me salvar

_Looking for a sign of life_

Procuro por um sinal de vida

_Looking for something to help me burn out bright_

Procuro por algo que me ajude a brilhar forte

- Tudo bem filho? - Donna perguntou um pouco surpreso de Jensen querer ficar.

- Tudo. - Ele respondeu olhando Jared e segurando o riso.

Ela deu um beijo no rosto do filho, pediu a bênção ao padre Jared e se dirigiu à saída da igreja, acenando de longe antes de descer as escadarias.

- Está mentindo pros seus fiéis agora? - Jensen perguntou capcioso.

- Não estou mentindo. - Jared respondeu tranquilo. - Você quer ficar.

- Quem disse? - Ackles riu, desafiando.

- Seus olhos. - O padre respondeu ao mesmo tempo que indicava um banco na frente, perto do altar, pra que Jensen sentasse.

Jensen estava começando a se sentir incomodado por gostar daquela situação. O que certamente não fazia nenhum sentido, é verdade, mas quando ele se sentou no banco ao lado de Jared, era como se tudo aquilo fosse exatamente do que ele precisava.

- Jensen, eu gostaria de saber sobre a sua doença. - jared foi direto, mas suave.

- Vou morrer em cinco meses. Próximo tópico. - Jensen respondeu indiferente, como se tivesse falando do seu café da manhã.

- O que você tem? - Jared insistiu, pacientemente e Jensen suspirou. Jared sorriu de leve e pôs uma das mãos sob o ombro de Jensen e ele baixou o olhar. - Ouviu o que eu disse antes, não é? Eu me importo.

- Não quero ser sua missão.

- Lembra-se o que eu falei sobre religião antes? Você não é o caminho, você é o objetivo.

- Você é gay? - Jensen foi ofensivo.

- Não. - Jared respondeu tranquilo. - E você?

- O que? - Jensen achou que aquele cara não podia estar falando sério.

- Por que se incomoda em falar da sua doença e sua sexualidade? - Jensen não sabia se o padre era realmente ingênuo àquele ponto ou apenas estava jogando.

Jensen respirou fundo e até se sentiu desafiado, olhou para o padre mas não viu nenhum sinal agressivo.

- Você nunca sai do sério? Nada te irrita? Essa tua paciência me irrita... Explode cara, fala que sou um ingrato com a vida, um infantil, que como eu estou agindo é injusto, culpando tudo e todos por causa de uma obra que é na verdade do destino! - Jensen se exaltou e estava claramente sendo guiado pela emoção. - E, pra completar, sim, eu sou gay, e Deus deve me odiar por isso também... Você é padre, você serve a ele, você não deveria falar comigo, ou deveria então dizer que "preciso aceitar Deus na minha vida porque, além de um câncer sem sentido, eu ainda sou um herege" não é? Quer dizer... _um pederasta!_

Jensen cobriu o rosto com as mãos e Jared apenas ouviu o desabafo em silêncio. Ele sentiu que era o começo do que precisava para fazer Jensen se abrir mais. O que o surpreendeu foi justamente a forma como ele falou, de saber de tudo aquilo conscientemente.

Jensen voltou a encarar o padre e Jared pôde ver que ele estava chorando. Ele sentiu incapaz por um segundo e a única coisa que pensou em fazer foi a óbvia: abraçou o loiro que, um pouco relutante, o abraçou de volta.

_I'm looking for a complication_

Procuro por uma complicação

_Looking cause I'm tired of trying_

Procuro porque estou cansado de tentar

_Make my way back home when I learn to fly_

Fazer meu caminho de volta pra casa quando aprender a voar

Os segundos em que ficaram naquilo, Jensen se sentiu de verdade um pecador por gostar de sentir o cheiro daquele homem e, devagar, correr os dedos pelos cabelos escuros. A julgar pelo fato de que Jared não havia se afastado ou demonstrado incomodado, o loiro só achou que o padre interpretou aquilo como um carinho inocente qualquer.

Jensen respirou fundo e foi se afastando. Limpou as lágrimas e Jared continuou com aquele olhar compreensivo, deixando que o pianista comandasse a conversa.

- Não sei se o senhor sabe, mas câncer no coração é raro. - Jensen recomeçou, com certa dificuldade em falar do assunto.

- Não, não sabia. - Jared respondeu sincero. - Ouvi apenas muitas teorias a respeito, mas não sei qual delas é verdadeira.

- Cânceres dão em músculos lisos do corpo, o coração é estriado, não propenso ao câncer. - Jensen explicou, repetindo o que todos os médicos haviam dito a ele. - As células do tumor são células que se multiplicam muito rapidamente no tecido liso, o que não ocorre no núcleo de tecidos estriados. Além do fato das células sanguíneas não ficarem paradas ali, elas são bombeadas e por isso sempre renovadas...

- Eu não sou médico, Jensen... - Jared ouviu calmo e, como sempre, conseguiu achar algo de positivo naquilo. - Mas eu sei que problemas no coração geralmente são fatais... - Jensen agora olhou pra ele de maneira mais firme. - Você ainda teve um ano. Talvez devesse pensar na sorte que tem.

- Padre, qual parte do "eu vou morrer e não tem nada que possa ser feito" que o senhor não entendeu?

- Todos vamos morrer.

- E todo mundo me diz a mesma coisa.

- Você sabe que os que não são gratos, são punidos no Sétimo Círculo... - Jared lembrou-se da obra de Dante Alighieri.

- Segundo Vale. - Jensen complementou. - Vale da Floresta dos Suicidas, canto 13.

- Decorou o livro? - Jared brincou.

- Estava relendo antes de sair de casa... - Jensen estava mais calmo agora. Era impressionante como aquele homem ao seu lado conseguia fazer isso com ele.

- Repito, fico feliz que tenha decidido vir à missa. - Jared sorriu e, pela segunda vez, viu o sorriso de Jensen aberto mais uma vez.

- Também acho que fiz bem em vir.

_Make my way back home when I learn to fly_

Fazer meu caminho de volta pra casa quando aprender a voar.


	3. III

_Hello my friend we meet again_

Olá, meu amigo, nos encontramos de novo

_It's been a while where should we begin..._

Já faz um tempo, por onde devemos começar...

_Feels like forever_

Parece uma eternidade

Donna Ackles não podia estar mais satisfeita. Jensen havia chegado em casa um tanto quanto tarde na noite anterior, ela ouviu quando ele bateu a porta do andar debaixo e ela já havia se deitado. Ela não estava preocupada, sabia que Jensen havia chegado com o padre. Companhia melhor impossível!

Ela preparava o café na cozinha por volta das oito e meia da manhã. Café bem forte, bolo e o rádio ligado. Era professora primária e logo sairia para dar aulas. Jensen ainda dormia, mas ela deixou tudo arrumado em cima da mesa pro caso do filho resolver acordar mais cedo do que de costume.

Ela saiu e, mal sabia ela, mas o loiro já estava em seu quarto acordado. Já tinha feito sua higiene pessoal e, ao abrir uma gaveta a procura de uma camiseta, achou espalhada por cima da cômoda, duas partituras de quando costumava praticar piano. O olhar tímido para aquelas folhas de papel transformou-se em uma leve animação. Desviou o olhar pras suas próprias mãos e as sentia não mais tão leves quanto costumavam ser quando deslizavam pelo instrumento.

Deixou de lado as partituras e apenas pegou uma camiseta. Estava pronto. Iria para seu encontro com o padre Jared. Se bem que era uma maneira um pouco estranha de classificar aquilo. Encontrar-se com um padre. Até ele já estava se achando brega demais.

Enquanto descia as escadas, ouviu a campainha. Deu uma olhada ao redor da sala e da cozinha e viu que sua mãe já havia saído. Ao atender a porta, deparou-se com ninguém menos que o moreno alto que vestia a batina habitual e trazia na face o mesmo sorriso tranquilo e belo de sempre. Mas havia alguma coisa diferente aquele dia, o olhar que antes era calmo, agora parecia transbordar expectativa.

- Ei. - Jensen cumprimentou surpreso. - Achei que íamos nos encontrar na sua casa...

- Vou te levar a um lugar. - O padre respondeu simpático. - Está pronto?

- O que? Não. - Jensen franziu o cenho. - Onde vamos?

- Vou uma vez por semana àquele orfanato no fim da cidade, rezar com as crianças, levar a palavra do Senhor a elas. Gostaria que viesse comigo. - Jared dizia como se aquele fosse o melhor programa do mundo.

- Está brincando, certo? - Jensen riu incrédulo. - Não vou a lugar nenhum pra falar do seu Senhor...

- Você não precisa fazer nada. - O padre insistiu. - Só me acompanhe!

- Não, padre. - Jensen continuou firme. - Faça o que tem que fazer. Remarcamos.

- Por favor... - Jared diminuiu o sorriso e olhou pra Jensen com os olhos mais chantagistas que ele já vira na vida. Ele podia jurar que Jared conseguiria convencer até Deus de alguma coisa só se o encarasse daquele jeito. Parecia um filhotinho na chuva. - Vai te fazer bem.

Jensen engoliu a seco e, de repente, se deu conta de que não tinha como dizer não pra aquele homem, até porque ele parecia que não ia a lugar nenhum sem Jensen.

- Não vamos demorar, não é? - Jensen suspirou resignado.

- Prometo que não levará o dia todo. - Jared voltou a mostrar as covinhas no rosto e o loiro se achou ainda mais ridículo por começar a prestar atenção naquilo a ponto de se segurar pra não fazer um comentário. Ele era padre e Jensen parecia estar constantemente lembrando a si mesmo daquilo.

- Vou pegar uma jaqueta. - O loiro disse enquanto Jared esperava por ele na varanda.

_Within my heart are memories_

Dentro do meu coração existem lembranças

_Of perfect love that you gave to me_

Do amor perfeito que você me deu

_I remember_

Eu lembro

**x.x.x**

Jensen tinha que admitir que Jared levava o maior jeito com crianças. Desde que chegara, ele percebeu que se divertiria apenas recostado na porta, observando o padre brincar com as crianças após uma conversa em grupo com todos, onde rezaram, cantaram músicas infantis católicas e fizeram preces em forma de agradecimento por qualquer coisa boa que lhes havia acontecido àquela semana.

- Padre! - Uma menina de, no máximo 8 anos, chamou Jared quando ele estava improvisando um jogo de futebol com alguns meninos. - Podemos cantar?

Jared olhou a menina de longe e correu pra onde ela estava. Um pouco ofegante, ele abaixou-se a fim de ficar na altura dela.

- Claro! O que você quer cantar? - Ele perguntou a menina e, imediatamente, várias crianças cercaram o moreno alto pra saber do que aquela conversa se tratava.

- Podemos cantar aquela dos indiozinhos? - Ela sugeriu e as outras crianças comemoraram, pareceram também gostar da ideia.

- Podemos ir pra sala de música? - Sugeriu outra menina um pouco mais nova.

- Sim, padre, por favor! – A menina que sugeriu o nome da música insistiu ainda mais.

- Tudo bem, podemos sim! – Ele riu enquanto as crianças corriam todas na mesma direção, empolgadas. Ele olhou Jensen e poderia jurar que um sorriso tímido aparecia em seus lábios enquanto ele via as crianças correrem.

Ele chegou mais perto e tocou o ombro de Jensen que, imediatamente retomou a postura um pouco mais defensiva, especialmente agora que ele tinha reparado que o padre estava tão perto. Inconscientemente com certeza.

- Música, Jensen. – Jared disse calmo, e com certa expectativa. – Tem um piano na sala...

- Não sei aonde quer chegar. – Jensen respondeu automaticamente se fazendo de desentendido, mas com certeza tinha plena convicção sobre o que o padre estava querendo insinuar.

- São crianças, Jensen. – Jared sorriu e praticamente empurrava o loiro pelo corredor pra que ele fosse com todos até a sala de música. – Não vai dizer não a elas, não é?

- Eu tenho que admitir que essas crianças têm algo a ensinar aqui sim. – Ackles parou na porta da tal sala e observar as crianças se organizarem num círculo e discutiam quais músicas queriam cantar.

- Ah é mesmo? – O padre estava interessado em ouvir.

- Na hora em que fizeram as preces... – Jensen lembrou-se do que se passara há alguns minutos. Ele olhou uma das meninas mais velhas dali, tinha por volta dos doze anos e ajudava a organizar os menores. – Aquela menina ruiva ali...

- Sarah... – Jared disse o nome da tal menina, uma ruiva com sardas embaixo dos olhos.

- Isso. Ela fez uma das preces mais bonitas que eu já vi e olha que nem sou muito religioso... – Jensen admitiu e Jared sorriu divertido. – Agradecendo a Deus pelas coisas mais simples que tinha na vida e... Justo um Deus que tem sido tão injusto com ela.

- Por que acha que Deus foi injusto com Sarah, Jensen? – O padre franziu o cenho.

- Padre, sejamos francos! – O loiro encarou Jared com seu ligeiro ar arrogante. – Que tipo de pessoa agradece por estar num orfanato? Quer dizer, pelo que eu entendi, ela tinha poucos meses de vida quando seus pais morreram num acidente de carro... ela nem teve chance de conhecê-los. E ao que me consta, o tal acidente nem foi culpa deles. Digo... Quem agradece a Deus... por isso? – Jensen realmente não entendia a magnitude de uma pessoa com a espiritualidade de Jared. – Sem parentes, sem ninguém?

O moreno alto sorriu tranquilo, compreensivo. O padre voltou a olhar as crianças já organizadas, mas ainda conversando e voltou a olhar Jensen.

- Do tipo que estava no carro com os pais e, milagrosamente, não sofreu nenhum arranhão num veículo que deu perda total. – A voz do padre era calma e, pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram, Jensen não tinha uma boa resposta. – Acredito que seja motivo o bastante para agradecer.

_When you are with me_

Quando você está comigo

_I'm free... __I'm careless...I believe_

Eu sou livre… Me importo… Eu acredito

_Above all the others we'll fly_

Acima de todos nós voaremos

_This brings tears to my eyes_

Isso trás lágrimas aos meus olhos

_My sacrifice_

Meu sacrifício

- Padre! Vamos logo! – A pequena loirinha que havia sugerido que cantassem estava ansiosa.

- Certo, certo! – Jared afastou-se um pouco de Jensen e ficou entre as crianças. – Vamos começar pela dos indiozinhos, tudo bem?

- Tudo! – Todos responderam em coro.

- Jensen... – O padre chamou pelo loiro e apontou para o piano. – Quer fazer as honras?

- Eu não conheço essa música. – É claro que ele conhecia. Quem não conhecia uma droga de música infantil com três notas diferentes apenas e que somente se alternavam? Pra quem tocava Beethoven, Mozart, Bach e Chopin com perfeição, uma música infantil que falava de índios e seus botes não era absolutamente nenhum problema pra ele.

Jared franziu o cenho estranhando, é claro, a colocação, mas percebeu que tocou num ponto fraco de Jensen. Era como se tocasse na ferida de um animal enjaulado e machucado. Definitivamente insistir só o faria ficar mais agressivo.

- Ah qual é! – Um menino de aproximadamente dez anos, que usava óculos, se aproximou sem cerimônias no piano. – A irmã Claire nos ensinou nas aulas de música. É muito fácil! – O menino, com algum esforço, sentou-se no banco do piano, ergueu a tampa e retirou a c_ase_, a capa que protegia as teclas do instrumento e, antes de começar, olhou curioso para Jensen que ainda estava parado na porta apenas observando. – Você não sabe tocar essa música? Você não deve ser muito bom então.

- Não sou. – Jensen sorriu de canto, sem graça e foi o melhor sorriso que Jared conseguiu arrancar dele até aquela hora da tarde.

- Mas pode ser que ele esteja apenas aprendendo ainda, não é? – A menina loirinha, dona da ideia de ir pra sala de música, mais uma vez se manifestou. – Não é mesmo? Você ainda está aprendendo, moço?

- Reaprendendo. – Ackles respondeu e sentiu-se um pouco desconfortável por ter tantos olhos em cima dele. – Eu... Preciso aprender novamente como se toca. – Dessa vez ele respondeu olhando para o padre que finalmente entendeu que não se tratava de técnica, e sim de sentimento. Recuperar sua vontade, sua paixão e a dedicação que outrora ele teve pelo piano.

- Você esqueceu como se faz? – O menino perguntou curioso.

- Pode-se dizer que sim. – Jensen respondeu com um leve tom de mágoa.

- Tudo bem, vamos começar? – Jared anunciou e as crianças voltaram a se posicionar ao redor do instrumento, que o menino sentado ao banco, dava vida aos primeiros acordes.

A música era a mais simples possível, já que se tratava de uma repetição infinita da mesma coisa. Era uma música infantil e, Jensen apesar de perceber que o instrumento estava levemente desafinado, talvez por ser muito antigo e não muito bem cuidado, percebeu que não sairiam grandes cantores dali. Ele sorriu e olhou no rosto de cada criança que, vigorosas, cantavam a tal música sobre índios querendo atravessar um rio.

Aquele som conhecido não passou despercebido por ele, tampouco, pareceu comum. Há tempos ele não ouvia aquela melodia que saía de um instrumento tão nobre e ímpar. Aquilo entrou em seus ouvidos de forma a fazer ferver seu sangue. Ele podia jurar que até seu coração batia diferente. Lembrou-se dos grandes concertos que estava prestes a conhecer e até dar em cidades como Montreal, Mônaco e Barcelona. Isso sem mencionar sua bolsa oferecida pela escola Metropolitana de instrumentistas de Moscou.

Uma onda de muitas emoções misturadas lhe passou à cabeça apenas com aquela melodia simples, infantil e, por que não, até sem nenhuma dificuldade em se saber tocar. Ele não deixou de observar também que Jared cantava animado junto com as crianças e, o menino sentado ao piano, fazia um certo esforço para não se perder nas notas.

Ele respirou fundo e, lá iam todos começar a droga da música de novo. Jensen sorriu aberto e Jared sorriu de volta.

_We've seen our share of ups and downs_

Nós temos compartilhado nossos altos e baixos

_Oh how quickly life can turn around in an instant_

Oh, o quanto a vida pode mudar em um instante.

**x.x.x**

- Mentiu pra mim. – Jensen disse enquanto caminhavam em direção à casa do loiro a passos calmos, não pareciam com pressa de estar em lugar nenhum.

- Eu? – O padre se surpreendeu por um minuto olhando Jensen. – Em que eu menti pra você?

- Disse que não levaria o dia inteiro. – Jensen respondeu e sorriu. Eram quase nove horas da noite e, sim, levou o dia inteiro.

- Não foi uma mentira. – Jared também riu e defendeu-se. – Eu só calculei o tempo errado. – O moreno riu ainda mais. Ele realmente tinha que admitir que perdera a noção do tempo. – Está reclamando?

- Não. – Jensen respondeu e pensou por um segundo, apenas viu o padre concordar com a cabeça enquanto sorria. – Mas não muda o fato de que você me enganou!

- Claro que não enganei! – Jared gargalhou agora e Jensen sorriu mais aberto apenas por escutar aquele som. Era engraçado ver o padre numa postura mais relaxada e não tão "santa". Rindo daquele jeito, jogando a cabeça pra trás e passando as mãos pelos cabelos, fazia Jensen se perguntar por que diabos um homem como aquele resolveu seguir aquele caminho. – Você veio porque quis! Poderia ter dito não. – O padre sorriu se fazendo de desentendido.

- Ah é? – Foi a vez de Jensen rir. – Como se alguém fosse capaz de dizer não pra aquele seu jeito de olhar... – Jensen parou de rir quando se deu conta do que estava realmente falando.

- Jeito de olhar? – Jared agora olhava de uma maneira curiosa e divertida para o loiro. – Que jeito de olhar?

- Aquele... Aquele que você faz, parecendo um... – Jensen olhava um pouco sem graça para o padre e gesticulava com uma das mãos procurando a palavra certa. – Um filhotinho, sabe?

- Eu faço isso? – Jared ria agora, surpreso que Jensen estivesse reparando nesse tipo de coisa. – Bom, se você diz... – Jensen apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente recriminando a si mesmo por falar aquilo. Era... íntimo demais.

Eles andaram em silêncio por mais alguns segundos até chegarem ao portão da casa de Jensen. Eles pararam e ficaram frente a frente, um parecia esperar o outro começar a falar. Jensen não aguentou sustentar aquele olhar invasivo do padre pra cima dele, como se não apenas quisesse, mas conseguisse ler a sua mente apenas de olhar em seus olhos.

- Você quer...? – Jensen quebrou o silêncio, indicando a própria casa como num tímido convite para entrar.

- Não, não. – Jared apressou-se em responder. – Não é de bom grado que eu esteja até tão tarde na rua. – O padre respondeu sério e Jensen deu uma sonora gargalhada.

- Não está falando sério, não é? – O loiro perguntou olhando desconfiado para Jared.

- Por que não estaria? – O padre retribuiu o olhar não entendendo. – Acho que "perdi alguma coisa"... – Ele sorriu só de ver Jensen rindo daquele jeito.

- Você é um homem feito e tem alguma espécie de "toque de recolher"? – Jensen parecia confuso.

- Jensen, eu sou um padre! – O moreno respondeu como se fosse uma coisa óbvia que Ackles não havia percebido. – Acha que posso chegar a hora que quiser? Tenho compromissos logo cedo. Orações, temos a missa de manhã e...

- Por quê? – Jensen interrompeu o outro.

- Quer saber por que temos missa pela manhã? – Jared perguntou confuso.

- Não... – Jensen pôs as mãos nos bolsos e, de repente, se deu conta do quanto aquilo lhe causava certa curiosidade. – Por que você é padre?

Bom, estava aí uma pergunta que Jared não esperava ouvir do loiro. Ele respirou fundo como se procurasse a maneira certa de contar já que, fosse o motivo que fosse, não importava, Jensen arrumaria um jeito de retrucar, julgar e recriminar.

- Minha mãe teve um problema quando ficou grávida de mim. – Pacientemente, Jared começou a contar. – Quer dizer, eu tinha apenas vinte por cento de chances de viver e, todos os médicos a aconselhavam a fazer um aborto. Mas ela se negou terminantemente, mesmo sabendo que a vida dela estava em risco, a minha e que, se eu sobrevivesse, provavelmente viria com alguma disfunção genética, algum problema sério. Eu não seria uma pessoa normal. – Jared podia observar que, enquanto falava, Jensen nem piscou, pareceu bastante interessado. – Então ela fez uma promessa... Se eu nascesse saudável, iria servir a Deus.

Jared concluiu e Jensen nem sabia por onde começar a falar. Não tinha uma opinião sobre aquilo, tudo virou numa discussão ética na sua cabeça e, tudo era tão confuso, que ele não sabia se criticava ou não. Se saudava o destino, pela escolha que fez a mãe de Jared, ou se realmente tinha a mão de Deus naquilo. O conflito de ideias em seu cérebro era tão grande que ele nem conseguiu falar.

- E onde estão seus pais? – Foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu perguntar.

- Morreram. – Jared respondeu sereno e Jensen arregalou os olhos. – Minha mãe morreu ao me dar a luz e, meu pai, quando eu tinha 15 anos e estava entrando no seminário.

- Como? – Jensen retrucou. – Por que não desistiu dessa loucura? Quer dizer, sua mãe morreu na circunstância mais irônica possível, e seu pai, justamente quando você teve a chance de dizer não...

- E por que eu diria não ao seminário, Jensen?

- E por que diria sim? Quer dizer, não tinha a ver com você, sua mãe não deveria ter comprometido a sua vida numa promessa...

- Acha que minha vida é assim tão ruim? – Jared sorriu e mantinha o tom calmo. – Por que se incomoda em eu ser padre?

- Eu apenas acho que o faz por razões erradas. – Jensen respondeu após pensar um pouco. – Digo, Deus não foi exatamente justo com você...

- Não acho que isso tenha a ver com Justiça Divina, Jensen... – Jared tentava acompanhar o raciocínio do outro. – Na verdade, acho que você está muito apegado a isso... Deus escreve certo por...

- Linhas tortas. – Jensen interrompeu o padre um pouco impaciente. - Ok, eu só achei eu você faria todo um discurso sobre vocação, sobre sempre ter querido ser padre, sobre o quanto isso era grandioso na sua vida, mas... ao que me consta, isso soa mais para _obrigação..._

- Estou ótimo, Jensen. – Jared ainda encarava o outro daquela forma como se tentasse ler seus pensamentos. – Não precisa se preocupar comigo.

- Não estou. – O loiro rebateu. – Foi só uma opinião.

- E eu a respeito. – Jared resolveu acabar com a discussão já que o outro já parecia exaltado e, totalmente sem nenhum motivo.

Eles ficaram ligeiramente desconfortáveis por alguns momentos. Jensen passou as mãos pelo rosto e já pensava em se desculpar. Realmente achou que estava ultrapassando alguns limites ali.

- Eu acho melhor eu ir então. – Jared estava sereno e sorriu de leve para um Jensen um pouco agitado. – Boa noite, Jensen.

- Boa noite. – O loiro hesitou em dizer, realmente pareceu que não queria que Jared fosse embora e, apenas encarou a batina negra do padre andando de volta até sua casa, a canônica da igreja, o deixando sozinho no portão. Jensen observou o moreno ainda cumprimentar discretamente algumas pessoas que o olhavam com muito respeito, até ele sumir da vista do loiro.

Ele não sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo. Pensava muito em tudo enquanto entrava em casa. Ele não havia feito isso há um bom tempo: literalmente parar pra pensar em tudo que sua vida, ou o que restava dela, estava se transformando.

Donna certamente iria querer saber de tudo o que acontecera e, enquanto ele entrava em casa, não se deu conta que murmurava a canção dos indiozinhos quando fechou a porta.

_It feels so good to reunite_

É muito bom reunir

_Within yourself and within your mind_

Dentro de si mesmo e da sua mente

_Let's find peace there_

Vamos encontrar paz lá


	4. IV

_Eu gostaria de dedicar esse capítulo ao Rodrigo, pela ideia incrível que me deu pra essa fic, por ter praticamente 'a pegado no colo' e se apegar a ela como se fosse dele. Não sei como eu fiz isso, mas obrigado. Ficwriter tem suas fics quase como filhos e nos sentimos honrados quando alguém se importa com elas tanto quanto a gente! (L)_

_E claro, pra minha linda beta Amanda, por tudo, por sempre estar ali quando eu preciso, por ser a melhor beta do mundo e a melhor amiga do mundo! Tu é o Misha da minha vida *-*;_

_E a cena final foi escrita pela Amanda, por isso está tão perfeita. Muito obrigado por mais isso, minha flor! A música que a cena se refere é The Winter, de Balmorhea. Então, quem quiser, recomendo muito mesmo que ouça enquanto lê (__.com/watch?v=JjTBKx-64h4__)._

_Obrigado e boa leitura, gente._

_Ah, claro! A letra do capítulo é Terra de Gigantes, do Engenheiros do Hawaii._

_**Capítulo IV**_

_Ei mãe, eu tenho uma guitarra elétrica._

_Durante muito tempo isso foi tudo que eu queria ter_

_Mas, ei mãe, alguma coisa ficou pra trás._

_Antigamente eu sabia exatamente o que fazer_

Jared fez todas as suas costumeiras orações antes de dormir, benzeu-se duas vezes e se deitou na estreita cama de solteiro da casa canônica para padres, a poucos metros da igreja. A janela do quarto permanecia aberta, a casa era relativamente alta e não apresentava perigo. Além do mais, ninguém, em plena Roma, se atreveria a assaltar uma casa paroquial.

O problema para Jared é que o sono não vinha. Já havia se tornado um hábito dormir naquele horário e ele não estava entendendo porque não conseguia pegar no sono. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo sentindo sua cabeça descansar no travesseiro. Alguns segundos e nada, ele simplesmente não conseguia relaxar. Certo, ele não tinha sono enfim. Tudo bem até aí. Mas ficar pensando em Jensen é que era estranho.

Preocupação. Era isso. Só podia ser isso: estava preocupado com o rapaz, mas feliz ao mesmo tempo já que parecia que ele estava apresentando progressos. Ir ao orfanato com certeza fora uma ideia brilhante por parte do padre, e ele podia jurar que viu alguns olhares comovidos de Jensen para aquelas crianças algumas vezes.

E o piano era a outra parte da história. Ele notou a forma como Jensen olhava o instrumento e o quanto sua postura mudou ao ouvir as primeiras notas. Ele sorriu sem se dar conta, estava feliz por ajudar.

Novamente Jared começou uma prece. Não uma daquelas prontas, uma só dele, como uma boa 'conversa' com Deus, não pedia nada, apenas agradecia e sentia-se fazendo seu diário mental. Repassava como havia sido seu dia, pensava no que tinha aprendido com ele, era realmente um homem otimista.

Depois de conseguir relaxar a mente, finalmente dormiu. E a última imagem que lhe passou pela cabeça foi a de Jensen sorrindo tímido para ele enquanto falava da 'cara que Jared fazia' para conseguir algo. Ele mal podia acreditar que Ackles percebera.

**x.x.x**

_Ei mãe, tem uns amigos tocando comigo._

_Eles são legais, além do mais, não querem nem saber._

_Que agora, lá fora, o mundo todo é uma ilha._

_Há milhas e milhas de qualquer lugar._

Donna só faltava pessoalmente cobrir Jensen na cama e beijar a testa dele para dar boa noite. Ele achava o cúmulo o modo como sua mãe lhe tratava: um homem feito, de 32 anos, parecia ser uma criança de seis. Ela o acompanhou até a porta do quarto segurando em uma de suas mãos.

- Mãe, eu não tenho mais medo do escuro, posso me deitar sozinho. – riu um pouco impaciente para a mãe que olhava da porta do quarto.

- Você sabe que filhos nunca crescem para suas mães. – Ela respondeu rindo e preparando-se para fechar a porta. – Boa noite, meu bem.

- Boa noite, mãe. – falou enquanto se deitava na cama e sua mãe fechava a porta. Ele podia adivinhar que ela iria rezar um terço todo em agradecimento antes de dormir. Era sua mãe e não ia mudar nunca. Depois que eles se mudaram para Roma, ela ficou ainda mais religiosa.

Jensen deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e sentiu-se leve. Percebeu que não havia mais aquela indiferença entre dormir de noite e de dia. A noite havia chegado e ele realmente tinha no que pensar antes de pegar no sono. A sonora gargalhada do padre lhe fez ter vontade de rir pra si mesmo. Não era possível que aquele homem fosse real. No fundo, ele acreditava que Jared deveria estar de brincadeira, que não era padre, talvez algum agente secreto disfarçado? Em missão? De certo alguém estava atentando contra o Papa e ele fora enviado a Roma para proteger Sua Santidade.

Certo, agora Jensen já estava começando a divagar. Era o sono.

Estava era na hora de admitir que ele _não queria_ que Jared fosse padre, era essa a verdade. Ele não queria que "existissem restrições carnais".

**x.x.x**

_Nessa terra de gigantes._

_Que trocam vidas por diamantes._

_A juventude é uma banda,_

_Numa propaganda de refrigerante._

Quem diria que Jensen Ackles seria capaz de ir dois dias seguidos à missa? Sua mãe estava pronta para escrever algum relato e por na TV, ou algo assim, dizendo a todos que o que tinha em casa era um verdadeiro milagre. Ela tinha até medo que fosse bom demais para ser verdade.

Jared não presidiu a missa naquele dia, fora o sacerdote principal Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Jensen prestou atenção, mas a visão de Jared sentado em uma das cadeiras dos ministros ao lado do altar pareceu chamar bem mais a sua atenção. Trocaram até alguns sorrisos e Jensen até percebeu as caras feias de Jared pra ele quando notava que o loiro não estava prestando atenção à missa.

No final, é claro que novamente Donna resolveu ficar para falar a sós com o padre Jeffrey e, Jensen não sabia o que, mas ela queria se confessar. Ele não ia reclamar, ele até queria poder ficar para poder falar com Jared.

Mas ao olhar ao redor não avistou Jared ao fim da missa, apenas Jeffrey. Andou até o altar, perto de uma pequena capela, procurou e nada, não viu o moreno alto por ali.

- Moça, a senhora viu Jared? – Jensen perguntou para uma das mulheres que também esperavam sua vez para falar com Jeffrey.

- Padre Jared? – Ela repetiu estranhando um pouco a intimidade com que Jensen se referiu ao outro.

- Isso. – Ele respondeu tímido. – _Padre_ Jared. – Deu ênfase como se lembrasse a si mesmo o que ele era, já que mesmo de batina preta o dia todo, era difícil de acreditar.

- Ele está na sacristia. – Ela respondeu. – Acredito que esteja trocando de roupa. Os padres tiram a batina branca após a missa.

- Claro. – Jensen respondeu como se fosse um grande conhecer que havia se esquecido de um detalhe. – Vou até lá então, obrigado.

- Você o que? – Ela arregalou os olhos. – Como assim você _vai até lá_?

- A gente não pode ir até lá? – Jensen sorriu sem graça. Não fazia ideia.

- É claro que não. – A moça respondeu o reprovando completamente. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e saiu de perto do loiro.

_- "É-claro-que-não"_. – Jensen imitou a voz da mulher e o jeito dela falar quando ela se afastou, praticamente fazendo uma careta.

- Senhora Pagliacci pode ser um problemas às vezes... – Jared surgiu de um lugar que Jensen nem podia dizer de onde. Ele fazia isso constantemente. E riu do jeito infantil de Jensen que parecia um aluno do primário imitando a professora quando ela virava as costas.

- Ei... – Jensen riu de si mesmo, mas ficou vermelho. – Só estava... – tentou se explicar, mas era óbvio que nada podia ser feito naquelas circunstâncias.

- Tudo bem. – Jared riu, mostrando as covinhas, e Jensen podia jurar que até ficou mais calmo. – Está virando um frequentador assíduo da casa do Senhor... – Jared falava com uma felicidade suprema.

- Você fala de um jeito... – Jensen riu do jeito ingênuo de Jared. Era muito engraçado observar a forma como as palavras saíam quando ele falava. – Mas você tem que me dizer quais são os dias que é você quem preside...

- Padre Jeffrey deu um ótimo sermão, Jensen. – Jared respondeu sorrindo. – Mas eu vi que você não prestou muita atenção.

- Eu estava... distraído. – O loiro respondeu com um sorriso de canto.

- Posso saber com o que? – O padre perguntou curioso. – Está preocupado com algo? Alguma coisa tem te incomodado?

- Não. – Mentiu Jensen, já que não podia dizer que sua distração estava bem na sua frente, sorrindo pra ele. – Só gosto mais quando é você quem fala.

- Está bonito hoje. – Jared olhou o homem dos pés a cabeça. Ele vestia um jeans claro e uma camisa azul. Simples, com botões da mesma cor e bem passada. A barba feita e o cabelo levemente arrepiado na franja. Ele nunca conseguia arrumar direito mesmo.

- Obrigado. – Ele respondeu um pouco tímido encarando os próprios pés.

Ele gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo. Ele achava o mesmo. Ao contrário do que pensaria a maioria, sobre a dificuldade de se elogiar um padre que sempre vestia preto, branco ou cinza e exatamente o mesmo modelo de batina, ou no máximo como Jared estava agora, com uma calça social preta, camiseta simples e sapatos da mesma cor, e o detalhe branco na gola, indicando o sacerdócio, Jensen apenas não o elogiara por achar que seria inconveniente dizer a um padre o que realmente pensava sobre a aparência dele.

- Padre! – Donna apareceu ao lado de Jensen, depois de se despedir do padre Jeffrey. – Como está o senhor? Que missa maravilhosa! – falava emocionada e Jensen apenas segurou o riso.

- Estou ótimo, senhora. – Jared respondeu simpático enquanto recebia o beijo na mão que Donna insistia em lhe dar, apesar dele não gostar daquele excesso de formalidade. Nem estava mais de acordo com sua geração.

- Já fez o convite? – Donna perguntou a Jensen o cutucando de leve no braço.

- Ainda não. – O loiro respondeu enquanto Jared o encarava curioso. – Estava prestes a fazer agora mesmo...

- Convite? – Jared perguntou. – A mim?

- Gostaríamos que viesse almoçar em nossa casa, padre. – Donna tinha um sorriso acolhedor no rosto. – Seria um grande prazer!

- Oh... – Jared sorriu mais aberto, surpreso, desviando o olhar de Donna para Jensen, como se esperasse que ele dissesse algo.

- Seria mesmo. – reforçou o que a mãe disse num tom baixo, sem graça.

O padre sentiu-se mais interessado no almoço por Jensen dizer muito mais com os olhos do que com as palavras. O padre tinha essa particularidade com Ackles: saber exatamente tudo o que Jensen queria dizer mesmo que não dissesse.

_Ei, mãe, eu já não esquento a cabeça._

_Antigamente isso era só que eu podia fazer._

_Mas, ei mãe, por mais que a gente cresça,_

_Há sempre alguma coisa que a gente não consegue entender._

**x.x.x**

O almoço correu perfeitamente normal. Jared elogiou a comida de Donna, que praticamente comandou toda a conversa. Ela contou sua vida toda a Jared que, pacientemente, ouvia. Por vezes, Jensen revirava os olhos pensando o quão incômodo aquilo tudo deveria estar parecendo aos olhos do outro, mas o padre apenas achava ainda mais graça. Havia um 'quê' de infantil nas feições de Ackles em alguns momentos e isso o divertia.

- Então, logo depois que meu marido, pai do Jensen, morreu, eu resolvi voltar a dar aulas. – Ela tirava os pratos da mesa e finalizava toda a história de sua vida de casada. – Não queria ficar em casa remoendo a falta que sentia do meu marido. Jensen era apenas um adolescente e, bem... – olhou orgulhosa para ele – Assumiu como ninguém o papel de homem da casa. – beijou a testa do filho e se dirigiu a geladeira.

- Fico feliz em saber que superou a perda do seu marido de forma saudável. – Jared comentava. – E, bem, conhecendo Jensen agora, não poderia esperar outra coisa de um homem como ele. – Seus olhos verdes se encontraram com os de Jensen que eram ligeiramente mais claros, mas no mesmo tom.

Jensen não sabia nem o que responder. Apenas sorriu tímido e arrumou qualquer desculpa para sair dali. Aquele homem era perturbador demais.

- Eu vou escovar os dentes. – O loiro disse enquanto levantava-se da mesa.

Jared sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Espere, Jen! – Sua mãe tentava lhe impedir quando ele subia as escadas. – Tem sobremesa! – Mas ele parecia estar fugindo daquela cozinha o mais rápido que conseguia.

Donna apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente sem se importar. Jared seguiu o loiro discretamente com os olhos e percebeu a pressa com que ele subiu as escadas. Resolveu que não pensaria muito naquilo, até porque Donna já lhe dava um generoso pedaço de uma torta de queijo mascarpone.

- Padre, eu nem sei como lhe agradecer. – Ela começou quando Jared discretamente arregalou os olhos achando que era torta demais. – Jensen está quase irreconhecível.

- Eu fico muitíssimo feliz, senhora Ackles. A senhora nem sabe o quanto! – Ele terminou a frase e provou a tal torta esquecendo-se por um momento que gula era um pecado.

- Eu admito padre, que deixei a igreja como última opção, mas mais porque eu sabia da relutância que Jensen teria. – Donna acrescentou. – Mas quando o vi na paróquia, um rapaz tão jovem, quase da idade do meu filho, foi como se Deus me iluminasse, eu sabia que significava algo ter conhecido o senhor.

- Jensen é incrível. – Jared respirou fundo antes de continuar. – É inteligente... Crítico, é verdade, mas tem um coração que bate muito forte ainda. Eu sinto que ele precisa apenas ser trazido para a superfície de novo, precisa ter pelo que viver... É claro que a situação dele abala a estrutura de qualquer pessoa... – Jared nem se deu conta de que já falava com um largo sorriso no rosto. – Mas ele é realmente um homem de bem. E com certeza vamos fazer ele recuperar essa alegria de viver que ele tem contida... – comeu mais um pedaço da torta e Donna apenas não conseguia parar de sorrir. – Porque ele tem, acredite.

- Eu sei que sim, padre. – Ela tocou a mão de Jared em forma de agradecimento. – Mais torta? – Ela ofereceu e Jared negou freneticamente. Era engraçado como ele nem havia terminado de comer e ela já estava oferecendo mais.

**x.x.x**

_Por isso mãe, só me acorda quando o sol tiver se posto._

_Eu não quero ver meu rosto antes de anoitecer._

_Pois agora lá fora, todo mundo é uma ilha._

_Há milhas e milhas e milhas e milhas..._

Mais uma noite em que o sono não vinha. Jensen se lembrava de que mal conseguiu se despedir do padre após o almoço. Sua vontade era que ele ficasse a tarde inteira ali, mas ele tinha algum compromisso com algumas tarefas da igreja. O que lhe deixava levemente eufórico é que ele prometeu que se veriam no dia seguinte.

"Ré maior", Jensen pensou ao ouvir o sino da catedral badalar às duas da manhã. Fazia um bom tempo em que estava deitado, pensando em nada e tentando dormir. Não, não era bem essa a verdade. Sua mente não pensava em nada, ou pelo menos, esforçava-se para permanecer quieta, no entanto, seu coração batia descompassado dentro do peito, saltava num compasso que ia além do allegro, um ritmo que mesmo o mais talentoso pianista teria dificuldades de acompanhar.

Não adiantaria ficar ali deitado. Precisava esticar as pernas, beber um copo de água, ver as estrelas na varanda. Talvez isso servisse para acalmar seu peito e permitir que ele fechasse os olhos e dormisse em paz.

Saiu silencioso do quarto afim de não acordar sua mãe. Vestia apenas uma calça de moleton amarrada acima da linha do quadril. Os pés descalços não faziam ruído sobre o tapete antigo, de estampa avermelhada e bege, que cobria todo o corredor e descia as escadas até a sala de visitas.

Quando chegou ao andar de baixo, notou que sua mãe, sempre tão cuidadosa e atenta a tudo havia se esquecido de fechar a cortina da janela lateral. A luz levemente alaranjada dos postes na rua entrava pelo vidro e, juntamente com o brilho bruxuleante das velas acesas para Nossa Senhora de Caravaggio, de quem sua mãe era devota, clareavam magicamente o piano de cauda quase no centro do cômodo.

Jensen tentou desviar o olhar do instrumento, mas era isso, o tempo todo, que seu coração pedia. Gritava. Implorava pelo som das teclas ecoando pelo ar. Um passo impreciso na direção do piano. Depois mais um. E sem que se desse conta, já estava diante daquele que havia sido seu companheiro e melhor amigo por anos e anos a fio.

Agora, ele sequer piscava. Sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta e os olhos se anuviarem com lágrimas grossas que teimavam em surgir. Balançou a cabeça querendo espantar aquela avalanche de sentimentos que se apoderava dele, mas foi em vão.

De repente, amor, angústia, desespero, solidão, ânsia, revolta, descrença, fé, desolação... Tudo tomava uma proporção tão gigante que o loiro sentia que se não extravasasse, poderia ter uma síncope ali mesmo.

Ainda não tinha coragem de tocar o belo piano, mas seu lado racional há muito perdera aquela batalha. Quando se viu, já havia sentado no pequeno banco e abria lentamente a tampa que separava seus dedos do teclado de marfim devidamente coberto pelo veludo vermelho.

Engoliu em seco quando a luz da rua fez as teclas brilharem como se fossem feitas de ouro e, com os olhos fechados, esticou as duas mãos e as deixou descansar por alguns minutos sobre o centro do instrumento. E o peso da lágrima que finalmente escorreu de seus olhos foi só o que bastou para empurrar seu polegar direito para baixo e fazer o som da nota dó ribombar pelos cantos mais endurecidos de sua alma.

Seus dedos estavam, de fato, sem a antiga agilidade com que antes brincavam, deslizavam, faziam amor com as teclas daquele instrumento. Mas sua alma ganhava um novo viço a medida que ele se permitia testar o som de cada acorde, cada trecho de suas obras favoritas.

Um trecho de cada uma das Quatro Estações, de Vivaldi; depois Claire de Lune, a mais famosa de Debussy e que todo pianista deve saber; e ainda sua versão para Aída, de Verdi.

A sensação que experimentava era única, indescritível. Avassaladora até. Aos poucos, se atrevia a acelerar um ou outro movimento, mudar o ritmo, criar. Sim, criar uma melodia que fosse só sua. Uma obra que marcasse seu renascimento, sua coragem saindo debaixo das pedras de medo e tristeza que ele mesmo havia colocado dentro de si.

Jensen já não sabia se a música que entrava em seus ouvidos é que lhe aquecia a alma ou se sua alma, por haver ganhado vida nova, é que fazia aquelas notas saírem por seus dedos. E a melodia que havia começado suave, insegura, como uma brisa acariciando a pele numa tarde de primavera, aos poucos ganhava densidade, peso e fazia com que o pianista ali finalmente entendesse o porquê de ter se mantido afastado daquilo que mais amava.

A música lhe despertava exatamente o que ele tinha mais medo de ter: esperança.

Quando o dia raiou, Donna cruzou com o filho na escada enquanto ela descia para preparar o café da manhã e ele finalmente subia para dormir, carregando consigo uma partitura rabiscada. Um sorriso no rosto, um sorriso no olhar, e ela pôde sentir que o coração de seu filho sorria também.


	5. V

_**Eleven saintly shrouded men**_

_(Onze homens santos com mantos)_

_**Silhouettes stand against the sky**_

_(Silhuetas paradas contra o céu)_

_**One in front with a cross held high**_

_(Um na frente com a cruz levantada)_

_**Come to wash my sins away**_

_(Vêm para limpar meus pecados)_

Na manhã que se seguiu, Donna não teve tempo de esperar Jensen pro café da manhã, e julgar pela hora que o filho havia ido se deitar, ela achou que ele não acordaria cedo mesmo. Dessa vez, foi um dos melhores motivos que Donna poderia esperar. Finalmente aquele piano havia soado novamente entre as paredes daquela casa.

A viúva de Roger Ackles há muito já havia feito todas as orações que conhecia em agradecimento a Deus. Apesar de ser uma mulher bastante devota, era bom não confundir com fanatismo. Era uma das poucas mulheres da sua geração que foram criadas a partir dos princípios católicos certos, e era uma mulher feliz por sua mãe não ter transformado a religião em uma seita, um tabu cheio de dogmas.

É verdade que é quase uma ironia, uma contradição de fato, usar as palavras 'catolicismo' e 'liberdade' na mesma sentença. Mas para Donna, tudo isso era perfeitamente conciliável. Prova disso, é que já tinha acertado as contas com seu Senhor em relação à sexualidade do filho. Mulheres geralmente se transformam em verdadeiras leoas quando se tratam de proteger suas crias. E uma mãe sabe, sempre sabe. Jensen nunca falou abertamente, mas também nunca fez questão alguma de esconder. O que restava para sua mãe era apenas aceitar e fazer aquilo que nem a ciência sabia explicar: amá-lo incondicionalmente. E esse amor somente elas, as mães, é que têm.

Junto com esse amor, vinha a aceitação e o respeito pelo filho, pelo homem que era Jensen Ackles. Já dizia a avó dele ainda quando ele era uma criança: os filhos não são nossos, são do mundo, e são o espelho dos pais. Não importava pra ela quem seu filho levava pra cama. Ela estava plenamente satisfeita que ele fosse um bom homem, um bom filho, um ser humano de caráter e que respeitasse os outros. Estava num país liberal quanto a esse tipo de coisa apesar de predominantemente católico, e por isso sentia-se em paz. E sentia em seu coração que Deus concordava com ela.

Jensen desceu as escadas da casa de seu quarto até a cozinha, extremamente sonolento. Esfregou os olhos, abriu a geladeira e pegou água. Um enorme copo de água. Aquele líquido gelado invadiu seu corpo de uma forma que o fez sentir como há tempos não se sentia: vivo.

Olhou de longe o piano ainda aberto, as cortinas pareciam dançar para o instrumento conforme o vento batia na janela aberta. Jensen sorriu de canto olhando a cena.

- Vamos devagar com isso, ok? – Ele voltou a fazer o que geralmente fazia: conversava com o piano. – Temos que recomeçar isso, então não fique me olhando desse jeito. – Ele terminou a frase e riu para si mesmo. Passou uma noite incrível e era impossível não ter acordado de bom humor.

Ele voltou ao quarto e entrou no banheiro para lavar o rosto e trocar de roupas. Escovou os dentes e desceu pra tomar café. Literalmente apenas um café. Não sentia vontade de ficar em casa, o que era uma coisa rara. Pegou novamente uma garrafa pequena de água na geladeira e resolveu correr um pouco no parque. Fazer um pouco de exercícios seria bom, sabia que estava enferrujado, não via propósito mais em cuidar da saúde, mas não era exatamente esse o objetivo quando saiu para fazer jogging, apenas queria clarear a mente e sentir seu corpo funcionar. Queria sentir seu coração bater.

_**Standing alone in the wind and rain**_

_(Esperando sozinho no vento e na chuva)_

_**Feeling the fear that is growing**_

_(Sentindo o medo crescer)_

_**Sensing the change in the tide again**_

_(Sentindo as mudanças da maré novamente)_

_**Brought by the storm that is brewing**_

_(Trazida pela tempestade que está se formando)_

**x.x.x**

Padre Jared terminava suas orações na capela e internamente desejou que tivesse havido missa pela manhã cedo. Sentiu vontade de ver Jensen, sabia que ele viria. Ultimamente ele estava reconhecendo que se apegou ao rapaz de uma forma que nunca imaginou que se ligaria a alguém. Tinha passado sua vida aprendendo a lidar com desapego, com dedicar sua vida à Deus e celebrar os valores espirituais.

Mas aquele homem loiro estava proporcionando nele uma amizade que ele nunca havia tido antes. Colegas de monastério, até o sacerdote Jeffrey eram o mais perto de amigos que ele já teve. Aos 28 anos ele estava aprendendo que talvez o que tinha com Jensen era o verdadeiro significado de amizade.

Era ainda inexperiente no assunto, o máximo que tinha conhecimento a respeito de alguma diversão era em sua infância, uma vez que passara sua adolescência estudando teologia, filosofia, matemática e latim.

Não, não reclamava. Sentia culpa quando inconscientemente queixava-se. Sua mãe havia feito uma promessa a Deus, e ele não ia se recusar a cumprir. Sentia que era uma forma de honrar sua mãe, que não apenas lhe deu a vida, mas deu a dela também.

Nunca havia se interessado por mulheres. Achava que era normal, afinal, as moças raramente se insinuavam pra ele. Sempre tinha uma ou outra, mas era muito raro. E ele compreendia até. Todos compreendiam, é claro, era um padre jovem, era bonito e tinha uma atenção especial com as pessoas. Lembrou-se vagamente de uma menina de, mais ou menos 15 anos, que havia se apaixonado loucamente por ele assim que ele chegou à paróquia. Ele ria ao lembrar-se. Para ele, não era apenas a sua condição que tornava a coisa toda cômica, mas sim a infantilidade com que via a menina.

Lucy era o nome dela. Ele lembrava-se dela vir sempre à igreja se confessar após a escola e, até que um dia, um pouco desesperada, veio até ele para pedir perdão pois sentia-se culpada por estar perdidamente apaixonada. _Adolescência... hormônios,_ ele pensava, achando realmente muito engraçado passar por aquilo.

Teve um melhor amigo no monastério, Jordan. Não era assim tão ingênuo de achar que aquele bando de garotos em plena adolescência não pensava em sexo. Ele também pensava. Não achava errado, não achava feio, não tinha tabus em relação a isso, apenas achava prudente respeitar as regras do celibato. Elas existiam por alguma razão, certo? Ele se pegava pensando nisso as vezes e na realidade nunca soube quais eram de fato essas razões, mas não queria pensar muito naquilo. Rebeldia não fazia parte de seu temperamento. A igreja não o obrigava a estar lá, mas se ele estivesse, tinha que seguir preceitos.

O padre pensava nisso enquanto voltava a sacristia. Isso lhe fez lembrar um detalhe que ainda não havia lhe passado pela cabeça. Jensen Ackles era homossexual. Ele sorriu e canto ao pensar nisso e principalmente na forma como Jensen havia dito aquilo a ele. Na realidade, ele nunca se importou muito com isso, existiam "pecados" muito piores que um homem deitar-se com outro. Os tempos mudaram e a igreja simplesmente não podia ignorar mais. Amor entre pessoas do mesmo sexo estava lá e todas as religiões do mundo não podiam mais fingir que homossexualismo não existia.

Estava ali. Bem na fuça de quem quisesse ver. E não existia divindade sob a terra ou céu que parecesse se importar com aquilo.

"_Deus cuidará de todos no dia do Julgamento Final",_ ele lembrou-se de uma aula com um bispo certa vez, meses antes de se tornar padre. Ele respirou fundo olhando uma bonita imagem de Jesus Cristo na cruz e pensou que era um argumento um pouco contraditório. Se Deus é quem iria julgar à todos, porque parecia que padres ao redor do mundo estavam fazendo isso também?

Tinha gostado de estudar filosofia aos 17 anos. Isso lhe abriu a mente, talvez abriu até demais. O padre Jeffrey havia lhe repreendido algumas vezes por certas perguntas e Jared simplesmente então decidiu deixar de fazê-las e passou a argumentar consigo mesmo. Essa era a parte boa de estudar filosofia: tinha aprendido a _pensar_. O que as vezes parecia um problema, já que quase sempre a igreja apenas quisesse que as pessoas, literalmente, falassem "amém" à tudo.

Apesar da calma e de parte de si ser extremamente resignado, se pudessem ler seus pensamentos, diriam que sim, era o padre mais rebelde que já havia se formado.

Ele conseguia conciliar pensamentos. Ele conseguia respeitar opiniões. Não impunha nada as pessoas. Religião era livre e as pessoas a seguiam se quisessem.

Ele sorriu para si mesmo pensando nisso. _Jensen tem razão. Me expulsariam._ Ele riu sozinho olhando pra aquela cruz no alto da parede. Não pelo pensamento, mas por pensar no loiro sorrindo pra ele daquele jeito marrento.

_**Feel the anxiety hold off the fear**_

_(Sinta a ansiedade, segure o medo)_

_**Some of the doubt in the things you believe**_

_(Algumas das dúvidas naquilo que você acredita)_

_**Now that your faith will be put to the test**_

_(Agora que sua fé está sendo testada)_

_**Nothing to do but await what is coming**_

_(Nada a fazer a não ser esperar pelo que vem)_

**x.x.x**

Muitas pessoas passavam pelo parque Villa Doria Pamphili, o mais antigo – e mais bonito – de Roma. Mulheres com sacolas de compras, outras brincando com os filhos, homens com suas pastas de trabalho, outros jovens andando de bicicleta. Jovens fazendo exercícios com seus fones de ouvido – Jensen reparou até algumas moças cantando em voz alta enquanto se alongavam – e adolescentes falando ao celular sem parar.

Vida, muita vida ao redor. Ele corria não muito rápido, olhando o verde bonito de algumas árvores. Era primavera e ele nem sabia.

Sua camisa branca estava molhada de suor no peito e nas costas, havia perdido a conta de quantas voltas já tinha dado ao redor da pista de corrida. Não foram muitas, não estava muito em forma. Apesar da corrida ser devagar, parava algumas vezes para respirar e beber água. Sentiu uma vontade insana de rir ao ver o olhar convidativo que uma mulher havia lhe dado quando ele passou por ela correndo.

Não, não era porque as mulheres não lhe interessavam sexualmente, mas porque era divertido passar por aquela situação. Já tinha esquecido como era um flerte, como era divertida a forma como seu cérebro reagia quando alguém demonstrava interesse por ele.

Sentia todos seus músculos trabalharem. Suas pernas, braços, ombros, pescoço. Fechava os olhos toda vez que uma brisa leve lhe tocava o rosto, refrescando. Seu peito arfava buscando por ar, até que sentiu-se quase flutuar, diminuir o ritmo da corrida, o ar agora parecia fugir de seus pulmões, seu peito estava pesado e uma dor excruciante lhe atingiu no coração. Escuridão. Não deu tempo dele sentir seu corpo cair sob o concreto da pista, mas pode ouvir uma voz feminina gritar ao longe.

- Moço! Ei! – Ela correu na direção de Jensen que jazia imóvel no meio da pista de corrida do parque. – Eu preciso de ajuda! – Ela gritava e algumas pessoas se aproximavam com seus celulares em mãos. – Alguém chame uma ambulância, por favor! – Ela voltou-se para o loiro desconhecido procurando por algum documento. – Moço, você pode me ouvir? – Ela tentava, ligeiramente desesperada. – Pode me dizer seu nome?

Mas ele não conseguia. Não sentia seu corpo e, a voz de mulher lhe parecia muito longe, há quilômetros de distância, até se perder na escuridão em que ele se encontrava e finalmente ele não ouviu mais nada.

**x.x.x**

Não demorou muito para que Jensen chegasse ao hospital numa ambulância. Os médicos fizeram ressuscitação nele pelo menos duas vezes durante o caminho. Seus documentos indicavam quem ele era e um número de emergência.

Recepcionistas do hospital fizeram ligações em uma escola primária de Roma para avisar uma senhora chamada Donna Ackles.

- Os exames indicam que esse homem tem câncer. – Um enfermeiro olhava atentamente um raio X que haviam feito de Jensen. Ele ainda estava desacordado, sob efeito de remédios, na Unidade de Terapia Intensiva do Hospital Generale Santo Spirito de Roma.

- Precisamos entrar em contato com o médico oncologista que trata dele. – A colega enfermeira respondeu ao outro. – Estamos de mãos atadas! Não sabemos o tipo sanguíneo, não sabemos o tratamento que ele está tendo, não sabemos a que ele é alérgico... – Ela parecia bastante preocupada. – Eu não acredito que alguém nesse hospital vá se responsabilizar por um paciente com um tipo raro de câncer como esse! Ele precisa do médico dele.

- Com licença. – Um moreno alto, de olhos incrivelmente azuis adentrou a sala onde os enfermeiros discutiam sobre o que fazer diante daquele raio-X. – O que temos aqui?

- Doutor Collins não temos muitas opções. – A enfermeira respondeu ao médico. – Esse homem tem um caso grave de câncer no coração e a julgar pelo avanço, poucos meses de vida.

O doutor Misha Collins olhava atentamente o raio X de Jensen que estavam postos sob um quadro iluminado próprio. Ele não era oncologista, mas era o único médico de plantão que não estava com pacientes. Ele respirou fundo antes de dar seu veredicto e realmente teve que concordar com a enfermeira.

- No coração. – Ele sorriu de um jeito triste. – É o primeiro que vejo na vida. – Ele fez uma pausa e tirou os filmes do raio X de suas luminárias. – Precisamos entrar em contato com o médico do senhor Ackles. Não podemos fazer nada.

- Sim senhor. – O enfermeiro respondeu. – Vou buscar os exames de sangue.

- Faça isso. – Doutor Misha respondeu. – E agende uma tomografia. – Ele disse e o enfermeiro assentiu com a cabeça retirando-se em seguida. – O que esse homem estava fazendo pra vir parar aqui?

- Segundo as testemunhas que chamaram a ambulância, ele estava no parque se exercitando. – A moça respondeu um pouco incerta, olhando alguns papéis dos dados de identificação de Jensen.

- E ele estava autorizado a isso? – Misha perguntou curioso. – O médico dele o liberou para exercícios?

- Não fazemos a menor ideia. – A enfermeira respondeu incerta.

- Quem é o médico dele?

- Não consta. Mas a mãe dele está a caminho.

- Mande-a direto na minha sala. – Misha respondeu deixando o pequeno cômodo e indo na direção da UTI ver o paciente.

**x.x.x**

_**Why is then God still protecting me**_

_(Por que Deus ainda está me protegendo)_

_**Even when I don't deserve it?**_

_(Mesmo quando eu não mereço?)_

_**Though I am blessed with an inner strength**_

_(Acho que fui abençoado com uma força interior)_

_**Some they would call it a penance**_

_(Alguns chamariam de penitência)_

Jared sentia que seu coração sairia pela boca. Batia na sua garganta, sentia a dilatação de sua aorta bombeando sangue muito mais rápido do que o normal. Ele estava no taxi indo diretamente ao hospital. Geralmente ele manteria a calma nessas horas, entregaria nas mãos de Deus, e rezaria o caminho todo. Mas ele simplesmente não conseguia se concentrar em oração nenhuma.

Quando o sacerdote Jeffrey Dean Morgan lhe informou que a mãe de Jensen pediu a presença do padre Jared no hospital lhe relatando o que havia acontecido com Jensen, o sacerdote achou prudente que Jared fosse, afinal, levaria um pouco de calma à uma Donna Ackles completamente desesperada no telefone.

Jared pedia ao motorista que fosse mais rápido. Não era justo, não agora, não era hora. Ele sentia sua garganta seca e seus olhos lacrimejados. Estava nervoso e a beira de um colapso. Controlava-se ao máximo que podia, era um padre, não poderia simplesmente enlouquecer quando era ele quem deveria levar consolo. Sentia calor, sentia vontade de tirar aquela batina que lhe apertava perto do pescoço. Seus cabelos começaram a ficar incômodos por serem um pouco longos lhe fazendo suar no couro cabeludo.

E aquele taxi parecia não se mexer do lugar. Ele enxugou o suor da testa e percebeu os olhos aflitos do motorista que olhava pra ele pelo retrovisor algumas vezes.

- O senhor está bem, padre? – O taxista perguntou tentando parecer casual, percebendo o nervosismo de Jared.

- Estou um pouco preocupado com esse amigo que está hospitalizado. – Jared respondeu olhando pela janela. – Mas estou bem sim, obrigado por perguntar.

- Deus vai salvá-lo, padre. – O taxista dizia enquanto Jared ouvia o tilintar do terço pendurado no retrovisor do carro.

- Amém. – Jared disse baixinho e respirou fundo. – Amém. – Ele repetiu reforçando o que o homem dissera.

Mais alguns minutos e o taxi parou em frente ao hospital. Jared pagou a corrida e agradeceu ao homem, que lhe desejou sorte dizendo que rezaria pelo amigo do padre.

Jared não pensou que fosse possível, mas o ambiente gelado do hospital fez seu coração acelerar ainda mais. Na pequena sala de espera, encontrou Donna Ackles, com as mãos enroscadas em dois terços e com marcas e grossas lágrimas nos olhos.

Ela não disse nada, apenas abraçou o padre e agradeceu entre lamentos pelo jovem estar ali. Jared a abraçou de volta, dizendo palavras de conforto, para ela e para si mesmo.

- Como ele está? – Ele ponderou o tom, mas estava morrendo para saber.

- Está sedado. – Ela respondeu enxugando novamente as lágrimas. – Os médicos disseram que tiveram que induzi-lo ao coma, pois seu coração se esforçou demais pelo exercício, e agora precisa voltar ao normal...

- Exercício? – Jared perguntou curioso, levando a senhora até o sofá de volta para que ela se sentasse. – O que houve?

- Ele saiu pra correr no parque, padre. – Donna respondeu, tentando se acalmar quando Jared sentou ao lado dela. – O coração dele não aguentou o esforço...

- Mas que diabos Jensen estava pensando? – Ele meio que esbravejou e depois se deu conta do que disse quando Donna o encarou um pouco atordoada. – Quer dizer, ele estava autorizado por seu médico?

- Não, padre. – Donna respondeu triste. – Ele se recusava a ver seu oncologista. – A mulher respondeu triste. – Foi apenas uma vez e, depois que recebeu a notícia, se negou a tratamento, a exames, tudo... Disse que apenas esperaria morrer.

Jared fechou os olhos apenas imaginando o que Jensen não deveria ter passado com tudo aquilo. Ele queria mais informações, queria saber de tudo, mas tinha certeza de que não lhe diriam, até porque isso levava um tempo. E se Jensen estava em coma induzido, é porque o dano em seu coração era grave.

- O médico dele já chegou? – Jared perguntou tentando parecer formal.

- Sim. – Donna respondeu enrolando-se mais ainda no terço. – Está na sala do outro médico. Eu passei todas as informações e eles agora estão tentando resolver.

- Que tal se formos à capela do hospital? – Jared queria desesperadamente falar com seu Deus agora. Estava na hora Dele fazer alguma coisa por Jared também, depois de ter uma vida toda dedicada a servi-Lo.

- Sim, por favor! – Donna certamente aprovou a ideia.

**x.x.x**

Doutor Misha Collins ouvia com bastante atenção às informações e exames que o oncologista Mark Pellegrino lhe passava sobre a doença de Jensen. Já se passara cerca de meia hora desde que o médico havia chegado de Veneza, onde estava numa conferência e, mal colocou os pés em Roma novamente, e seu telefone celular tocara, ainda no aeroporto.

- Jensen Ackles nunca quis se tratar. – Pellegrino explicava com a típica frieza de médicos oncologistas. – Não insisti, é uma decisão do paciente, isso está fora do meu alcance.

- Acho que o psicológico do paciente diante de uma notícia dessas está sim em nossas mãos. – Misha reprovou subjetivamente a atitude de "lavar as mãos" de Mark Pellegrino.

- Sabe quantos pacientes em atendo?

- E quantos deles têm esse tipo de câncer, doutor? – Misha provocou. – Acho que isso merecia uma atenção especial sim.

- Qual sua especialidade, doutor? – Mark perguntou um pouco arrogante.

- Sou cardiologista. – Misha respondeu relativamente orgulhoso. – Também tenho muitos pacientes e entendo do termo "gravidade da situação". Não é fácil lidar com essa parte da medicina.

- Ótimo, o senhor trata de um sistema do corpo humano. – Mark riu irônico. – Eu trato de todos.

- Temos um paciente nesse hospital com um tipo raro de câncer que está em coma induzido há quase uma hora e o senhor quer mesmo falar sobre especializações da medicina? – Collins estava a ponto de perder o controle.

Pellegrino suspirou impaciente. Não gostava de médicos muito "humanizados", não era muito fácil lidar com isso e, eram médicos, se fossem se envolver com todos os pacientes que passavam em suas mãos, ficariam depressivos em poucos meses.

- Não tem nada que possamos fazer. – Foram as palavras do oncologista, enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos loiros e ajeitava os óculos escuros na cabeça. – E não falo isso porque sou um filho da puta insensível como o senhor está dando a entender. – Ele foi irônico e Collins apenas revirou os olhos impaciente. – É realmente, literalmente, não existe tratamento pra isso, e o senhor, sendo cardiologista, deve saber muito bem disso.

- Eu sei sim. – Misha respondeu num suspiro mais calmo e resignado. – Eu sei que não podemos fazer nada convencional, não é um câncer comum, então... Só me dê os detalhes...

- Vou até o carro buscar o histórico do senhor Ackles. – Mark disse enquanto levantava-se da cadeira e deixava a sala do cardiologista Misha Collins.

Collins apenas voltou os olhos para os exames de sangue de Jensen que o enfermeiro havia lhe entregado há pouco.

A verdadeira bênção da medicina – descobrir os problemas e seus diagnósticos – vinha sempre acompanhada da maldição: a impotência diante de alguns casos. Misha amava a profissão, mas as vezes era deveras frustrante.

_**Why am I meant to face this alone**_

_(Por que eu devo enfrentar isso sozinho?_

_**Asking the question time and again**_

_(Perguntando isso o tempo todo)_

_**Praying to God won't keep me alive**_

_(Rezando para que Deus não me mantenha vivo)_

_**Inside my head feel the fear start to rise...**_

_(Dentro de minha cabeça sinto o medo começar a crescer...)_


	6. VI

_**They'll be saving their prayers when the moment comes**_

_(Eles estarão guardando suas preces para quando o momento chegar)_

_**T**__**here'll be penance to pay when it's judgment day**_

_(Haverá penitências a pagar quando for o dia do julgamento)_

Jared teve que insistir bastante para que Donna fosse pra casa comer alguma coisa e descansar. Já era noite quando o padre deu-se conta de tudo. Sabia que ela não dormiria em paz, no máximo tiraria um cochilo, afinal que tipo de mãe conseguiria dormir numa hora como aquela?

Jared velava o sono profundo de Jensen do lado de fora da UTI, apenas olhando pelo vidro todos aqueles aparelhos ao redor do loiro. Nunca em toda sua vida havia sentido uma dor tão grande no fundo da alma. Respirou fundo e tentou começar mais uma prece, mas simplesmente não sabia nem mais o que dizer a Deus a não ser pedir para que Jensen voltasse. Sabia, ou melhor, sentia em seu coração que mesmo que o tempo de vida de Jensen fosse curto, aquela ainda não era a hora dele.

- Você é parente dele? – O doutor Mark Pellegrino apareceu ao lado do padre.

- Não. – Jared limitou-se a responder. – Jensen é apenas um grande amigo.

- Entendo. – o médico agora também encarava o vidro. – Ele deve ser realmente muito especial, vi que não saiu daqui desde que cheguei.

- Estou rezando por ele. – Jared respondeu sereno e, a julgar pelo olhar do médico, ele não era dos mais religiosos não. – O senhor não reza, doutor?

- E pra que? – Pellegrino tentou não ser ofensivo. – Não sou um homem de fé e não sou hipócrita. Pelo menos não o suficiente pra recorrer a Deus apenas quando as coisas não vão bem, como muita gente faz.

- Entendo. – o padre deu um sorrisinho de canto.

Mark olhou Jared ao seu lado com o canto dos olhos. Era estranho. "Entendo"? Era tudo que ele tinha a dizer? Não ia ter sermão nem mesmo uma tentativa de convertê-lo? Nenhuma crítica ao seu ateísmo iminente, nenhum tipo de repressão? Nada? Ele apenas entendia?

- Você não me parece ser um padre muito convencional. – Mark continuava olhando Jared que mantinha os olhos fixos em Jensen. – Digo, fora a roupa, claro. – Ele riu.

- Suponho que não. – Jared respondeu sem tirar os olhos do vidro. – Ouça, doutor, sei que não sou da família e o senhor não pode me dar informações, mas... – finalmente encarou o médico. – Poderia me explicar apenas o que houve?

Mark suspirou. Realmente não poderia falar, mas ali era só um padre que estava claramente preocupado com o tal amigo. E ele tinha que admitir que ver Jensen naquele estado o fez lembrar-se do primeiro dia que o loiro esteve em seu consultório.

- Senhor Ackles chegou com alguns exames em mãos. – Mark começou, olhando Jared nos olhos. – Ele havia sentido dores no peito e andava extremamente cansado. Me disse que havia ido a alguns médicos e todos os exames indicavam que ele estava bem, exceto pelo eletrocardiograma. – o médico fez uma pausa e percebeu que Jared estava realmente interessado. – Havia uma mancha no pericárdio e por isso os médicos mandaram que ele procurasse um oncologista, isso o trouxe até mim. Quando olhei aquilo, percebi que não havia mais o que fazer, especialmente depois que fizemos a biopsia e comprovamos que se tratava de uma massa cancerígena maligna mesmo. – Pellegrino falava no mesmo tom de quem passava uma receita de bolo.

- Mas eu não entendo, doutor. – Jared dizia, modesto. – Por que não fazem simplesmente os tratamentos comuns de câncer? Radioterapia e quimioterapia...?

- Porque é no coração, padre. – Mark já estava acostumado àquele tipo de pergunta. – Esses tratamentos comprometem severamente o desenvolvimento do órgão. Não é como os outros sistemas do corpo, o coração tem formação diferente, músculos diferentes, por isso é tão raro.

- E por que o pouco tempo? Não existe nenhuma maneira de tratar? – O padre tentava se controlar ao máximo.

- Não. Não podemos mexer nessa parte do corpo, padre. E tumores no pericárdio tendem a provocar derrames em torno do coração. A hipercoagulabilidade do sangue pode causar êmbolos que trancam qualquer vaso sanguíneo a qualquer momento e em qualquer lugar... – Mark percebeu que Jared baixou os olhos ainda mais triste. – Tratamentos agressivos e invasivos como a quimioterapia não matam apenas as células ruins, mas as boas também. E, se tratando de coração, padre... Ninguém quer arriscar.

- Doutor... Vocês foram capazes de criar vida fora do útero de uma mulher, fazer clones, vacinas, coquetéis que controlam a AIDS... Não conseguem nada melhor contra o câncer? – Jared parecia mais filosofar do que perguntar.

- Muitos médicos pensam que são donos da vida, mas não é o meu caso. – Ele sorriu, tentando confortar Jared. – Não somos 'Deus', padre.

- Mas não custa nada pedirmos um pouco mais de sabedoria a Ele. – O doutor Misha Collins apareceu no corredor e pareceu ter ouvido a conversa.

- É um bom argumento. – Jared respondeu simpático ao médico que acabara de chegar.

Tanto Mark quanto Misha vestiam a clássica cor branca com um jaleco mostrando seus nomes, o que dispensava apresentações. Jared percebeu que Misha trouxera alguns papéis que pareciam ser exames para Mark analisar e, após alguns breves segundos, Jared sentiu a mão de Pellegrino tocar seu ombro.

- Você deve ter algum prestígio no céu, padre! Parece que alguém lá em cima mandou nosso amigo de volta. – O loiro sorriu e se retirou com Misha em direção ao corredor.

Jared entendeu muito bem o que o doutor Mark quis dizer. Jensen estava melhor e, após toda aquela tensão sair de cima de seus ombros, sentiu um alívio na alma e respirou fundo. E fazendo o sinal da cruz, agradeceu a Deus, como de costume.

**x.x.x**

_**And the guilty'll bleed when that moment comes**_

_(E os culpados irão sangrar quando o momento chegar)_

_**T**__**hey'll be coming to claim, take your soul away**_

_(Eles estão vindo reclamar, levar sua alma)_

O coração de Jensen se normalizou depois daquelas horas em que o loiro passou completamente medicado e alheio a tudo. Jared fora avisado que Donna estava chegando para estar ao lado do filho quando ele acordasse. O padre passou a noite em claro apenas pedindo a todos os santos que conhecia que Jensen se recuperasse o quanto antes. Ele não entendia bem o porquê de todo aquele sentimento em relação ao loiro, mas de repente, não quis se imaginar sem Jensen por perto.

Mark e Misha pareciam trocar ideias do quarto da UTI, até que Misha, com uma seringa, injetou algo através do soro que Ackles tinha em um dos braços. O padre então entendeu que o estavam tirando do coma.

Ele observava atento tudo pelo vidro da janela. Sabia que aquilo levaria um tempo e, quando os dois médicos voltaram a conversar, ficou mais tranquilo. Misha monitorava os batimentos de Jensen por um dos aparelhos que marcavam o ritmo cardíaco enquanto Mark conversava com alguma enfermeira que estava presente no quarto também.

Aos poucos, os médicos deixaram a sala, e apenas a enfermeira permaneceu. Donna logo chegou e posicionou-se ao lado do padre, que imediatamente passou um braço por cima de seus ombros, numa tentativa de tranquilizar a mulher.

- Acho que ele logo vai acordar. – disse com um sorriso contido e Donna voltou a chorar, mas agora de alegria.

- Preciso ir à capela rezar, padre. – disse devota como de costume.

- Faça isso. – ele respondeu quase num sussurro enquanto a mulher se afastava.

Ele voltou a encarar a enorme janela de vidro e viu a enfermeira levantar-se com alguma pressa. Jensen parecia estar acordando. Ele pôs uma das mãos no vidro como se pudesse atravessá-lo e viu o loiro mexer uma das pernas e os braços.

Parecia querer falar e não conseguia. Jared sentiu-se agoniado especialmente porque o aparelho que media seus batimentos cardíacos estava apitando consideravelmente. Os bipes eram constantes e os dois médicos voltaram imediatamente ao quarto e cercaram o loiro a fim de acomodá-lo.

Jensen parecia bem agitado e agora era o coração de Jared que estava disparando. O padre não conseguia ver direito o que se passava, mas percebeu um olhar do doutor Collins pra ele do lado de dentro da sala. Ele parecia tentar falar com Jensen, pedir que se acalmasse, mas seu coração novamente estava disparado.

Jared sabia que algo estava errado quando Misha deixou a sala e, após alguns segundos que pareceram horas, apareceu ao seu lado, tirando a máscara e as luvas.

- Quem é Jared? – Misha perguntou aflito.

- Sou eu. – respondeu surpreso e imediatamente Misha o agarrou pelo braço o levando até a entrada do quarto da UTI. - Vista-se.

Entregou o uniforme azul claro para Jared vestir. Touca azul, máscara branca, protetor de sapatos e luvas. Um enorme jaleco azul que cobria cada parte se deu corpo. Em seguida, foi direcionado a uma câmara que emitiu um vapor esterilizante, para diminuir os riscos de infecções aos pacientes.

- Por que estou aqui? – Jared parecia um pouco assustado e seguiu o doutro Misha até perto da cama de Jensen.

Ele viu então que apesar a agitação, o loiro permanecia de olhos fechados. Doutor Pellegrino tentava conversar com ele, mas nada parecia adiantar. Ele pedia calma a Jensen, que tentava se desfazer do soro e de todas as amarras ao redor de seu peito. O monitor de batimentos cardíacos indicava que ele estava à beira de um colapso. Foi então que Jared entendeu porque estava lá.

- Jared... – Jensen sussurrava com grande esforço.

- Fale com ele, padre, por favor. – Misha pedia calmo. – Diga a ele que está aqui.

Um pouco atordoado, Jared segurou em uma das mãos de Jensen, que estava gelada e, como se quisesse aquecê-la, trouxe para perto de si, e abaixou-se na direção do rosto do loiro, dizendo perto do ouvido dele pra que ele tivesse certeza.

- Eu estou aqui, Jensen, por favor acalme-se.

O padre dizia com a voz um pouco insegura. Não tinha certeza que o loiro estava mesmo ouvindo. Mas quando Ackles apertou seus dedos e, aos poucos, parava de se debater, foi que Jared teve a certeza de que estava sendo ouvido.

_**The sign of the cross**_

_(O sinal da cruz)_

_**The name of the rose**_

_(O nome da rosa)_

_**A fire in the sky**_

_(Um fogo no céu)_

_**The sign of the cross**_

_(O sinal da cruz)_

Mark Pellegrino respirou fundo e soltou-se do corpo de Jensen. Ele ainda estava atento e pedia a Jared pra que continuasse falando, enquanto o loiro não soltava a mão do padre. Misha mantinha os olhos fixos no monitor de batimentos cardíacos observando enquanto eles caíam e se normalizavam.

- Pressão arterial estabilizando. – A enfermeira disse diante do silêncio.

Jared sorriu para si mesmo diante de tudo aquilo. Ao ver Jensen calmo, tranquilo e respirando agora menos ofegante, fechou os olhos e, novamente, agradeceu a Deus.

O loiro girou a cabeça no travesseiro na direção de onde Jared estava e, parecia fazer um grande esforço para abrir os olhos devagar, como se despertasse de um sono de meses, onde as luzes incomodavam um pouco a visão e sua voz demorou um pouco pra voltar ao normal.

- Jared... – sussurrou ao ver, embaçado, algumas mechas dos cabelos escuros de Jared saírem pra fora da touca.

- Estou aqui. – respondeu prontamente, com medo que Jensen se agitasse novamente. – Por favor, continue calmo, Jensen.

Misha franziu o cenho não deixando de perceber algo errado naquela visão. Era um padre, afinal de contas, estava imaginando coisas. Porém, ao trocar de longe um olhar cúmplice com Mark Pellegrino, percebeu que o oncologista estava pensando o mesmo que ele e se recriminando por pensar.

**x.x.x**

Depois de mais um dia na UTI, Jensen estava bem, já podia ir ao quarto comum, não precisava mais da terapia intensiva. Quando o loiro estava mais desperto, Jared deixou-o na companhia da mãe e foi até a igreja dar satisfações a seu superior, tomar seu banho e finalmente poder comer alguma coisa e descansar.

Ele mal podia acreditar no que tinha acontecido em apenas dois dias. Uma experiência como aquela, acompanhar a morte rondando tão de perto, bem diante de seus olhos, com certeza valia muito mais que qualquer teoria a qual ele já havia estudado. Isso sem mencionar o fato de que era muito mais difícil do que ele pensava. Esse negócio de que "Deus quis assim" não era, no fundo, lá muito confortante afinal de contas.

A tarde, Jared certamente iria ao hospital ficar com Jensen, mas naquele momento tudo que ele precisava era apenas deitar e dormir.

- Padre? – Ele ouviu a voz de Jeffrey Dean Morgan soar na casa de padres ao lado da igreja onde Jared morava.

- Sim? – Ele respondeu tentando controlar um bocejo.

- Como está seu amigo? – O mais velho perguntou curioso.

- Está bem. Está tudo ótimo. – Jared respondeu muito alegre. – Foi um susto, mas ele já está bem.

- Fico muito feliz. – O sacerdote juntou as mãos e pareceu agradecer aos céus mentalmente. – Acredito que queria descansar agora, mas assim que estiver mais disposto, gostaria que ficasse no confessionário no fim da tarde.

- Sem problemas, senhor. – Jared sorriu de leve e concordou com a cabeça.

Despediu-se rapidamente de seu sacerdote superior e dirigiu-se ao quarto. Precisava dormir antes de pensar em fazer qualquer coisa. Sentia que agora seu corpo, menos tenso, pedia por descanso.

**x.x.x**

_**They'll be coming to bring the eternal flame**_

_(Eles estão vindo para trazer a chama eterna)_

_**They'll be bringing us all immortality**_

_(Eles estarão nos dando, a todos, a imortalidade)_

Jensen ainda estava bastante debilitado, mas estava no quarto, não precisaria mais da unidade de terapia intensiva. Seu estado havia se normalizado, mas Dr. Pellegrino estava preocupado que aquele ataque renderia mais problemas e limitações a Ackles. O paciente sentia seu corpo muito pesado ainda e falava pouco, apesar de ser encorajado pelos médicos a ficar mais desperto. O problema é que os remédios não estavam deixando.

- Mãe, já estou com calor. – Ele dizia enquanto Donna parecia procurar outro cobertor pra colocar sobre os pés do filho.

- Tem certeza? Isso é normal? – Ela voltou preocupada até a cama do filho. – O que está sentindo? Será que está com febre?

- Mãe eu estou com três cobertores... – Ele se esforçou pra falar e respirou fundo. – Assim está bom, por favor...

Donna apenas assentiu com a cabeça e passou uma das mãos pelo rosto do filho. Estava com a barba começando a crescer e seu rosto voltava a ter cor, não estando mais tão pálido. As olheiras ainda estavam bem marcadas, mas nada que não fosse totalmente compreensível. Mas Jensen não se importava com nenhum desses detalhes. A única coisa em que ele conseguia pensar era em Jared.

- Padre Jared não vem? – Ele perguntou fingindo um tom casual, como se fosse um assunto qualquer, mas ele estava realmente interessado.

- Ele ficou com você durante todo o dia ontem e toda a noite. – Donna respondeu tranquila. – Você chamou por ele quando acordou.

- O que? – Jensen definitivamente não lembrava e, não era de se esperar que lembrasse.

- É, doutor Collins me disse que você ficou bastante agitado e só se acalmou quando puseram o padre no quarto, porque você chamava por ele.

Jensen apenas ficou calado. Achou que provavelmente se fosse uma situação normal, pudessem perceber que ele havia corado. Era seu inconsciente falando? Ele não tinha como controlar, não era culpa dele, mas não deixou de imaginar o que não deveriam ter pensado. Ele acorda do coma e chama pelo padre. Agora estava oficialmente admitindo pra si mesmo que aquele homem estava mexendo com sua sanidade mental.

- Ele... falou algo em relação a isso? – Jensen perguntou no mesmo tom desinteressado.

- Não. Como assim? Que tipo de comentário ele poderia fazer? – Donna perguntou confusa.

- Não sei, mãe. Ele pode ter achado estranho.

- E por que? Ele é um representante de Deus, filho... É claro que você chamaria por ele! – Jensen apenas resolveu pensar que sua mãe deveria ser um pouco ingênua.

- É. Deus. – Jensen deu um sorriso de canto, quase irônico. Sua mãe nem percebeu.

- Deus colocou ele no seu caminho. – Ela respondeu sentando-se na poltrona ao lado da cama do filho.

- Você colocou ele no meu caminho, mãe. – Jensen, cético como sempre.

- Não seja ingrato com o Senhor, Jensen! – bronqueou o filho.

- Não estou sendo, mãe. – Ele riu. – Estou sendo óbvio. – Ele fez uma pausa. – Mas Jared é diferente das pessoas, isso eu admito. Ele realmente parece ter algo que as outras pessoas não tem e, se eu tiver que atribuir esse dom a alguma coisa, que seja a alguma coisa divina...

- Claro que é! – Donna agora gostou da resposta. – Ele se importa com você.

Jensen fechou os olhos e sorriu de leve ao ouvir aquilo, porque era verdade. Jared se importava mesmo, de uma forma que ele não sabia explicar, apenas sentia, dava pra sentir.

- Então... Você acha que ele vem? – Jensen insistiu, mas dessa vez sem despertar certa curiosidade na mãe com tanto interesse.

- Acho que sim, filho. – Ela respondeu olhando de canto para Jensen. – Acredito que mais tarde ele deva vir.

Jensen apenas assentiu com a cabeça e fechou os olhos novamente. Parecia que o sono estava voltando. Sentiu uma das mãos de sua mãe lhe acariciar os cabelos e logo dormiu.

**x.x.x**

Já era quase noite e Jared literalmente contava os minutos pra sair daquele confessionário quente e desconfortável, e ir ver Jensen. Estava querendo saber se ele acordou bem, se já estava no quarto, se havia pedido por ele...

Ele havia dormido, pouco, mas dormiu. Ainda bocejava e tinha que admitir que as vezes não estava ouvindo o que os fiéis estavam dizendo a ele. Esse negócio de confissão pra ele nunca fora lá muito eficaz, mas desde que trouxesse algum conforto para as pessoas, simplesmente serem ouvidas e terem o perdão de Deus, já servia de consolo.

Ele olhou novamente no relógio. Sete da noite. Espiou pela pequena porta do confessionário e, finalmente, não havia mais ninguém. Saiu de lá apressado antes que aparecesse alguém de última hora e foi para a sacristia tirar a batina. Ele ainda assim usava o típico traje negro, calças, camisa com o sinal branco na gola e vestiu um casaco também negro por cima. Andou até o altar e fez uma breve oração.

Quem o visse, acharia estranha a pressa, mas ele queria ver Jensen, certificar-se de que ele estava realmente bem e fora de perigo, pelo menos por enquanto. Avisou o sacerdote Jeffrey e pegou um taxi rumo ao hospital mais uma vez.

**x.x.x**

_**Holding comunion so the world be blessed**_

_(Dando a comunhão de forma que o mundo seja abençoado)_

_**my creator, my God, lay my soul to rest**_

_(Meu Criador, meu Deus deixará minha alma descansar)_

- Eu acho realmente ótimo que seja esse o motivo, senhor Ackles. – Começou o doutro Misha Collins enquanto examinava Jensen naquele fim de tarde. – Mas não podia se exercitar. De nenhuma maneira.

- Seu coração é frágil, Ackles, não pode sofrer impactos como o de uma corrida. – Mark Pellegrino complementava a opinião do colega enquanto fazia algumas anotações no prontuário de Jensen.

- Eu não sabia. – Jensen respondeu sincero.

- Se tivesse me ouvido, ouvido as minhas recomendações sobre fazer o tratamento... – Mark começou a falar sem olhar o loiro.

- Claro, e você deixa um paciente como ele simplesmente sair de seu consultório sem mais nem menos. – Misha ponderava o tom, mas ainda era agressivo.

- Lógico, faria muito sentido prender o paciente, amarrá-lo a uma cama e obrigá-lo a se tratar. – Mark finalmente tirou os olhos do prontuário e olhou Misha do lado oposto da cama de Jensen. – E seria processado por cárcere privado. Muito esperto.

- Que tal negligência? – Misha provocou.

- Mas como se atreve? – E Mark se ofendeu.

- Ei, tudo bem. – Jensen interrompeu os médicos. – Eu fui teimoso, eu não quis saber, eu fiquei meses em estado de inércia e isso é culpa minha e não do doutor Pellegrino.

- É um pouco. – O médico loiro alto finalmente encarou Jensen e Misha resolveu ficar em silêncio. – Eu devia ter lhe dado mais informações, mas você simplesmente se recusou a fazer todos os exames seguintes que pedi.

- Doutor, entenda, eu havia perdido a esperança, o propósito. Para que adiar o inevitável?

- Porque fazemos isso todos os dias. – A voz de Jared ecoou no quarto pela porta entre aberta e todos viraram-se para encarar o padre. – Pra morrer, basta estar vivo, não é mesmo?

Jensen não conseguiu conter um sorriso largo ao ver o padre ali, aproximando-se ao pé da cama do loiro. Mais uma vez, Mark e Misha trocaram olhares cúmplices de quem percebera que algo estava acontecendo ali. Donna aproximou-se de Jared lhe pedindo a bênção, ele gentilmente fez o sinal da cruz na mulher.

- O padre tem razão. – Misha disse quebrando o silêncio. – Que bom que percebeu que sofrer não é a solução, senhor Ackles.

- É melhor manter acesa a chama no coração e a certeza na mente... De que um dia nos encontraremos novamente. – Mark complementou a frase do colega.

- Calem a boca. – Jensen respondeu rindo e todos acharam graça também. Mas Jensen, é claro, apenas reparou no sorriso de um Jared que olhava diretamente pra ele.

- Jensen, estamos lhe medicando agora e você ficará hoje e amanhã sob observação, tudo bem? – Mark falava e Misha apenas concordava. – E, por favor, nada de esportes quando sair daqui, certo? Sem esforço físico, sem correr... Não estamos dizendo que você não pode fazer nada, caminhadas estão liberadas, desde que não longas e a nutricionista vai passar aqui amanhã pra lhe falar sobre sua alimentação...

- E, senhor Ackles, sabemos que já tentou e que fez os programas, mas vamos lhe encaminhar para uma psicóloga. – Misha foi categórico e Mark concordou.

- Olha, eu já estou bem quanto a isso, não vou falar dos meus problemas com uma completa estranha!

- Filho, por favor, se os médicos dizem, é porque é preciso. – Donna insistiu.

- Mas...

- Eu também acho uma ótima ideia. – Foi a vez de Jared se manifestar. – Vai ser bom pra você.

- Eu tenho conversado com padre Jared, e já suficiente. – Jensen insistiu, tentando convencer os médicos.

- Entendemos que esteja numa situação confortável e não tenho dúvidas de que aconselhamento religioso deve ser muito eficaz. – Mark recomeçou. – Mas o padre não é um profissional.

- Não importa! – Jensen parecia realmente uma criança teimosa.

- Dê uma chance, Jen... – Jared insistiu agora que percebeu que Jensen olhava pra ele. – Pelo menos vá a uma consulta...

- Jare...

- Uma apenas. – Jared sorriu e aqueles olhos de cãozinho perdido estavam ali novamente.

- Tudo bem. – O loiro respondeu, marrento, mas com vontade de rir.

Mark e Misha voltaram a se olhar daquela maneira de quem sabia que estava acontecendo alguma coisa entre os dois. Pra confirmar a desconfiança, Jared ainda se encaminhou ao lado da cama de Jensen e segurou uma de suas mãos. Bastou esse gesto para os médicos perceberem o que de fato estava se passando entre os dois, não era nenhum milagre divino. Ou era do destino talvez.

Ambos os médicos se retiraram e, ao que Mark fechou a porta atrás de si e os dois ganharam o corredor, nem precisaram se olhar.

- Não me admiro que ele tenha mudado de ideia. – Pellegrino quebrou o breve silêncio entre os dois.

- Um paciente terminal que saiu de praticamente uma hibernação... – Misha sorriu de canto, ironizando a própria vida. – Como isso é possível?

- Quem tem por "quem" viver, é capaz de suportar qualquer "como". – Mark respondeu e Misha apenas sorriu concordando enquanto entravam na sala do doutro Collins.

_**Lost the love of heaven above**_

_(Perdi o amor pelo paraíso lá de cima)_

_**Chose the lust of the earth below**_

_(Escolhi a luxúria da terra aqui embaixo)_

_**Eleven saintly shrouded men**_

_(Onze homens santos com mantos)_

_**Came to wash my sins away**_

_(Vêm para limpar meus pecados)_


	7. VII

_**How do you explain the way the stars just**_

_(Como você explica a forma com que as estrelas)_

_**Hang way up in the sky**_

_(Estão presas no céu)_

_**How do you explain the way rain goes away**_

_(Como você explica a forma como a chuva vai embora)_

_**Whenever you walk by**_

_(Por onde quer que você passe)_

O sacerdote Jeffrey Dean Morgan havia terminado a missa da manhã e, novamente, Jared saiu ás pressas até o hospital para ficar com o tal amigo Jensen. Padre Morgan sabia o quanto seu pupilo havia se apegado ao filho de Donna, mas realmente aquela semana estava sendo um pouco estranha. Jared praticamente não falava de outra coisa.

Jeffrey respirou fundo, tinha experiência suficiente pra saber o que Jared provavelmente não estava percebendo: que estava se envolvendo um pouco demais com o pianista. Notou as mudanças no jovem padre, mudanças de rotina inclusive e o quanto havia deixado algumas de suas tarefas da igreja de lado.

A sacristia estava vazia e o sacerdote olhou a batina de Jared pendurada de qualquer jeito no cabide, indicando que ele realmente saiu com pressa.

Quando o conheceu, Jeffrey viu nele algo raro entre os padres da sua idade: vocação. Era verdadeira sua vontade de servir à religião, a Deus e dedicar sua vida a levar a Palavra às pessoas. Jared era disciplinado e, apesar de ser muito bonito, nunca houve incidentes que dessem algum tipo de trabalho ao sacerdote. Quando havia sido informado que um padre tão jovem estava sendo encaminhado para sua paróquia, Jeffrey sentiu certa preocupação quanto àquilo. Padres jovens sempre dão trabalho. Ainda não sabem direito o que querem.

Mas Jared sabia e Jeffrey na época ficou seguro com ele. Os fiéis o apreciavam e, contrariando o que sempre acontecia, as mulheres mais velhas também o aprovavam. O que não deixava de ser raro também, as beatas não gostavam de padres muito jovens, não confiavam na pouca idade para estar em meio aquela área de tantas restrições. Na época, lembrou-se que Jared havia discursado na missa sobre os julgadores sociais.

Certo, naquele momento Jeffrey achou que Jared seria um rebelde. Riu pra si mesmo quando se lembrou da situação. O padre sempre tinha uma pergunta, um questionamento filosófico e, ainda, gostava de ressaltar tudo que lia na Bíblia e achava que não fazia sentido.

Por sorte, ele parou com isso com o tempo.

O sacerdote olhou pela janela e uma chuva fina começava a cair. O resto da tarde logo iria embora junto com o sol e, dessa vez, ele estava começando a se preocupar com Jared e sua pouca experiência de vida para lidar com as pessoas.

**x.x.x**

_**It's a mystery just how life can lead**_

_(É um mistério como a vida pode te levar)_

_**To a place you've never been**_

_(Para um lugar onde você nunca esteve)_

- Eu já ouvi falar dessa garota! – Jensen riu enquanto continuava uma conversa com Jared. Animados, ambos, falando sem parar. Nem parecia que o loiro tinha acabado de ter um ataque cardíaco e quase morrido no dia anterior.

- Me senti extremamente tentado a responder as perguntas dela naquele dia. – Jared sorria, sentado aos pés da cama de Jensen, que tinha acabado de comer um lanche leve com um chá e alguns biscoitos que Jared experimentou e gostou, mas Jensen apenas ficava repetindo que tinha 'gosto de hospital'.

- E você respondeu? – Jensen perguntou enquanto conversavam sobre um diário virtual na internet com vídeos de uma romena chamada Cristina Rad que, em um de seus vídeos, fez perguntas sobre as contradições das religiões.

- Não. – Jared respondeu ainda sorrindo dando de ombros. – Pra que eu iria? A garota me pareceu ter uma opinião formada e, mais, pareceu estar convicta e ser uma pessoa feliz não sendo religiosa.

- Você é estranho, sabia? – Jensen controlou o riso para não gargalhar. – Todo mundo parece saber que você é um padre, menos você, Jared.

- Não, Jen, não é isso. – Jared sorriu mostrando as covinhas. – Acho que as pessoas estão rotulando demais a igreja, também não é bem assim.

- E como é então? – Jensen ajeitou-se na cama, arrumando o travesseiro nas costas, sentando-se de maneira mais confortável. – Responda pra mim as perguntas dela.

- Ok. – Jared foi quem se ajeitou aos pés de Jensen agora, pensou e respirou fundo por um segundo. – Eu não lembro agora muito bem como eram as perguntas que a garota faz no vídeo, mas acho que dá pra ter uma noção, tenho uma boa memória. – Ele riu e Jensen realmente estava pronto para ouvir. – Primeiro, se não me engano, ela perguntou sobre ser feliz no Paraíso.

- É, é o que acontece comigo. – Jensen comentou. – Minha mãe é devota, mas eu não sou, então eu irei pro inferno e ela não. Presumimos que ela sinta minha falta "lá em cima". – Jensen riu fazendo o padre sorrir também.

- Exato, mas se partirmos disso, a garota estava afirmando que almas tem uma percepção sensorial igual ao corpo, e já por aí podemos ver que isso não é verdade. – Jared começou a responder calmo. – Quer dizer, presumir que almas reconheçam quem está no céu e quem não está é um pouco... humano demais, não acha?

- Pode ser. – Jensen respondeu um pouco incerto. – Manter laços de amizade e família também são características humanas corpóreas. – O loiro acrescentou e Jared assentiu com a cabeça.

- E isso não tem a ver com Deus, Jensen. Tem haver com humanidade. A Bíblia é a palavra de Deus, mas ainda assim foi escrita por homens e traduzida por eles também. – Jared disse calmo, mas num tom filosófico.

- Está admitindo que a Bíblia é falha? – Jensen desafiou.

- Estou admitindo que o homem é falho. – O padre sorriu só de olhar a expressão desafiadora de Jensen. – As interpretações da Palavra do Senhor ao longo dos séculos foram distorcidas.

- Devo estar sob efeito de remédios e estou alucinando! – O loiro passou as mãos pelos olhos e Jared riu. – Você não deveria estar falando essas coisas!

- E por que não? – Jared ainda ria.

- Porque você é padre, tem que "vestir a camisa" da empresa! Defender sua religião, dizer às pessoas que é uma coisa boa, que elas devem fazer parte... Desde que o conheci, você faz o oposto comigo.

- Não fui eu que fiz o oposto. – Jared respondeu mais sério. – Olhe pra você, Jensen. Está rindo, com consequências severas, mas saiu pra correr... Saiu de casa... – Conforme Jared falava, o loiro baixava os olhos ligeiramente sem graça. – Acho que o que eu fiz foi exatamente o propósito da religião: melhorar as pessoas.

Jensen voltou a encarar um Jared sorridente. Aquele homem se tornava mais incrível para ele a cada dia que passava. Até aquela roupa de padre ficava bem nele! Jensen respirou fundo e achou que se tinha alguma chance dele não ir para o inferno, acabou com ela no momento em que pensou que Jared ficava _sexy_ vestido com aquela roupa preta. _Eu vou pro inferno tb... _

_**You've knocked on that door**_

_(Você bateu na porta)_

_**A hundred times before,**_

_(Uma centena de vezes antes)_

_**When it s**__**uddenly let you in**_

_(Quando eu, de repente, te deixei entrar)_

- Jensen? – O moreno alto o chamou uma vez que ele tinha simplesmente ficado em silêncio apenas o encarando, ainda que seus olhos revelassem um tom de insegurança.

- Toquei piano também. – Ackles disse com um sorriso tímido.

- O que? – Jared arregalou os olhos e parecia abrir um sorriso ainda maior. – Não acredito! Quando?

- Na noite anterior que saí pra correr. – Jensen respirou fundo. – Não sabia o quanto tinha sentido falta.

- Quando vai tocar pra mim? Quero ouvir! – O padre agora parecia uma criança empolgada porque descobriu que iria conhecer a Disney.

- Você quer? – Jensen sentiu uma alegria interior ao perceber que a notícia havia provocado tanta animação no padre.

- É lógico! Assim que você sair daqui. Combinado? – Jared levantou-se de onde estava e sentou-se ao lado de Jensen dessa vez, mais perto.

- Claro. – Jensen respondeu quase num sussurro e sentiu sua respiração acelerar um pouco.

Ele não sabia mais o que dizer, queria apenas ficar ali, olhando Jared sorrindo pra ele, dizendo apenas com o olhar que tudo ia ficar bem, que o resto do mundo não precisava nem existir e...

- Com licença. – Doutor Misha Collins tirou Jensen de seus devaneios quando abriu a porta.

- Pode entrar. – O loiro respondeu após um breve suspiro ao ver o homem parado com a porta entreaberta.

- Como está, padre? – Misha cumprimentou Jared que se levantou educadamente lhe estendendo a mão. Jensen olhou a cena e achou que talvez merecesse uma foto, com a devida legenda "ciência e religião fizeram as pazes". Sorriu para si mesmo logo depois que percebeu que ainda parecia precisar de séculos para se ver uma coisa como aquela.

- Tudo ótimo, doutor. – Jared respondeu simpático e logo voltou para perto de Jensen.

- Jensen, como se sente hoje? – Misha voltou-se para o paciente. – Dores? Dificuldades para respirar?

- Não, me sinto bem. – Jensen respondeu sincero. – Só quero ir pra casa.

- Você irá, não se preocupe. – Misha sorriu e fingiu que falava com uma criança. – Sente fome? Cansaço? – Misha sentou-se ao lado oposto da cama de Jensen de onde Jared estava.

- Estou bem. – Jensen respondeu novamente sincero, mas olhando Jared dessa vez. Misha olhou de canto a cena e segurou a vontade de rir.

- Senhor Ackles, quero saber se vai fazer o tratamento. – Misha foi direto ao ponto. – Não vai curá-lo, mas vai lhe dar mais tempo. Sei que o doutor Pellegrino já lhe deixou a par disso da primeira vez que foi ao consultório dele e que o senhor não quis. Mas acho que as coisas mudaram, não é mesmo? – O médico terminou a frase olhando Jared.

- Claro que sim. – Jared respondeu antes que o loiro pudesse se manifestar. – Vai fazer o que estiver ao alcance, não é mesmo Jen? – Ele olhou o loiro com expectativa, mas Jensen não sabia bem o que dizer.

- Quanto tempo? – Jensen respondeu olhando o médico.

- Não temos como prever, senhor Ackles. – Misha foi sincero. – Temos que levar em conta seu ataque cardíaco de ontem e o tempo em que ficou sem se tratar. Precisaremos de novas tomografias e raios x pra ver como está seu coração.

Jensen deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e tudo era um pesadelo novamente. Lembrou-se de como se sentiu quando doutor Mark lhe disse que seus dias estavam contados e não tinha nada que a medicina pudesse fazer a respeito.

- Certo. – Ackles respondeu mais desanimado do que o normal, mas Jared simplesmente sorriu de novo.

- Preciso que fique com a coluna reta e o peito nu. – Misha tirou o estetoscópio que tinha no pescoço e passou a examinar o loiro. Jensen ajeitou-se na cama e tirou as vestes que cobriam seu peito e ombros. – Respire fundo. – Misha pediu e Jensen o fez. – De novo. – Jensen obedeceu novamente enquanto o médico ouvia o coração de Jensen trabalhar normalmente com seus pulmões.

Jensen olhou para Jared um pouco preocupado. O moreno alto instintivamente segurou na mão de Jensen e, Misha automaticamente ouviu o coração de Jensen bater mais rápido, ele encarou Jensen que permanecia com a mesma cara de paisagem só que agora segurava na mão do padre.

Doutor Collins segurou o riso e apenas confirmou o que já sabia.

_**I don't know why I've been so blessed**_

_(Eu não sei porque sou tão abençoado)_

_**To love someone like you**_

_(Por amar alguém como você)_

_**I don't know why I must confess,**_

_(Eu não sei, devo confessor)_

_**I only know i do**_

_(Só sei que amo)_

- Seu coração está normal, senhor Ackles. – Ele sorria ao dar a notícia a Jensen. – Na realidade, melhor do que a gente pensa. – Ele concluiu e passou a olhar o padre. Pensou que claramente o moreno não tinha entendido do que ele estava falando.

- Então posso ir pra casa? – Jensen voltava a vestir-se e se encostar no travesseiro às suas costas.

- Amanhã, tudo bem? Não vamos arriscar. – Misha preparava-se para se retirar do quarto. – Mais tarde a enfermeira virá tirar sua pressão e trazer alguns remédios, estamos entendidos?

- Claro. – Jensen respondeu e suspirou.

Misha deixou o quarto e Jared percebeu que Jensen havia ficado ligeiramente triste.

- Ei... – O padre começou e Jensen olhou pra ele. – São boas notícias, certo?

- Eu acho. – O loiro respondeu incerto. – Quer dizer, eu sei o que você vai falar... Que poderia ser pior e tal, que eu poderia já estar morto, que é realmente uma sorte...

- Eu acho que você deveria tirar algo de positivo nisso. Pense... Quem sabe fazer coisas que sempre quis e antes tinha todas as desculpas pra não fazer... – Jared dizia tentando reanimar o loiro. – Uma viagem? Um show de algum músico que você goste? Conhecer alguém...?

- Claro. – Jensen riu irônico. – Ótimo momento pra 'conhecer alguém' e depois contar a ele que vou morrer logo.

- Jensen! – O padre chamou a atenção do outro.

- Mas é verdade. – Jensen respirou fundo e fez uma pausa. Olhou nos olhos de Jared e percebeu que ele não queria conhecer ninguém, ele já havia conhecido. E parecia que o maior problema dele não era mais o fato de Jared ser padre. Ele não tinha mais tempo. – E pensar que você tem a vida toda e vai passar sozinho.

- Não estou sozinho. – Jared franziu o cenho. – E não vamos ter essa conversa sobre você não gostar de eu ser padre de novo, certo?

- Certo. – Jensen respondeu rápido demais.

Jared o observou com o canto dos olhos, não era típico que Jensen acatasse as coisas assim tão facilmente.

- Quer dizer... – Jared recomeçou e Ackles engoliu a seco. – Por que exatamente você se incomoda?

- Não me incomodo. – Jensen tentou um ar de indiferença. – É a sua vida, suas escolhas. Certo?

- É. – Jared não tirava os olhos do loiro que não correspondia. O padre fingiu engolir a resposta de Ackles.

- Com licença. – Duas batidas na porta e uma enfermeira apareceu, um pouco tímida. – Seu remédio, senhor Ackles.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e a moça entrou. Jared se afastou da cama para dar espaço para a enfermeira, que checou a pressão de Jensen, lhe entregou alguns remédios e retirou um dos soros que o loiro tinha em um dos braços.

- Sua mãe ligou, senhor Ackles, e pediu pra avisar que assim que terminar a aula, ela vem pro hospital pra passar a noite. – A enfermeira disse formalmente.

- Certo. – Jensen respondeu enquanto mexia o braço agora sem o soro, estava um pouco dormente.

- Doutor Pellegrino também virá daqui a pouco. – A moça complementou. – O senhor estará liberado amanhã após algumas radiografias.

Ackles assentiu com a cabeça e a enfermeira se retirou. Ele olhou ao redor da cama e percebeu que Jared não estava mais ali. O moreno estava na janela do quarto, olhando para fora, percebendo que estava chovendo. Jensen não podia ver o rosto do outro, mas apostaria o que lhe restava de vida que o padre estava triste.

Era a primeira vez desde que o conhecera que o vira daquele jeito.

_**And how do you explain the way**_

_(E como você explica a forma)_

_**My world h**__**as changed right before my eyes**_

_(Como meu mundo mudou bem diante dos meus olhos)_

- Ei. – Jensen chamou por ele e, Jared voltou-se na direção do loiro. – O que foi?

- Nada. – Jared forçou um sorriso e voltou a aproximar-se da cama do loiro. – O que a enfermeira disse? Você está bem?

- Por que está assim? – Jensen parecia 'estudar' o padre, sequer prestou atenção no que ele disse. – Falei alguma coisa errada?

- Mas é claro que não, de onde tirou isso? – Jared respondeu um pouco sem graça.

- Você é um péssimo mentiroso. – Jensen achou até graça do jeito um pouco amador do padre. Provavelmente não estava acostumado a fazer aquilo.

Jared riu sem graça e voltou pra perto do loiro. Ackles apenas observou o jeito um pouco acanhado que Jared de repente tinha ficado. Logo ele, que era até um pouco invasivo no olhar, agora pareceu com receio de chegar perto.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta um tanto quanto pessoal e perturbadora? – Jensen falou quase num sussurro. O tom ligeiramente mais grave e rouco.

- Claro. – Jared sentiu um frio lhe correr pela espinha só pela forma com que Jensen perguntou. Parecia quase um verdadeiro confessionário pra ele agora.

- Já se apaixonou?

Jared ficou calado por alguns instantes. Na realidade, nunca tinham perguntado isso a ele, nem ele, como homem, havia parado pra pensar no assunto. Não é como se ele soubesse como era sentir-se amando outra pessoa com outras intenções que não fossem de amor fraternal, mas ele já ouvira e lera muitas histórias a respeito e tinha alguma noção de como era. As tais 'borboletas no estômago', as mãos suando frio, coração disparado... Mas ele realmente nunca tinha se sentido daquela forma com ninguém.

- Não. – Ele respondeu sincero, como se admitisse pra sua mãe que quebrou o vaso da sala.

- Nunca? – Jensen parecia um pouco incrédulo. – Esse lance de celibato é... sério?

- Muito sério. – Jared respondeu mais sem graça ainda.

- Então quer dizer que você nunca... – Jensen viu o padre corar. – Nenhuma _vezinha_?

- Não. – rlr respondeu sincero com um sorriso sem graça.

- Nenhum beijo na boca? – Quem visse poderia até jurar que Jensen estava até se divertindo.

Jared fez que não com a cabeça.

- Isso não pode ser sério! – Jensen riu agora. – Como assim, cara? Nunca sentiu vontade?

- Eu fiz uma escolha, Jensen, e mantive minha palavra. – Jared parecia agora defender-se apesar de estar sorrindo tímido.

- Isso não responde minha pergunta. – Ackles segurou o riso. – Sentiu ou não?

- Não, estou bem. – Jared respondeu mais pra si mesmo do que para o amigo.

- Não sabe o que está perdendo. – Jensen respondeu mais sério depois de um longo suspiro, até que Jared teve coragem de encará-lo. – Ou melhor, provavelmente sabe...

- Eu beijei a minha prima Bethany no meu aniversário de cinco anos. – Jared disse e Jensen gargalhou dessa vez. – Mas provavelmente não conta... – Ele sorriu, ao menos Jensen parecia melhor.

- Você é inacreditável. – O loiro respondeu e o bom humor da conversa havia se restaurado.

_**And how do you explain the way you**_

_(E como você explica a maneira como você)_

_**Gave me wings **__**when i swore i could never fly**_

_(Me deu asas quando eu jurei que nunca poderia voar)_


	8. VIII

Jensen definitivamente era outra pessoa depois que conhecera Jared. Duas semanas se passaram desde que ele saiu do hospital e ele e o padre estavam se encontrando todos os dias, ou quase todos. Jensen estava fazendo o tratamento, tomando uma quantidade significativa de remédios, mas sabia que o que realmente ajudava era ter aquele moreno alto de covinhas por perto.

Ele tentou por algum tempo evitar pensar a respeito e negar pra si mesmo que estava se apaixonando pelo padre. Só que chegou uma hora em que ele não tinha condições de fazer isso.

Havia se conformado. E sabia que estava mais ferrado do que já estaria naturalmente.

No final de semana em que Jared precisou viajar para alguns compromissos em algumas cidades ao redor de Roma, Jensen ficou em casa pensando exatamente no que estava acontecendo entre eles. O padre era inteligente, estudado, sensato e tinha um otimismo que chegava a irritá-lo às vezes, isso sem mencionar sua paciência excessiva, mas ele sabia que o moreno não fazia ideia dos reais sentimentos de Jensen.

Imaginou a cena mais de uma vez: ele declarando todo seu amor pelo padre e Jared simplesmente, com toda aquela calma, dizendo que Ackles estava confundindo as coisas e que deveria orar pra pedir orientação.

Se Jared dissesse qualquer coisa parecida a isso a ele, provavelmente o socaria, não importando se ele usava uma batina e um crucifixo.

Ele passou a tarde sentado ao piano esperando Jared. Havia ensaiado a música que tinha composto para o padre e prometeu que tocaria piano pra ele naquele dia, depois de tanto adiar. Claro que Jared não sabia que a música era exatamente pra ele.

Estava bem disposto àquela tarde e fazia um calor razoável. A janela grande da sala estava aberta e a claridade dava uma visão do piano de cauda. Não estava mais tão empoeirado e agora era digno de estar lá, já que um verdadeiro pianista tinha voltado a dançar seus dedos pelas _ebonies_ e _ivories¹._

**x.x.x**

Jared preparava-se para sair mais uma vez, iria até a casa de Jensen como de costume. Finalmente o loiro havia concordado em tocar uma música pra ele no piano, depois de tanta insistência sua. Jared estava animado, e não se acostumava nunca com aquela sensação de ansiedade e excitação que sentia toda vez que ia encontrar Jensen.

Ficava feliz? É deveria ser aquilo mesmo, afinal, era a primeira vez que ele tinha essa relação de amizade tão próxima a alguém.

- Filho, você está saindo? – O sacerdote Jeffrey Dean Morgan encontrou o jovem padre quando ele deixava a igreja.

- Sim, padre. – Ele sorriu, feliz. – Vou ver Jensen.

O sacerdote Morgan suspirou e Jared diminuiu o sorriso.

- Algum problema, padre? – Jared perguntou desconfiado.

- Jared, sente-se, por favor. – ele apontou para um banco na última fileira da igreja, perto da porta de saída.

Jared estranhou a colocação, mas obedeceu. Ambos estavam vestidos com a mesma roupa. Calças, camisas e sapatos pretos, apenas com o detalhe branco na gola, entretanto o sacerdote estava com um casaco preto.

- Algum problema, senhor? – Jared pareceu ligeiramente preocupado ao ver as feições de Jeffrey, um olhar um pouco confuso, como se procurasse as palavras para falar sobre aquilo.

- Não acha que tem passado tempo demais com esse moço, o Jensen?

- Acho que sim. – Jared sorriu novamente. – Acho que passo muito tempo com ele. Mas _demais_ o senhor quer dizer 'além do normal'?

- É. – O sacerdote foi direto. – As pessoas vão começar a comentar, filho.

- Comentar? – Jared parecia confuso. – Que tipo de comentário?

Jeffrey fez uma pausa e não sabia como colocar aquilo. Jared poderia ser um pouco ingênuo, mas não era nenhum idiota. Ele suspirou ao perceber o que o sacerdote queria dizer e não deixou de sentir-se um pouco chateado.

- Eu entendo. – falou baixinho. – Mas não acredito que as pessoas vejam maldade nisso, até porque ele está muito doente, senhor.

- Jared...

- Senhor, com todo respeito. – Jared interrompeu gentilmente seu sacerdote. – Peço que não se preocupe com isso, estou seguro da minha religião e Jensen é só um amigo.

Jeffrey sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça um pouco mais tranquilo por ouvir aquilo. Certo, ele estava exagerando, Jared era um bom homem e se achou até um pouco injusto por julgá-lo dessa forma. Jared pediu licença, Jeffrey assentiu e ele voltou a deixar a igreja.

O moreno alto sentiu o sol bater em seu rosto, era como se iluminasse não apenas sua visão, mas algo dentro dele. Desceu as escadas da catedral e olhou um casal de namorados que passava de mãos dadas. Sorriu pra si mesmo e lembrou-se da conversa que teve com Jensen no hospital há duas semanas.

_Se apaixonar_. Será que era mesmo daquele jeito? Aquela sensação de ouvir música e flutuar, a ansiedade, os suspiros, a vontade insana de estar sempre junto, os beijos, os abraços.

O sexo.

Ele andava devagar pela rua e corou ao pensar naquilo, olhando discretamente para os lados como se alguma daquelas pessoas que passavam pudessem ler seus pensamentos. Riu discretamente de si mesmo, se achando um adolescente.

As ruas de Roma estavam bastante movimentadas, mas a casa de Jensen era próxima da igreja. Ele não sabia o que tinha de errado com aquele dia, mas começou a ver casais o tempo todo. Será que era algum dia especial? A cada esquina que virava, a cada rua que atravessava, dois "pombinhos" apareciam de mãos dadas, abraçados, dividindo um sorvete ou apenas rindo e trocando beijos discretos pelas calçadas e cafeterias da capital italiana.

Era engraçado o quanto ele poderia ser seguro de que não era aquilo o que queria para si, a vida toda ele não viu problemas e não sentiu vontade. Era feliz servindo a seu Deus, sentia-se cumprindo sua missão, mas ele não podia mentir pra si mesmo. _Hoje_ todas aquelas imagens estavam começando a incomodá-lo.

Ele suspirou e, mais alguns minutos e já estaria na casa de Jensen.

**x.x.x**

Donna estava dando aulas e deixou o almoço pronto para o filho, mas ele não tinha fome. Na verdade, ele estava nervoso. Sempre ficava quando ia encontrar com Jared. Era seu amor platônico, mas ele sentia-se tão bem por amar novamente. Não queria fazer planos e isso não o frustrava tanto.

Queria passar seus últimos meses de vida com Jared, mas sabia que isso era impossível. Estava contente com a amizade dele, apesar de ser humano o suficiente pra viver fantasiando certos momentos com o padre.

A campainha tocou e ele instintivamente achou graça de si mesmo por se olhar no espelho antes de atender. Ele realmente gostava de como se sentia.

Abriu a porta com seu melhor sorriso e lá estava ele, enchendo sua visão com aquelas covinhas, aqueles olhos verdes e os cabelos levemente jogados sobre os olhos.

- Ei. – Ackles cumprimentou dando espaço para o padre passar.

- Com licença. – Jared respondeu retribuindo o sorriso enquanto entrava na casa de Jensen. – Como está hoje?

- Bem. Ótimo! – Jensen respondeu um pouco nervoso. Ele vestia uma bonita camisa azul e jeans claro.

- Fico feliz. – Jared respondeu sem deixar de notar que o loiro estava até bem arrumado.

Eles pareciam dois adolescentes ali se olhando, não sabiam o que dizer. Jensen com aquele meio sorriso, encantado, como se fosse o momento mais feliz de sua vida e Jared, com o típico olhar confuso e bondoso.

- Vai tocar ou vai dizer de novo que ainda não está pronta a música? – Jared riu quebrando o silêncio e fez o loiro rir também.

- Não, não, está sim. – Jensen andou até o piano e apontou a poltrona ao lado. – Senta.

Jared se empolgou e estava realmente curioso para ouvir. Não era tanto pela música, mas por ver Jensen tocar. Nem que fosse um 'parabéns a você', o padre já ficaria emocionado de ouvir.

Jensen sentou-se no banco do piano, o instrumento já estava preparado. Ele respirou fundo, e olhou Jared na maior expectativa sentado na poltrona ao lado do piano. O locar com melhor acústica da sala para se ouvir.

- A música se chama 'Love'. – Jensen disse um pouco tímido. – E eu fiz pra uma pessoa que eu amo.

- Alguém que você ama? – Jared franziu o cenho – Ama tipo a sua mãe ou alguém especial? – Jensen riu da ingenuidade de Jared.

- Para alguém especial. – Jensen respondeu encarando as teclas do piano.

- Oh. – Jared recostou-se na poltrona e um leve desconforto correu seu corpo. Como assim especial? Jensen estava apaixonado então?

Jensen passou a língua pelos lábios e levou alguns segundos para se concentrar. Jared não tirou os olhos de nenhum movimento do loiro que agora pousava as mãos lentamente no piano e dava vida ao instrumento tocando a introdução da música com uma perfeição a qual Jared jamais tinha escutado.

_**I'm not the same**_

_Eu não sou o mesmo__**  
A warrior soul that burns away for love**_

_Uma alma de guerreiro longe do amor__**  
I'm in a haze but there's a light, riding from her face**_

_Estou num labirinto mas há uma luz, vinda do rosto dela_

O padre percebeu que, conforme Jensen tocava, era como se nada mais no mundo existisse pra ele. Ackles se entregava de corpo e alma à música, tocava com verdadeira maestria.

Quando a voz de Jensen ecoou pela sala, com a letra da música, foi Jared quem percebeu que o resto do mundo não existia.

_**Maybe it could be love,**_

_Talvez poderia ser amor,__**  
'Cause you're the one who can move my heart,**_

_Porque você é a única que pode mover meu coração,__**  
No more rain on us a new day will shine...**_

_Sem mais chuva em nós, um novo dia irá nascer..._

Jared achou a letra bastante apropriada para o momento que Jensen estava passando e entendia perfeitamente o que ele estava querendo dizer. Porém o fato de ser pra outra pessoa o estava incomodando.

A melodia era incrível e não precisava ser um grande músico entendedor pra perceber que Jensen tinha nascido pra tocar piano. Suas mãos pareciam não encontrar absolutamente nenhuma dificuldade em tocar. Jensen não olhava, apenas estava de olhos fechados, parecendo um anjo tocando para Deus.

_**Something inside**_

_Algo por dentro__**  
A strange feel I never had in all my life...**_

_Um sentimento estranho que nunca tinha sentido na vida__**  
I understand**_

_Eu entendo_

Jared já achava a voz de Jensen incrivelmente imponente enquanto ele falava, cantando então, esse homem tinha quem ele queria. O piano acompanhado do som da voz de Ackles preenchia o ambiente e, mesmo depois da música ter terminado, Jared mantinha os olhos fixos no outro até ele abrir os olhos e sorrir pra ele com expectativa.

- E então? – Jensen perguntou animado enquanto um Jared embasbacado o encarava sem nem saber por onde começar.

- Você fez isso? – Jared disse baixo, extremamente impressionado.

- Sim. – Jensen virou-se no banco do piano ficando de frente para onde Jared estava. – Gostou?

Jared não respondeu apenas sorriu aberto, mostrando todos os dentes e inclinando-se na direção de Jensen, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos.

- Foi a coisa mais incrível que e já ouvi.

- Não exagere. – Jensen riu tímido. – Que bom que gostou. Significa muito pra mim. – A conclusão da frase saiu mais apaixonada do que o esperado.

- E pra quem é? – Jared lembrou-se ao perceber o tom apaixonado de Jensen e remexeu-se um pouco na poltrona com aquele sentimento de inquietude. – Você disse que era pra alguém especial...

Jensen engoliu a seco e riu sem graça. Encarou os próprios pés e pode sentir seu rosto esquentar. Não ia fazer aquilo, não tinha como fazer.

- Está apaixonado? – Jared perguntou com um meio sorriso e, Deus, ele podia jurar que aquele incômodo era ciúmes.

- Completamente. – Jensen respondeu se perdendo nos olhos verdes de Jared, com uma pontinha de esperança que ele se desse conta por quem.

- E como é? – Jared perguntou logo em seguida. Lembrou-se dos vários casais que vira durante o caminho até a casa de Jensen. – Digo, estar apaixonado...

- Existem muitas maneiras de se descrever. – O loiro respondeu sem tirar os olhos de Jared. – Nesse caso, no meu caso, é um amor não correspondido e isso é bastante comum. Mas ainda assim a sensação de não poder fazer nada em relação aquilo que você sente é bastante devastadora. – Jensen dizia com propriedade de quem já havia passado por aquilo mais de uma vez.

- Em todos os nossos encontros não vi você mencionar ninguém específico. – Jared levantou a questão já que estava procurando em sua mente quem poderia ser.

- Exatamente. – Jensen respondeu sério e viu Jared franzir o cenho.

O padre realmente achou que aquela resposta não fazia sentido e Jensen teve que admitir pra si mesmo que era interessante brincar com aquela suposta 'inocência' do moreno alto.

- Você tem noção de que não está fazendo sentido, não é? – Jared riu enquanto realmente se esforçava pra entender.

O olhar fixo de Jensen fazia ele sentir-se estranho. Ele pigarreou e ajeitou-se na poltrona de novo. Aquele incômodo, aquela sensação estranha e, se antes ele não reparava na mania que Jensen tinha de toda hora passar a língua pelos lábios, agora não teve mais como não notar.

Ackles fazia aquilo o tempo todo.

- Está fazendo sim. – Ackles respondeu mais pra si mesmo do que para Jared.

- Sacerdote Jeffrey chamou minha atenção hoje. – Jared respirou fundo e sorriu de canto.

- Se comportou mal? – Jensen brincou rindo e arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Ele mencionou que as pessoas podem estar interpretando mal a minha relação com você. – Jared disse indiferente, mas Jensen ficou sério e ligeiramente mais pálido.

Ele mudou completamente de expressão e chegou a parecer mal humorado. _Que ótimo. Era tudo o que precisava. Um bando de beata fazendo fofoca._

- Não vou a lugar nenhum, Jen. – Jared acrescentou ao ver a expressão de desagrado de Jensen. – Não vou me afastar de você se é o que está pensando.

Jensen relaxou, mas ainda não gostou do que ouviu. Ele não era das pessoas mais calmas do mundo, tinha uma ironia e um sarcasmo únicos. Já sentia que era repreendido o suficiente por sua condição sexual, não precisava de mais um escândalo religioso pra piorar.

- Ei, Jen... – Jared percebeu a expressão não muito satisfeita de Jensen e sentou-se mais pra frente, ficando mais perto dele, segurando em uma de suas mãos e tentou mudar o foco da conversa. – Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro. – Mas o loiro estava preocupado demais sentindo as mãos de Jared sob a sua. Sempre acontecia aquilo, mas ele nunca iria se acostumar.

- Como... a gente se sente... quando beija na boca? – Jared perguntou extremamente tímido, mas curioso. Com tantos casais a sua frente, parecia algum complô, não teve como ele tirar aquilo da cabeça.

- O que? – Jensen riu extremamente surpreso. Era a única reação quando se discutia aquilo com um padre.

- Que foi? Curiosidade. – Jared riu ainda mais sem graça.

- Não, eu sei... é só que... não esperava por essa pergunta. – Jensen disse sincero e levemente acanhado, era uma explicação difícil de dar – Vou tentar explicar. – Ele passou a língua pelos lábios de novo e viu que Jared olhou diretamente pra lá.

Se ele já se sentia estranho por estar naquela situação, de mão dada com um padre, na sala de sua casa e falando sobre paixão e beijos na boca, aquele olhar, direto para seus lábios deixou tudo ainda mais confuso, e Jensen poderia jurar que se seu médico tirasse sua temperatura, ia querer interná-lo imediatamente. Sentia-se queimar por dentro.

- Eu acho que qualquer explicação que eu dê vai ser técnica demais, Jared. Explicar um beijo é como tentar explicar o amor. Milhares de adjetivos, mas nenhuma emoção. Pode me chamar de um romântico bobo, mas não acredito nisso de beijar por beijar, apenas colar lábios, violentar a boca do outro com a língua e deixar as salivas se misturarem.

O padre se perdia entre o olhar do loiro e as palavras que saíam de sua boca. Jensen continuou.

- Mas quando tem sentimento... E os lábios se tocam pela primeira vez, é como se cada um envolvido no beijo pudesse alcançar a alma do outro. É macio, terno, algumas vezes inseguro ou até mesmo urgente. Como se as almas estivessem em corpos trocados. E só com um beijo elas seriam capazes de achar o caminho de volta para casa.

Com a mão que não estava presa entre as do padre, Jensen dedilhava algumas notas ao piano e continuava a explicação.

- Quando você beija alguém que ama, Jared, é como se finalmente encontrasse o seu lugar no mundo. Não é só a textura da pele que você toca com a ponta dos dedos, enquanto acaricia a nuca e mantém os rostos unidos. Não é apenas o calor das línguas brincando uma com a outra. É muito mais... É como se tudo a sua volta deixasse de existir, de fazer ruído, e só a melodia da respiração entrecortada e dos corações disparados fizesse algum sentido.

Os olhos de Jensen brilham, com uma intensidade que Jared ainda não havia reparado e ele conclui:

- Você disse que a música que eu fiz era incrível. Aquilo foi um beijo, padre. Um beijo para a alma. Apesar de eu achar que a quatro mãos os acordes teriam sido melhores. – ele apertou de leve os dedos do moreno. – Beijar, se apaixonar é como tocar piano, Jared. Uma arte tão cheia de emoção capaz de te fazer perder o senso do que é certo e errado e arrebatar de uma vez toda nossa alma.

Jensen estava tão concentrado falando a respeito e olhando para um Jared completamente perdido em pensamentos que ele pagaria o preço que fosse apenas para ler o que estava na mente dele naquele momento, que ele nem percebeu o quão perto Jared já estava.

- É assim... tão incrível? – Jared sussurrava tão baixo por estar tão perto do rosto de Jensen que agora podia sentir a respiração do padre bater em seu rosto.

Mas Jensen mal teve tempo pensar no que aquela proximidade significava. A boca de Jared já tinha calado seus pensamentos e paralisado qualquer reação do pianista. Jensen estava tão surpreso que nem sabia se estava correspondendo direito, mas aquilo era melhor do que todas as vezes que ele tinha imaginado. Nenhuma de suas fantasias fazia jus ao quanto àquilo era bom.

Jared se deixou levar completamente pelo momento. Não pensou em absolutamente nada, até porque as palavras do loiro e a forma como a boca dele se movia enquanto falava, o calor de sua mão, o tom da voz... Não tinha nada e nem ninguém que pudesse impedir Jared de roubar um beijo daquele homem.


	9. IX

Jared deixou que Jensen comandasse o beijo. Os dois frente a frente, Ackles tinha agora as duas mãos no rosto de Jared, que apenas acompanhava todos os seus movimentos. O beijo era calmo, mas intenso, e o padre não deixou de pensar que era exatamente como Jensen havia falado. Na realidade, era muito melhor. Assim ficava fácil entender o que o loiro quis insinuar quando falou que Jared não sabia o que estava perdendo.

Para a surpresa de Jensen, o padre não parecia tão tímido enquanto tentava fazer aquilo. Sem jeito e um pouco atrapalhado é verdade, mas estava se saindo muito bem. O loiro sentia a respiração pesada dele movimentando seus ombros enquanto se permitia tocar naqueles cabelos, correndo os dedos pelos fios macios, como se compensasse todas as coisas ruins pelas quais ele já havia passado.

Jared tocou as mãos de Jensen enquanto, devagar, soltava sua boca da dele. O loiro achou que seu coração agora iria parar definitivamente. Os olhos verdes dos dois se encontraram e, de repente, uma onda de pânico correu por todas as terminações nervosas de Jensen, enquanto o padre calmamente afastava o rosto sem desviar o olhar.

- Me desculpe... – Jared sussurrou fechando os olhos. Jensen podia ver que agora ele era a materialização da confusão de sentimentos.

- Não. – respondeu após um suspiro.

- O que? – O padre disse, sem entender.

- Não vou te desculpar. – Jensen sorriu, mais com os olhos do que com os lábios. – Não está arrependido, dá pra notar.

Jared levantou-se e deu as costas para o loiro andando até o meio da sala. Jensen tinha razão, ele não estava arrependido e muito menos queria se desculpar.

- Mas esse é o problema. – Jared disse sentindo suas mãos começarem a tremer. O pianista levantou-se também e foi até o centro da sala onde o outro estava. – Eu não estou arrependido.

Jensen tocou-lhe gentilmente o ombro, fazendo-o se virar para encará-lo. Os olhos verdes de Jared de repente não eram mais tão inocentes, estavam mais escuros e a respiração ainda era um pouco ofegante. Jensen imaginou que era exatamente pelo seu toque que Jared voltou a ficar nervoso.

- Você está apaixonado por outra pessoa. – Jared disse por fim.

- Eu estou apaixonado por você, seu imbecil. – O pianista sorriu aproximando-se ainda mais de Jared.

- Jensen, eu sou...

- Padre, eu sei. – Jensen completou a frase pelo moreno. – Mas está apaixonado por mim também.

Era impossível não ver, agora tudo ficou mais claro inclusive para Jared. O padre não sabia o que dizer. Estava confuso, nervoso e sentia seu cérebro todo dar um nó cego. Tudo que ele tinha vivido até ali pareceu finalmente fazer sentido e ao mesmo tempo inverter todas as suas convicções. Estava perdido, completamente perdido. Ele ainda olhava Jensen que esperava uma reação, e esta veio quando ele simplesmente se afastou, como se de repente começasse a se punir pelo que estava sentindo.

- Eu preciso ir. – Foi a resposta do padre enquanto já se encaminhava para a porta.

- Jared, vamos conversar, por favor. – Jensen tentou impedir, mas sem sucesso. O padre continuava andando. – Não fuja disso, estou falando sério! Só vai piorar as coisas, acredite. Vamos conseguir lidar com isso, ok? – ele tentava explicar, mas Jared já estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta.

Jensen se aproveitou de um momento de hesitação, em que o padre ficou imóvel e calado, buscando coragem para sair dali, e falou quase num sussurro perto do ouvido dele:

– Não confia em mim?

Jared estava assustado por sentir-se daquela forma, era a primeira vez, não sabia como tudo funcionava. Apenas passou a vida toda ouvindo que não podia fazer, não podia sentir, tinha que servir a Deus porque essa foi a sua escolha.

- Confio, Jensen. – respondeu no mesmo tom, ainda inseguro. – Mas não confio _em mim_ quando estou com você.

Foram as últimas palavras dele até que deixou completamente a casa de Ackles, como se fugisse do próprio diabo.

Jensen não o impediu. Sabia que não deveria ser fácil, de repente, ter em questão de minutos uma inversão tão grande de valores. Era uma mistura de ética, moral, religião, dogmas entre outros, com luxúria, desejo, reações físicas... Mais que esperado que Jared entrasse em surto, totalmente compreensível que seu cérebro tivesse um curto circuito.

_Que ótimo_. Jensen pensou que sua vida não podia estar sendo mais irônica.

**x.x.x**

Jared estava há cerca de dez minutos embaixo do chuveiro. Frio. Deixava aquela água fria correr por todos os músculos bem esculpidos de seu corpo enquanto tentava controlar suas reações, suas emoções e se frustrava cada vez mais por não conseguir.

Por dentro, ele estava queimando. Como não percebeu antes? Era ingênuo àquele ponto ou foi a falta de experiência que o impediu de perceber o que estava acontecendo? Ele tinha acabado de beijar um homem! Já seria estranho suficiente se fosse uma mulher, mas um homem? Ele estava quase convicto de que tinha enlouquecido.

Sim, era isso. Sua falta de experiência na verdade o estava fazendo confundir as coisas. Somando com a curiosidade pela forma com que Jensen falava de beijos, acabou sendo guiado pela emoção do momento.

E bom, um beijo na boca não era nenhum crime.

Mesmo ele sendo um padre.

Respirou fundo antes que aquela confusão o fizesse bater com a cabeça no azulejo branco das paredes do banheiro até seu cérebro voltar a funcionar direito.

Nada do que ele tinha planejado agora parecia fazer sentido. O que faria dali em diante? A dor de ficar longe de Jensen era tão grande que ele nem conseguia pensar naquilo direito. Não _queria_ pensar.

Desligou o chuveiro, pegou uma toalha e secou o excesso de água de seu corpo e cabelos. Parou com as mãos apoiadas sobre a pia e olhou-se no espelho. A água que ainda escorria de alguns fios de seus cabelos molhava seu rosto.

Quem era aquele homem que o encarava de volta? Seu próprio reflexo? Porque ele duvidada. Não conhecia mais aquela pessoa, não _se _reconhecia mais. Tudo mudou, sua vida inteira mudou no momento em que seus lábios tocaram aqueles belos, macios, quentes... lábios de Jensen Ackles. Ele voltou a ficar com a respiração pesada só de lembrar daquilo de novo.

Enrolou a toalha de banho na cintura e passou as duas mãos por seu rosto e cabelos molhados quando finalmente rendeu-se a um choro extremamente reprimido.

**x.x.x**

- Fiquei um pouco preocupada com aquilo, sinceramente! – Donna conversava na cozinha com Jensen enquanto ela terminava de lavar a louça. – Entendo que é normal que as crianças tenham essa curiosidade, mas eu não estava preparada para explicar a uma criança de cinco anos de onde os bebês vêm! – Ela riu ao terminar de contar a Jensen sobre seu dia.

Jensen sorriu, achou realmente graça, mas era bem óbvio que não estava lá muito focado na conversa. Não disse nada, apenas remexeu-se um pouco ansioso na cadeira da cozinha enquanto comia um pedaço de bolo sem muita vontade.

Donna olhou para o filho e seu "sexto sentido de mãe" lhe disse que havia algo errado. Sentou-se ao lado dele e carinhosamente passou-lhe a mão pelos cabelos. Não disse nada, apenas esperou que ele a encarasse de volta e falasse. Já tinham vivido aquela cena antes, quando Jensen contou a ela que era gay.

- Qual é a pior coisa que eu poderia fazer que deixaria a senhora realmente magoada comigo? – o loiro disparou com o semblante sério, mas ao mesmo tempo com um olhar infantil.

- Eu não sei, meu anjo... – Donna começou sorrindo do jeito de Jensen. – Muitas mães dizem que não existe dor pior do que um filho ingrato.

- Não estou sendo com você, certo? – Jensen disse um pouco preocupado fazendo sua mãe rir.

- Nunca. – Ela respondeu convicta. – Você é o melhor filho que eu poderia pedir a Deus. Me orgulho de você.

- Obrigado, mãe. – Ele sussurrou sentindo certo alívio. – Mas... não ficou desapontada quando eu contei que era gay?

- Bem, você não contou exatamente, não é? – Ela riu e Jensen também, sem graça, escondendo o rosto com as mãos. – Contou depois que eu já tinha visto você beijando Chris em seu quarto.

- Não era pra você ter visto aquilo. – Ele ficou vermelho ao lembrar que sua mãe o flagrou, aos quinze anos, com seu primeiro namorado.

- Então deveria ter trancado a porta! – Ela riu brincando com o filho.

- Mãe!

- Certo, certo! Mas, respondendo à sua pergunta... Não, Jen. Não fiquei desapontada. Surpresa? Com certeza. Preocupada? Sem dúvidas! Mas não desapontada, filho, nunca. Não por isso. – dizia mantendo os olhos no olhar do filho – Eu tinha medo sim que as pessoas te julgassem e condenassem quando soubessem. E imaginar que poderiam lhe fazer mal por isso é o que sempre me perturbou, porque fazer mal a um filho é pior do que fazer pra gente mesmo. Sempre tive medo que você sofresse por isso...

- Ficou mais fácil com seu apoio. – Jensen respondeu segurando uma das mãos da mãe. – O pai nunca se acostumou muito com a ideia, mas ao menos se esforçou pra me aceitar, e foi importante.

- Seu pai sempre foi um grande homem, Jensen. – Donna ajuntou com um tom saudoso na voz. – Mas por que está assim?

- Eu não sei, mãe. Acho que estou com sérios problemas. – sorriu sem graça e novamente desviou os olhos dos de sua mãe.

- O que foi? – Donna agora oscilava entre preocupada e curiosa.

- Estou apaixonado. – Ele falou logo que viu a expressão de preocupação da mãe se aliviar um pouco.

- E desde quando isso é um problema? Quem é ele? Como o conheceu?

- Mãe... – O loiro riu imaginando que a mãe entraria em pânico quando ele falasse. – Eu preciso esquecer esse cara, certo?

- Falou com padre Jared sobre isso? O que ele acha?

Jensen riu da idéia da mãe. Ele sabia que inconscientemente estava rindo de puro nervosismo. Passou uma das mãos pelo rosto e voltou a encarar Donna, que esperava ansiosa por uma resposta. Mas ele apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas e mantinha aquele sorriso de canto, passou a língua pelos lábios e não disse nada. Sabia que pelo fato de sua mãe ter acabado de arregalar os olhos apavorada, ela havia compreendido.

- Não, Jensen! Absolutamente não! – havia pânico na voz da mulher.

- Mãe... Calma!

- Jensen, ele é um padre, pelo amor de Deus! Literalmente! – olhava incrédula para o filho esperando que ele dissesse que aquilo era brincadeira.

- Mãe, eu não tive culpa! – Jensen tentava se explicar – Não pedi pra isso acontecer... Nem Jared.

- _Padre_ Jared, Jensen! _Padre!_ – Ela frisou como se o corrigisse. – Filho, isso não é possível, você precisa entender!

- Eu entendo. – ele disse com uma calma melancólica – Acredite mãe, passei dias pensando a respeito... Cheguei à conclusão de que não há nada que eu possa fazer! Olha, não vou forçar nada, mas ele já sabe.

- O QUE? – Donna agora parecia perder a pouca calma que ainda tinha. – Disse a um padre que está apaixonado por ele?

- Não precisei. Ele...

- Ele o que? – Donna perguntou e Jensen parou de falar.

- Ele também percebeu. – Claro que ele não ia falar que havia percebido que Jared também estava apaixonado por ele. Certamente aí sua mãe entraria em colapso total – E tudo bem pra ele, ele acha que estou apenas confundindo as coisas.

Jensen mentiu mais para proteger Jared, que agora devia estar enfrentando todos os graus de provação do inferno e purgatório.

- Está vendo? Ele tem razão, pode ser isso! – Donna disse tentando parecer aliviada. – Ele é um homem sábio, filho.

- Mãe, tenho 32 anos, sei muito bem o que estou sentindo. –Ele não estava confundindo coisa alguma. – Mas entendo que a senhora não tenha gostado... A senhora é toda apegada a religião, deve achar que tudo isso é algum pecado, sei lá. Deve ter alguma passagem da Bíblia que diga que se apaixonar por padres te fará queimar no fogo do inferno, ou algo do gênero.

- Não deboche, Jensen! – Ela chamou a atenção do filho, mas ele apenas revirou os olhos, contrariado. – Meu problema não é esse, filho! Estou preocupada!

- Com o que exatamente, mãe? A senhora mesma disse que estar apaixonado é algo bom! – Jensen rebateu mais calmo. – Não pedi que isso acontecesse. Não foi como dizem por aí "de caso pensado". Tenho certeza que Deus não vai me punir por amar alguém!

- Filho, você não entende. – Ela já sentia os olhos encherem de lágrimas e a voz ganhar ares de súplica. – Já tem sofrido o suficiente com sua doença, não precisamos de mais isso pra piorar as coisas! Não vou aguentar te ver passar por tudo aquilo de novo, Jensen! Agora que você está bem, que está feliz... arrumou esse amor impossível? Filho, não quero que você sofra.

- Mãe, está tudo bem, ok? – disse segurando o rosto dela com ambas as mãos e fazendo com que ela encarasse seus olhos. – Vou lidar com isso de maneira saudável, prometo a você que está tudo bem, certo? – Ele terminou de falar e envolveu-a num abraço ao perceber que as lágrimas já caíam de seus olhos.

Ela retribuiu o abraço e chorou no ombro do filho até que Jensen conseguisse acalmá-la. Não é que ele tivesse se arrependido de contar, mas também não queria causar mais sofrimento à sua mãe.

**x.x.x**

Jared estava devidamente vestido com sua batina e encaminhava-se sério para o pequeno altar de seu quarto onde mantinha sua bíblia e algumas velas acesas. Era o lugar que usava para fazer suas orações quando acordava e antes de dormir.

Sentia-se quase como um criminoso prestes a confessar um homicídio. Respirou fundo, encarou aquela bíblia com um crucifixo em cima e começou a rezar em pensamento.

"_Certo, não me olhe assim. Cometi um erro. Mas o problema não é esse, afinal, cometer erros é humano. Humano demais eu diria. O problema é que eu gostei de cometer esse erro e não paro de pensar em fazer de novo. Não acho que é errado amar alguém ou que tenha algo de absurdo num beijo na boca, mesmo que seja num homem, mas eu não posso. Eu preciso respeitar as regras que me foram impostas, eu preciso... Deus, eu nunca pedi nada pra mim, então, só dessa vez... por favor tire isso de dentro de mim..."_

- Filho? – A voz do sacerdote Jeffrey Dean Morgan ecoou no quarto. – Chegou cedo hoje.

- Sim. – Jared respondeu ainda um pouco perturbado por perder a concentração. – Precisa de alguma coisa? – perguntou fingindo arrumar alguma coisa no altar pra não ter que encarar os olhos de Jeffrey.

- Preciso que fique no confessionário durante a semana. – O sacerdote preferiu fingir que não percebeu que Jared estava estranho. – Eu me comprometi a fazer uma corrente de orações com algumas fiéis no hospital do centro, e serão todas as tardes.

- Sem problemas. – Jared respondeu automaticamente. – É pra isso que estou aqui, padre.

Jeffrey concordou com a cabeça e apenas olhou o jovem padre sem dizer nada. Ele estava com uma culpa que mal cabia em si, tanto que parecia sair por seus poros. A inquietude das mãos e dos olhos era indisfarçável.

- Talvez eu tenha tempo para uma confissão de última hora. – Jeffrey disse de um jeito bondoso. – Está precisando?

Jared expirou o ar que finalmente estava segurando e tentou relaxar. Ele sentou-se em sua cama modesta de solteiro e encarou os próprios pés como uma criança que tinha feito alguma travessura e seu pai acabara de descobrir.

- Padre... acho que o senhor tinha razão. – Jared disse em forma de desabafo e o sacerdote sentou-se calmamente ao seu lado, apenas ouvindo. – Segredo de confissão, não é?

- Tudo bem. – Jeffrey concordou sabendo já que não ia gostar do que ouviria, porque já imaginava do que se tratava.

- Jensen fez uma música pra mim em seu piano e eu... – Jared estava novamente revivendo aquilo em sua mente e cobriu os olhos sem coragem de repetir.

- Está apaixonado por ele? – A calma do sacerdote até assustava Jared.

- Eu não sei. – Jared falava a verdade e sentia a angústia diminuir só de poder se abrir com alguém sobre aquele assunto. – Só sei que nunca senti por alguém o que sinto por ele. O sorriso dele é incrível, ele fica tão feliz comigo que meu coração parece que vai explodir... Quero estar com ele sempre, me preocupo com ele, com a saúde dele... Quando ele está bravo, ele faz um bico engraçado com a boca... – riu ao lembrar-se que as vezes Jensen parecia uma criança emburrada. – Ele tem sardas embaixo dos olhos e o cabelo rebelde... As mãos dele são tão seguras... Quer dizer, eu reparar nisso deve significar algo, certo?

- O que me tranquiliza, Jared, é que você é consciente. – Jeffrey respondeu. Não queria recriminar Jared. – O que vai fazer?

- Padre, não posso voltar atrás na minha escolha de servir a Deus.

- Ninguém está dizendo que você tem que voltar atrás em coisa alguma, filho. – Jeffrey sorriu pousando uma das mãos sob o ombro de Jared. – Você tinha uma escolha de entrar pro seminário ou não. Você entrou. Agora, está bem a sua frente a escolha de sair ou não. Estar nessa posição, de servir a Igreja, é ato voluntário. E mesmo que você o tenha escolhido, não é obrigado a passar o resto da vida.

- Mas, senhor...

- Jared, Deus quer pessoas por livre e espontânea vontade. – interrompeu o outro que só agora olhou pra ele. – Nem você e nem ninguém está amarrado a isso. – Ele fez uma pausa antes de concluir. – Muito menos por causa de uma promessa que nem foi feita por você.

O sacerdote Jeffrey levantou-se e preparava-se para deixar o quarto.

- Leve o tempo que precisar. – Ele sorriu e Jared sentia-se muito melhor. – Lembre-se que Deus traçou seu caminho. Pense que talvez seu destino era ser padre apenas para ter a oportunidade de encontrar o grande amor da sua vida.


	10. X

_**If that's the way you love**_

_(Se esse é o jeito que você ama)_

_**You've got to learn so much**_

_(Você ainda tem que aprender muito)_

_**If that's the way you say goodbye**_

_(Se esse é o jeito que você diz adeus)_

Já havia se passado cerca de três dias e Jensen ainda não sabia se deveria procurar Jared ou não. Entendia que ele precisava de um tempo, mas estava acostumado com a presença do padre e realmente não queria ficar longe. Não mesmo. Podia ser até egoísta da sua parte, mas queria muito poder dizer a ele todas as coisas que tinha em seu coração e mostrar que não era apenas uma paixão de última hora, uma coisa inusitada. Era a primeira vez que se sentia tão bem.

E, bem, Jared também não o havia procurado. E telefone toca dos dois lados.

Ele acordou naquela manhã mais decidido que nos outros dias. Iria procurar Jared, não queria pressionar, mas precisava muito vê-lo. Nem que fosse de longe. Bem, poderia ir à missa. Sentaria bem atrás e Jared talvez não o visse.

Eram quase oito horas da manhã e a missa logo começaria. Ficou pronto em instantes e ouviu sua mãe bater a porta da sala, provavelmente já estava de saída pra dar aulas. Tomou um gole de café, estava ansioso demais.

Os passos pela rua eram quase uma corrida, ele desacelerava sempre que se lembrava do conselho de seus dois médicos: nada de se esforçar demais. O sol não estava muito alto, mas tudo indicava que seria um belo dia. As pessoas seguindo apressadas para seus trabalhos, mas Jensen não estava prestando atenção em nada.

A igreja estava cheia, ele até achou melhor que fosse assim, dessa forma ele poderia ficar entre a multidão sem ser visto. Ele entrou, sentou-se no último banco observando o altar. A qualquer momento Jared entraria.

**x.x.x**

Jared perdeu as contas da 'ave-maria' em que estava. Ele não havia deixado a paróquia desde que vira Jensen pela última vez. Passou os dias rezando e fazendo todas as tarefas possíveis que mantivessem sua mente ocupada. Dava certo por algumas horas de seu dia, mas ele não dormia mais direito. Era impossível deitar na cama e não pensar em Jensen.

Ele pedia todos os dias a Deus e todos os santos que conhecia pra parar de pensar em Ackles e continuar sua vida, focado no que se propôs a fazer: servir a Deus e à Igreja.

Estava pronto para presidir a missa com o Sacerdote Jeffrey Dean Morgan aquela manhã e entrou calmo, concentrado naquilo e procurando passar essa sensação aos fiéis. Estava sério, o que era de se estranhar, já que Jared sempre entrava com a maior boa vontade do mundo. Discretamente Jeffrey percebeu que Jared parecia querer estar em qualquer lugar do mundo naquele momento, menos ali.

Enquanto os fiéis chegavam e iam se acomodando, Jeffrey chamou Jared num canto do altar e lhe entregou uma parte do Livro da Sabedoria para que ele lesse durante a missa. A princípio, Jared não entendeu, já que quem fazia as liturgias da missa eram os ministros da igreja, mas não questionou, apenas concordou que leria.

_**Then this is how it ends**_

_(Então é assim que acaba)_

_**And I'm alright with it**_

_(E por mim tudo bem)_

_**Never going to see me cry**_

_(Nunca vai me ver chorar)_

_**Cause I've cried**_

_(Porque eu chorei)_

A missa seguia normalmente e, como Ackles imaginava, Jared não o viu lá. Ele estaria mentindo se dissesse que estava prestando atenção no sermão de Jeffrey, já que ele mal ouvira uma palavra. Talvez devesse, mas Jared lá sentado ao lado dos ministros lhe chamava mais atenção. Não tirou os olhos dele, apenas tentando adivinhar em que aquele moreno alto estava pensando. Se pensava nele.

Jensen não entendia muito bem de rituais de missas, mas ele realmente iria prestar atenção no que Jared estava prestes a dizer quando se encaminhou para o púlpito e, franziu o cenho de leve antes de começar a ler. Como se estivesse sendo a primeira vez que ele havia se dado conta do que realmente aquilo significava, mesmo depois de ter lido muitas vezes antes.

- Liturgia do livro da Sabedoria. – Jared anunciou com a voz um pouco insegura. Ele pigarreou e Jensen definitivamente agora estava prestando atenção. – "Entretanto de tudo tens compaixão, porque tudo podes. Fecha os olhos aos pecados dos homens, para que se arrependam. Sim, amas tudo que existe e não despreza nada do que fizeste; porque, se odiasses alguma coisa, não a terias criado. Da mesma forma, como poderia alguma coisa existir, se não a tivesses querido? Ou como poderia ser mantida, se por ti não fosse chamada? A todos, porém, tu tratas com bondade, porque tudo é teu, senhor, amigo da vida." – O jovem padre fez uma pausa antes de finalizar. Respirou fundo, concluindo com o maior respeito que conseguia. – Palavra do Senhor.

Murmúrios de "graças a Deus" entre os fiéis, mas Jensen não respondeu. Entendeu de onde veio a perturbação de Jared, como se ele se desse conta de algo muito importante apenas naquele momento. Jensen direcionou o olhar para Jeffrey que sorriu quase imperceptivelmente ao olhar Jared à distância em que estavam.

O jovem padre voltou ao seu lugar e lá permaneceu. Estático, até o fim da missa. Jensen não segurou o sorriso.

**x.x.x**

A missa havia terminado e Jensen não se moveu de seu lugar, as pessoas iam saindo, mas ele permaneceu apenas olhando aonde Jared iria para segui-lo depois que todos saíssem. Conforme a igreja ia esvaziando, ele percebeu que o jovem trocou algumas breves palavras com Jeffrey e entrou na sacristia. Algumas beatas faziam fila perto do confessionário e, quando Jared voltou, com outra batina, dirigiu-se para o local onde as mulheres já esperavam para confessar seus pecados. Jensen sorriu como se tivesse tido a melhor ideia de todas.

Discretamente foi para o final da fila e, todas que apareciam depois dele, ele fazia a gentileza de deixarem passar na frente, de modo que ficasse por último. Não que a fila estivesse longa, mas certamente levaria um tempo. Ackles chegou a ficar com ciúmes quando pensou que algumas talvez não tivessem nada a confessar, só queriam conversar com ele.

Depois pensou que estava ciumento demais e riu.

- Algum problema? – A moça que estava na frente dele perguntou ao ver ele rindo.

- Não, nada. – Ele respondeu um pouco sem graça. – Estava apenas... me lembrando de algo engraçado.

- Entendo. – Ela respondeu um pouco desconfiada. – Como tem passado, Jensen? – A moça tinha cabelos negros na altura dos ombros, lisos.

- Bem. – Jensen estranhou ela saber seu nome. Ele não tinha nem a mais vaga noção de quem ela era. – E você?

- Bem também. – Ela respondeu sorrindo tímida enquanto ele olhava curioso para ela. Ela baixou os olhos e continuou. – Não faz ideia de quem eu seja não é?

Jensen sorriu sem graça agora encarando os próprios pés. Não tinha como sair daquela situação. Se ele dissesse que sim, estaria mentindo e ela claramente perceberia, mas se dissesse não, iria parecer indelicadeza. No entanto, ele preferiu ser sincero.

- Não, me desculpe. – Ele riu e ela o acompanhou. – Tive passando por uma fase complicada então...

- Genevieve. – Ela respondeu compreensiva. – Estudamos juntos no ensino médio.

- E fomos ao baile de formatura juntos! – Ele imediatamente lembrou-se dela. – Claro, como pude esquecer de você! – Definitivamente agora ele estava envergonhado.

- Não se preocupe, faz muitos anos. – Ela continuou sorrindo simpática. – Mas... como está? O que tem feito? Ainda toca piano?

- Sim. – Ele respondeu inseguro. – Parei uns tempos, agora estou recomeçando.

- Você mencionou uma fase difícil... – Ela disse curiosa, mas Jensen apenas se calou. Parecia que ele realmente não queria falar naquilo e ela percebeu. – Bem, se precisar de algo...

- Claro, obrigado. – Ele apressou-se em responder com um sorriso apagado. – E você? Como está sua vida?

- Sou casada, tenho uma menina. – Ela respondeu alegre. – Há cinco anos, Isabella acabou de fazer três.

- Nossa, meus parabéns! – Jensen respondeu tocando gentilmente o ombro dela.

- E você? Continua com Chris? – Ela tentou soar natural, mas sem muito sucesso.

- Christian? Não. – Jensen estava acostumado com aquilo. – Não o vejo há anos. Estou solteiro.

- Oh. – Ela disse concordando com a cabeça. – Mas vai encontrar alguém logo, Jensen, tenho certeza. – Ela sorriu acariciando o ombro do loiro alto.

Quem dera ele pudesse contar a ela que já havia encontrado. Certamente ela entraria em choque se Jensen contasse _quem_ era. Continuou conversando animadamente com ela enquanto a fila andava. Falavam dos velhos tempos, dos antigos colegas, dos tempos de rei e rainha da escola, dos professores, do que tinham feito em determinadas épocas de sua vida. Não viram o tempo passar e, inclusive, nem se deram conta de que a fila já havia acabado.

_**So go on, go on and break my heart**_

_(Então vá em frente, vá em frente e parta meu coração)_

_**I'll be okay**_

_(Eu ficarei bem)_

_**There's nothing you can do to me**_

_(Não há nada que você possa fazer por mim)_

_**That's ever going to burn me**_

_(Isso nunca vai me queimar)_

Jared, dentro do confessionário não aguentava mais aquele calor, esperava que já estivesse acabando. Esperou alguns segundos, mas ninguém viera. Julgou que já haviam acabado, quando ouviu alguns risos femininos vindos de ali perto. Ele saiu do confessionário e, para sua surpresa, Jensen estava ali conversando e rindo com uma moça que ele apenas conhecia porque vinha muito à igreja.

- Posso ajudar? – Ele fechou a cara. Sério. Extremamente sério.

Jensen ficou sem graça e Genevieve sorriu também constrangida.

- Padre, mil perdões! – Ela disse andando alguns passos na direção de Jared que encarava Jensen como se não tivesse gostado nenhum pouco do que havia visto. Jensen o encarava de volta sem expressão definida. – Não vi que já era a minha vez! Se já deu a hora, eu posso voltar amanhã.

- É, eu acho que seria melhor. – Jared respondeu sem olhar diretamente para a moça. Ela percebeu que ele parecia enfezado, mas não entendeu.

- Ok, certo. – Ela sorriu sem graça, talvez não devesse ter demorado tanto. – Bom dia, padre. A missa foi excelente. – Ele apenas sorriu sem mostrar os dentes e ela virou e saiu. Tocou o ombro de Jensen enquanto andava pra se despedir. Ele sorriu simpático em resposta.

Jared olhou Jensen e deu as costas a ele imediatamente. O loiro riu e encostou-se na bonita parede da catedral onde havia uma pintura da Santa Ceia.

Jared imediatamente parou de andar ao ouvir a risada não muito alta de Jensen.

Ele virou-se, sério, e encarou o loiro a uma certa distância.

- O que quer aqui, senhor Ackles?

- Senhor Ackles? – Jensen continuou rindo. – Não está falando sério né? – Jensen andou na direção do padre, ficando muito perto dele. Jared ergueu o queixo respirando fundo como se lutasse contra algo dentro de si.

- Essa é a casa do Senhor, Jensen. – Ele não se atreveu dizer isso olhando para o loiro.

- O que não impediu você de sentir ciúmes de mim. – A voz de Ackles era agora um sussurro.

- O que? Enlouqueceu? – Jared estava surpreso na verdade por Jensen ter percebido, e não porque realmente tinha sentido aquilo.

- Tá escrito em neon verde fluorescente no meio da sua cara. – Jensen falou sério dessa vez, fazendo o padre olhar pra ele.

- Pare com isso. – Jared agora pareceu agora querer se manter firme, mas não conseguia. – Olhe bem onde estamos! Na...

- Casa de Deus, ok. – Jensen interrompeu Jared completando a frase. – Eu já entendi.

- Você disse... – Jared não conseguia nem falar direito. Estava nervoso, desconfortável, sentia-se invadido e suas mãos suavam. – Você disse que estava apaixonado por mim, por que estava flertando com ela?

- Flertando? – Jensen segurou o riso. Não sabia se era do ciúme sem sentido de Jared ou do fato dele usar a palavra 'flertando'. – Ela é casada!

- Eu sei!

- Tem uma filha pequena, somos velhos amigos, estávamos apenas conversando velharias! – Jensen dizia sincero. – E eu sou gay, pelo amor de Deus.

- Jensen!

- O que? – Jensen respondeu incrédulo quando Jared pareceu repreendê-lo. – Não podemos dizer isso na "casa do Senhor"? Se ele não me aprovasse, não teria me criado, você mesmo disse isso.

- Eu sei. – Jared falou baixo suspirando.

Fez-se um breve silêncio entre ambos e Jared ainda não conseguia olhar para Jensen novamente. Ele simplesmente fechou os olhos e Ackles teve certeza que ele estava rezando ou algo do tipo, ocupando sua mente com outra coisa, ou travando uma batalha digna de céu e inferno interior.

_**So go on, go on and leave my love**_

_(Então vá em frente, vá em frente e deixe o meu amor)_

_**Out on the street**_

_(No meio da rua)_

_**I'm fearless**_

_(Sou corajoso)_

_**Better believe I'm fearless, fearless**_

_(Melhor acreditar que sou corajoso, corajoso)_

- Jensen, por favor, vá embora. – Jared engoliu a seco e não tinha segurança na voz.

- Não. – Jensen, ao contrário, foi firme. – Você vai conversar comigo.

- Jensen... Vá, por favor.

- Não vou a porra de lugar nenhum.

- Jensen...

- O que? – Ele desafiou e viu que Jared se desestabilizava cada vez mais. – Não quer que eu vá, está apaixonado por mim, morrendo de ciúmes. Parabéns Jared. – O loiro sorriu sem achar graça. – Agora você não é mais um robô, bem vindo a vida real.

- Jensen... Pare com isso. – O padre deu alguns passos para trás. Em vão, Jensen o seguiu e continuou perto.

- Não consegue nem mais se controlar na minha presença... Não se sente mais o mesmo não é? Não para de pensar, não para de pensar no beijo, seu corpo agora reage diferente, sente uma culpa imensa que mal cabe dentro de você... Especialmente porque quer fazer de novo e... fazer muito mais do que dar só um beijo.

- Pare! – Jared tremia dos pés a cabeça e o suor escorria por sua nuca devido ao calor interior, aos seus cabelos fartos e a batina sufocante.

- Se quer que eu vá embora, vai ter que olhar nos meus olhos e me fazer acreditar que quer que eu vá... – Jensen dizia e finalmente o moreno alto olhou nos olhos dele. – Porque eu vim aqui mesmo pra te ver, achei que pudéssemos conversar e resolver... – Ele sorriu. – Mas não temos nada o que resolver... Eu vi tudo que tinha pra ver, Jay... – A voz dele passou a ser mais suave enquanto falava. – E você sabe que estou certo, está apaixonado e, acredite, não há nada que você possa fazer, portanto... Pare de lutar contra isso, cara...

- Não podemos... falar disso outra hora? – Jared disse enquanto o cheiro de Jensen ia invadindo seu espaço pessoal.

- Não. – Jensen sussurrou.

Jared percebeu que não teria saída, o loiro era mais determinado do que ele pensava e, a julgar pela forma como ele olhava, seus olhos verdes claramente diziam que ele não iria mesmo a lugar nenhum.

Ele segurou o braço de Jared de um jeito não muito gentil, mas também não muito agressivo, e o levou até perto do confessionário de onde ele havia acabado de sair. Era um canto mal iluminado e tinha um cheiro forte de vela derretida.

Jensen via luxúria absoluta nos olhos do padre e ele tinha que admitir que era extremamente excitante. Jared sentiu o frio da parede bater nas suas costas e agora ele não tinha mais pra onde fugir. Mal podia crer na audácia de Ackles de fazer aquilo bem ali.

_**Then that's the way it is**_

_(Então é assim que é)_

_**We live with what we miss**_

_(Vivemos com o que perdemos)_

_**We learn to build another wall**_

_(Aprendemos a construir outra parede)_

_**Till it falls**_

_(Até que ela cai)_

- Jensen, pare, vamos pra minha casa, não podemos... – Ele não conseguiu nem terminar a frase e sentiu a língua de Jensen passar queimando eu seu pescoço, como se fosse feita de fogo. Uma serpente...

Jensen não estava mais ouvindo uma palavra, apenas a respiração pesada do padre e o calor vindo do corpo dele por baixo daquela batina preta. Sem nem se dar conta, Jared pôs uma das mãos no quadril do loiro e involuntariamente o puxou pra mais perto. Jensen continuava beijando e lambendo todo o pescoço do moreno alto até chegar no queixo e por fim morder os lábios molhados do padre.

Jared correspondeu o beijo do outro com fome, desejo, misturado com um monte de sentimentos que até então ele nem sabia que existiam. Passou as duas mãos pelos cabelos loiros de Ackles e achou que ia morrer ali. Ele não estava aguentando ter aquele corpo tão perto, especialmente porque Jensen não estava parado, ele estava escandalosamente roçando seu quadril contra o de Jared e ele podia jurar que sentiu o membro dele bem...

- Jensen! – Jared parou completamente desesperado quando percebeu que o outro estava completamente duro. Ackles sorriu.

Passou a língua pelos lábios e percebeu do que aquilo se tratava. Tudo bem, ele assustou o padre, ele imaginou que isso fosse acontecer, afinal, Jared era inteiro... literalmente _virgem._

- Tudo bem, certo? – Jensen tentou amenizar e segurou nas mãos do moreno.

- Eu não sei... Jensen nada está bem, eu não posso fazer isso. – Jared dizia de olhos fechados enquanto descobria que também não conseguia controlar seu próprio corpo.

- Já está fazendo. – Ackles sussurrou no ouvido dele. – Calma, certo? Eu sei que você quer...

- Não... Jensen... – Jared achava que aquela sensação era a típica "entre a vida e a morte", um "divisor de águas" na sua vida. Ele não conseguiu mais lutar no momento em que Jensen por uma das mãos dele por cima de seu jeans.

- Está sentindo isso? – Jensen perguntou e percebeu Jared tremendo, mas não tirou a mão.

Aos poucos, o loiro soltou a mão dele e, parte de si ficou surpreso pelo fato de Jared não ter tirado a mão por livre e espontânea vontade. Pelo contrário, ele olhou e continuou acariciando um pouco sem jeito o membro rígido de Jensen por cima do jeans.

O êxtase era tão grande, a situação, a pessoa, o lugar, a hora... era tão excitante que Jensen poderia gozar naquele segundo.

Seus olhos voltaram a encontrar os de Jared e ele pegou em uma das mãos de Jensen, como se definitivamente tivesse tomado uma decisão. Ele não precisou dizer nada, apenas puxou Jensen alguns passos para o lado e abriu a porta do confessionário. A igreja estava vazia e, apesar de ser um lugar apertado, teria que servir.

Foi a certeza que Jensen precisava pra saber que Deus havia perdido sua primeira batalha.

_**And if I end up lonely**_

_(E se eu acabar sozinho)_

_**At least I will be there knowing**_

_(Pelo menos eu vou saber)_

_**I believe in love**_

_(Que acredito no amor)_


	11. XI

_**Waiting for a little sign**_

_(Esperando por um pequeno sinal)_

_**Seems like to no avail**_

_(Que parece ser inútil)_

_**Strolling down the pavement aimlessly**_

_(De cabeça baixa, vago pelas ruas sem rumo)_

_**She's praying for someone to snatch her bag of memories**_

_(Ela está rezando para alguém roubar sua bolsa de memórias)_

Quente. Abafado. Era assim que Jensen poderia descrever aquele lugar apertado. Um confessionário dentro de uma Igreja. Será que existia algo mais pervertido do que aquilo?

Ele não sabia, há alguns minutos tinha parado de pensar. Só sentia as mãos enormes de Jared percorrer todo seu corpo com uma ansiedade, uma pressa e uma curiosidade que ele não sabia se, com toda sua experiência, iria conseguir acompanhar. Ele não sabia mais o que estava fazendo direito. Sentia a língua de Jared na sua, depois seus lábios sendo mordidos. Era escuro, ele mal conseguia ver as feições do padre, mas pelos gemidos e suspiros, podia ter bem mais que uma vaga noção de como ele estava.

Jared parecia outra pessoa naquele momento. O olhar retraído agora era cheio de luxúria, pecado, era quase demoníaco. Ele sentia-se possuído.

Jensen não fazia ideia de como descobriu a maneira de tirar aquela batina preta. Maldita roupa! Comprida, pesada... Mas depois que ele tirou, ele sentiu-se completamente recompensado. Jared tinha o corpo mais incrível que ele já tinha visto na vida. Nem nos seus pensamentos mais insanos ele imaginou que por baixo da constante roupa preta tivesse tantos músculos definidos, um peito liso, uma pele levemente dourada e suor. O padre estava quase pingando.

Era como o convite perfeito para a língua de Jensen.

Eles não conversavam, não podiam conversar. Era como se qualquer palavra quebrasse o encanto do momento. O loiro desabotoou a própria camisa, batendo os cotovelos por todo lado daquele espaço apertado enquanto abaixava-se para lamber e chupar os mamilos de Jared. Seu peito arfava deixando Ackles ainda mais duro do que já estava.

A cueca slipper branca de Jared estava prestes a explodir. Jensen, ao ver aquilo, certamente pensou que aconteceria o mesmo com a dele. Ele definitivamente não reconhecia mais Padalecki. Sentia seus cabelos sendo puxados e urros abafados pelo medo de fazer muito barulho.

Ackles não pensou duas vezes antes de baixar a cueca de Jared até os joelhos e sentir aquele mastro bater quente e duro em seu rosto. O moreno alto estremeceu completamente quando Jensen colocou tudo aquilo na boca com uma fome absurda. Sugando a glande e toda a extensão daquela parte do corpo de Jared que ele nunca pensou que pudesse ser tão deliciosa.

Pela forma com que Jared se contorcia, ele tinha certeza que não aguentaria muito. Ele terminou de se desfazer das próprias calças e roupas íntimas e levantou-se, olhou o padre nos olhos e apenas o segurou pela nuca com uma mão e, com a outra, fez Jared segurar em seu membro, masturbando-o devagar, apenas fazendo com que ele aproveitasse o momento. Qualquer um que visse perceberia que o moreno alto estava enlouquecendo apenas de ver Jensen excitado daquele jeito, com seu membro latejando.

Naquela penumbra, aquele calor fazia com que ambos suassem ainda mais. Jared estava ofegante quando encontrou os olhos de Jensen, que tentava adivinhar qual o próximo passo. Quando, inesperadamente, Jared virou-se de costas e apoiou as mãos nas precárias paredes de madeira do confessionário, Jensen achou que ia gozar só de ficar olhando pra aquilo.

_**How come you call it destiny?**_

_(Como você chama isso de destino?)_

_**When the cross you bear is your only company**_

_(Quando a cruz que você carrega é sua única companhia)_

_**Never seen you, I don't even know your name**_

_(Nunca te vi, sequer sei seu nome)_

_**But still I believe**_

_(Mas ainda assim acredito)_

Ele entendeu perfeitamente o que deveria fazer. Ele não iria perguntar a Jared se ele tinha certeza, não queria nem dar avisos óbvios, falando que iria doer. É claro que iria. Estava implícito, assim como Jared saber disso também estava. Os cabelos do padre pingavam suor na nuca e Jensen simplesmente passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos escuros do outro, puxando sua cabeça pra trás.

Ele desceu as mãos pelas costas molhadas de Jared até chegar na cintura. Beijou os ombros dele, seguido de mordidas e Jared parecia com pressa quando encostou seu traseiro no membro de Jensen.

Ackles desceu as mãos pelas nádegas do padre, abrindo-as devagar, quase como se aproveitasse aquele momento a cada segundo. Ele roçou seu membro entre aqueles músculos e só ouvia Jared gemer de um jeito que jamais pensou que ouviria. Definitivamente ele percebeu nessa hora que Jared estava muito entregue a ele naquele momento, porque ele jamais gemeria conscientemente daquela forma.

Jensen passou os dedos pela entrada do outro, massageando a próstata e vendo Jared gostar cada vez mais daquilo. Introduziu um dedo com uma das mãos enquanto passava a masturba-lo com a outra.

Quando introduziu o segundo dedo, percebeu Jared abafar um grito e fechar as mãos que estavam apoiadas na parede de madeira. Eles respiravam forte demais, se houvessem vidros, estariam todos embaçados. Ackles iria gozar com aqueles gemidos, era tudo muito excitante demais.

Sem conseguir mais aguentar, ele simplesmente colocou seu membro dentro de Jared de uma vez. Sabia o que aconteceria e dessa vez sabia também que Jared não iria conseguir sufocar o grito, por isso o segurou mais perto e tapou a boca do padre com uma das mãos. Jared achou que ia morrer sufocado e de dor.

Mas não. O que aconteceu depois de alguns segundos foi algo muito melhor que tudo que ele já havia experimentado. Jensen começou um movimento sincronizado que aumentava a velocidade aos poucos, entrando e saindo de dentro dele. Aos poucos, Jensen foi soltando a boca do outro. Na realidade, ele percebeu que Jared não queria que ele soltasse, porque sutilmente começou a lamber os dedos dele, passando a língua e virando o rosto até conseguir alcança-los inteiros dentro da boca.

Se Jensen estivesse com alguma condição de raciocinar, diria que não podia acreditar naquilo. Queria ficar dentro de Jared pro resto da vida, porque aquela sensação era muito boa demais. Demais pra ser verdade. Por vezes, Jensen se forçava a abrir os olhos para ter certeza que não estava sonhando.

Ele ouviu Jared dizer algo como "não estou mais aguentando", mas ele de fato não prestou mais atenção em nada quando sentiu sua mão deslizar com mais facilidade pelo membro dele, aquela textura certamente indicava que Jared tinha acabado de gozar.

Mais alguns movimentos com força dentro do outro e Jensen também havia chegado ao seu ápice.

_**That you are gonna save me**_

_(Que você vai me salvar)_

_**Somehow I got a notion**_

_(De alguma forma eu tenho a noção)_

_**Just a little affection on this cold and windy road**_

_(__Apenas um pouco de afeto nesta fria e tempestuosa estrada)_

_**Save me, from a state of unemotion**_

_(Salve-me de um estado de depressão)_

_**Just a little affection on this windy road**_

_(__Apenas um pouco de afeto nesta tempestuosa estrada)_

Silêncio.

Apenas o som das respirações voltando ao ritmo normal.

A igreja e seu silêncio sepulcral. Era quase hora do almoço.

Jensen saiu de dentro de Jared e enxugou o suor que escorria de sua própria testa. O padre continuava de costas pra ele, Ackles simplesmente o abraçou e, calmamente, beijava suas costas, segurou nos braços de Jared e segurou em suas mãos. Abraçados, ele apoiou o queixo no ombro do moreno alto que, carinhosamente deitou sua cabeça no ombro de Jensen.

A ternura do momento contrastava escandalosamente com o momento anterior.

Aos poucos, Jared foi se virando de frente para Jensen. O loiro, por sua vez, estava com medo de encará-lo, com medo que Jared se desse conta do que tinham acabado de fazer, que estivesse arrependido, que iria entrar em pânico, sair correndo e talvez até se açoitar... Católicos faziam aquilo para purificar-se dos pecados, certo?

Mas não. Jensen apenas encontrou em Jared um olhar diferente. Ele definitivamente não era mais o mesmo. Parecia que ambos queriam falar e não sabiam por onde começar. Jensen tinha dúvida, Jared tinha medo.

- Deveríamos sair daqui. – Jared falou primeiro, num sussurro. Mas para Jensen foi quase um grito pela forma como aquele silêncio fora quebrado.

- É. – Jensen suspirou. Daria qualquer coisa para poder saber o que Jared tinha em mente naquele momento.

Jensen procurava as próprias roupas naquele espaço pequeno. Vestiu a cueca, a calça e a camisa. Tudo extremamente amassado, mas quem ligava? Ele tinha vontade de rir, mas não o fez. Rir de nervosismo.

Jared vestiu sua slipper branca e pegou a batina em mãos e analisou-a por alguns segundos.

- Não posso vestir isso. – Foram as palavras do moreno alto.

- E vai sair daqui de dentro de cueca? – Jensen olhou sem entender com um certo ar cômico.

- Não estou falando de agora. – Jared até esboçou um sorriso enquanto vestia a batina de volta. – Estou falando daqui pra frente.

Jensen virou o rosto e sentiu culpa na voz de Jared. Ele terminou de se arrumar, ajeitou os cabelos úmidos de suor e estava começando a achar difícil respirar. Seu coração. Ele precisava se acalmar.

- Eu não devia... Você não devia... – Jensen não sabia de quem era a culpa direito. – Jared...

- E por que não devíamos? – Jared segurou nos ombros de Jensen, de costas pra ele. – Eu te amo.

- Ah graças a Deus. – Jensen estava aliviado. Virou-se de frente e abraçou Jared como se tivesse medo que ele saísse correndo. – Eu também te amo.

- Você está tremendo. – Jared disse enquanto retribuía o abraço.

- Jay, eu sei o quanto você ama a igreja, mas... Eu não sou um fiel, mas eu entendo isso em você, mas... Eu sei que pode parecer egoísta, mas... – Ele fez uma pausa enquanto Jared sorria calmo. – Eu realmente espero que você escolha ficar comigo.

_**Why is it all so confusing?**_

_(Por que é tudo tão confuso?)_

_**Why does growing up hurt soo bad?**_

_(Por que crescer dói tanto?)_

_**We seek and we get lost**_

_(Nos achamos e nos perdemos)_

_**We get found and go again**_

_(Nos encontramos e partimos novamente)_

_**And I don't know what's gonna be**_

_(E eu não sei onde isso vai dar)_

_**I won't make any promise**__**. I believe**_

_(Não farei nenhuma promessa. Eu acredito)_

- Você ainda está esperando uma decisão? – Jared quase riu, olhando para Jensen como se ele fosse o cara mais ingênuo do mundo. – Jamais... faria sexo com você se alguma dúvida estivesse na minha mente, Jensen.

- Então você está dizendo que...

- Já. – Jared o interrompeu. – Já tomei minha decisão no momento que te arrastei aqui pra dentro.

Jensen agora se rendeu ao sorriso infantil, mal acreditando no que ouvia. Era muito engraçado Jared admitindo que de fato tomou a iniciativa.

- É admito que foi meio... – Jensen dizia baixinho rindo. – Confessionário, Jare?

- Fica quieto. – Jared disse o acompanhando no riso. – Eu vou sair ok? Espere meu sinal e você sai, vou ver se não tem ninguém.

- Certo, esse calor não está me fazendo bem. – Jensen disse passando as mãos pelo rosto, ainda suado.

Jared arrumou os cabelos e abriu a pequena porta de saída do confessionário. Aquele ar gélido da catedral enorme tomou conta de seus pulmões e quase que imediatamente fez o suor de seu rosto evaporar. Sua batina estava amassada e, se o vissem, ele nunca que teria uma boa explicação.

Ele olhou de longe e viu o sol alto lá fora, mas a catedral estava vazia. Era hora do almoço, normal que as pessoas estivessem em suas casas.

- Vem. – Jared disse para o loiro alto que passou pela porta.

Jensen estava morrendo de vontade de beijá-lo agora que podia ver seu rosto direito. Brilhando de suor, corado, a boca avermelhada. Feliz. Outro homem.

- Podemos nos ver mais tarde? – Jensen perguntou tentando manter uma distância significativa entre eles para evitar que não conseguisse se segurar.

- Claro. – Jared respondeu calmo, mas não o seu calmo de sempre. Jensen agora via malícia em todas as formas de Jared, em todas as palavras, em todas as expressões faciais.

- Vem lá em casa? – Jensen tentava parar de sorrir, mas seu rosto se recusava a fazê-lo.

- Tudo bem. – Jensen percebeu e sentia-se com quinze anos. Era pateticamente delicioso sentir-se daquela forma.

Jensen lançou um último olhar, andou alguns passos de costas e logo virou-se andando em direção a saída. Jared riu, o loiro só faltava saltitar, só faltava dar um soco no ar. Quando estava no meio do corredor, quase saindo, Jared o viu erguer e mão direita, como se comemorasse algo e gritar algo parecido com "obrigado Jesus!" de um jeito debochado que Jared reprovaria completamente se não estivesse tão ocupado morrendo de vontade de rir.

Sua batina pesava o dobro. Ele lembrou de todo processo que teria dali pra frente. Fora sua vida toda honesto consigo mesmo não era agora que iria deixar de sê-lo. Entendeu sua missão e, pela primeira vez em anos, sentia a sensação boa de que ela havia se cumprido. Parou de procurar, não era mais necessário.

Sua mãe devia saber o que fazia. Deus certamente a guiou naquela promessa.

E, no fim das contas, devia a verdade ao padre Jeffrey. Verdade essa que, ao que parecia, ele já sabia antes de Jared. _Um homem sábio, _pensou Jared.

Ele andou até a sacristia, precisava de um banho, precisava resolver sua vida. Precisava, agoa mais do que tudo, ficar com Jensen. Afinal, ao que parecia, eles não podiam se dar ao luxo de ter tempo.

_**I don't know if I can, I don't know if I should**_

_(Eu não sei se posso, eu não sei se devo)_

_**I don't know what is right, and what's to come if you would**_

_(Eu não sei o que é certo e o que aconteceria se você aceitasse)_

**x.x.x**

- Mãe... – Jensen passou o almoço inteiro ensaiando como diria aquilo à mãe. – Sabe aquela casa no interior da Toscana?

- Da sua avó? – Donna respondeu servindo mais um pouco de lasanha ao filho.

- É. – Jensen disse um pouco inseguro. – Na Ilha de Elba... certo?

- Sim. – Ela respondeu distraída. – O que tem?

- Eu acho que... Acho que vou me mudar pra lá. – Jensen disse com o maior cuidado e sua mãe apenas arregalou os olhos e parou imediatamente o que estava fazendo.

- Como é que é? – Ela dizia, incrédula. – E por que?

- Estava pensando em fazer essa proposta ao Jared...

- _Padre_ Jared, Jensen. – Ela corrigiu. – Filho, já falamos sobre isso, você mesmo disse que precisava esquecê-lo... Agora quer viver com ele? Jensen, ele tem uma missão...

- Mãe, presta atenção. – Jensen largou seus talheres e não sabia o que pesava mais: se a alegria de poder dizer que iria ficar com Jared ou a preocupação de sua mãe ter um surto. – Jared vai largar a igreja.

- Jensen não se faz esse tipo de brincadeira com a sua mãe. – Donna estava quase furiosa.

- Conversamos pela manhã e... – Jensen respirou fundo e o sorriso foi inevitável. – Ele também está apaixonado por mim.

Foi a vez de Donna soltar os talheres e passar as mãos pelo rosto. Ela não sabia nem o que pensar, queria apoiar Jensen mas ao mesmo se preocupava com ele, com o julgamento das pessoas, seu coração de mãe ficava apertado só de imaginar aquela situação.

- Mãe, por favor... – Jensen agora pegou em uma das mãos de sua mãe. – A senhora pode nos visitar sempre e... Sei que quer me ver feliz e Jared... – Ele sorriu ao falar o nome do outro. – Jared é exatamente do que eu preciso, de quem eu preciso... Mãe, se eu pudesse ao mesmo explicar de uma maneira lógica e racional como esse homem me faz sentir, a senhora não titubearia nem por um segundo em aprovar isso. – Jensen tinha uma alegria que mal podia conter. – Não me importo com quanto tempo eu tenho... Um mês, um ano... Nem que eu tivesse apenas mais um segundo de vida... É com ele que quero estar.

Jensen sentia uma emoção incomum ao dizer aquilo. Podia acabar com todos os clichês do mundo, ele realmente não ligava mais. Sabia que sua mãe entenderia, se não fosse por ela, ele não teria conhecido o homem de sua vida.

- Eu ia perguntar se você tem certeza, mas... – Ela sorriu emocionada ao ouvir as palavras do filho. – Mas acho que não precisa nem me dizer... – Ele levantou da mesa e a abraçou.

Se tudo que ela queria era um milagre, bem, ela tinha um bem à sua frente.

- Podem ficar com a casa da Toscana. – Ela sorriu e já sentia as lágrimas vindo com força total. – Vou ajudar vocês com tudo por lá.

Ele abraçou a mãe ainda mais apertado por alguns segundos e em seguida olhou pra ela de um jeito terno, calmo. Em paz.

- Você tem que me prometer uma coisa. – Jensen começou enquanto secava as lágrimas da mãe. Ela concordou com a cabeça. – Quando eu morrer... Não sofra, ok?

- Jensen! – Ela agora sim entrou em choro praticamente compulsivo. – Como pode me pedir pra prometer uma coisa dessas com essa calma?

- Mãe, você vai continuar com a sua vida, você vai encontrar alguém e ser muito, muito feliz. – Ele continuava tranquilo. – Não vai passar o resto dos seus dias lamentando a minha perda, mãe... Não vou morrer em paz sabendo que a senhora está sofrendo!

- Como pode me pedir uma coisas dessas? – Ela repetiu. – Você é meu filho, Jensen!

- Mãe, eu vou ficar bem. Prometo. – Era incrível o quanto aquele homem estava em paz.

Ele voltou a abraçar a mãe e ficaram ali por um bom tempo.

**x.x.x**

Jared deu duas batidas na porta do quarto do sacerdote Jeffrey Dean Morgan e entrou quando ouviu que devia fazê-lo. Ele estava de banho tomado, cabelos molhados, ainda vestindo preto. Ele entrou respirando fundo, mas com sua decisão tomada.

- Com licença, padre. – Jared disse ao ver Jeffrey levantar-se de sua escrivaninha para recebê-lo.

- Algum problema, filho?

Jeffrey analisou o jovem por alguns segundos e olhava fixo para um Jared que parecia pensar muito antes de começar a falar. Ele parecia nervoso, tinha certeza do que queria, mas receio de falar. Quando ele ensaiou na frente do espelho, pareceu mais fácil. Ele respirou fundo mais de uma vez e passou as mãos pelos cabelos molhados.

- Quando é que você vai? – Jeffrey perguntou e Jared o encarou de volta arregalando os olhos.

- Como? – O jovem disse sem entender.

- Quando você vai sair da Igreja? – Jeffrey tinha uma calma quase assustadora. – Vai enviar sua solicitação para a Diocese ainda hoje?

- Não... – Jared disse, extremamente surpreso. Jeffrey lia mentes, não era possível. – Não sei, eu... – Certo agora ele estava oficialmente nervoso. – Como...?

- Está nos olhos, Jared. Tudo está sempre nos seus olhos. Conheço rapazes apaixonados há quilômetros de distância. – Jeffrey respondeu calmo, praticamente sorrindo.

- Padre, eu...

- Jared, a igreja não é mais a mesma há anos. – Jeffrey explicava paciente. – Não vivemos mais em tempos em que a religião oprime decisões, sim há uma doutrina, mas seguir é opcional. E não digo apenas em relação a ser ou não padre... "Amai-vos uns aos outros". De todas as formas que o amor permitir.

- Mas eu sempre pensei que a igreja condenasse relacionamentos homossexuais e...

- E vamos fazer o que? – Jeffrey agora riu mais aberto. – Vamos matar todos eles? Fazer fogueiras e queimá-los vivos? Escravizá-los alegando que não possuem alma? – Jared prestava atenção conforme o sacerdote explicava. – A Igreja cometeu muitos erros, Jared. E pagaremos por isso por gerações a fio... Não podemos desfazer o que nossos antepassados fizeram. O podemos, e devemos fazer, é não cometer os mesmo velhos erros.

Jared apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Sentiu um certo alívio em seu coração e suspirou quando Jeffrey tocou seu ombro de maneira paternal.

- Não demore para fazer a sua solicitação à Diocese. Isso será encaminhado a Santa Fé e pode demorar.

- Farei isso o mais breve possível, senhor.

Jeffrey assentiu com a cabeça, Jared pediu licença e se retirou. Jeffrey sorriu, estava satisfeito com a honestidade de um rapaz tão jovem. Ele fez o sinal da cruz e o abençoou com toda verdade que tinha em seu coração.

_**Lost the love of heaven above**_

_(Perdi o amor pelo paraíso lá em cima)_

_**Chose the lust of the earth below**_

_(Escolhi a luxúria da terra aqui embaixo)_

_**Eleven saintly shrouded men**_

_(Onze homens santos com mantos)_

_**Came to wash my sins away**_

_(Vêm para limpar meus pecados)_


	12. XII

_**An old man turned ninety-eight**_

_(Um homem velho fez 98 anos)_

_**He won the lottery and died the next day**_

_(Ele ganhou na loteria, e morreu no dia seguinte)_

A casa na Toscana não demorou muito para ficar realmente perfeita pra se morar. Em uma semana, eles tinham escolhido todos os móveis, detalhes e feito reparos necessários. Donna os ajudou com tudo, desde compras até escolha da cor das cortinas. O piano foi um presente da mãe, afinal, já era de Jensen de qualquer forma, e Jared achou que era importante também que ficasse com eles, já que marcou um momento importante para ambos.

Jared foi quem teve a ideia de manterem algumas pequenas plantações para vender e para consumo próprio, já que morar no interior tinha esse benefício. Não precisavam de rios de dinheiro, e com aquilo, poderiam fazer o básico para se manter, sem contar, que ainda se divertiam cuidando do que era deles e até mesmo usufruindo do próprio trabalho.

Passam as tardes cuidando de seus afazeres, sempre juntos, passeavam pelos campos onde a companhia era apenas a brisa leve, o céu azul – ou as estrelas – o verde das colinas e o belo cenário muitas vezes do famoso pôr-do-sol na Toscana. Iam muito pouco a cidade, uma vez que Donna lhes trazia quase tudo que precisavam nas visitas constantes que fazia. Jensen insistia pra que ela fosse viver sua vida agora, que talvez arrumasse algum namorado, mas ela sempre fingia que não ouvia e Jared achava graça.

Conversas na cozinha, na sala, os três acabaram ficando muito unidos. Jared não tinha problemas com os olhares reprovadores quando ia à missa, em Roma, até mesmo para ver o sacerdote Jeffrey Dean Morgan e para conhecer o novo padre que o substituíra. Outro jovem na paróquia para ser pupilo do sacerdote. Se não lhe falhava a memória, apesar das poucas vezes que o viu, achava que ele se chamava Jake Abel.

Os dias foram passando tranquilos, aprenderam coisas juntos, aprenderam um sobre o outro e tinham todo aquele processo como conhecimento de si mesmos e um do outro. Jensen aprendeu a cozinhar, Jared a montar a cavalo. Jensen assim compusera muitas músicas para o moreno alto.

O sexo era sempre perfeito e parecia cada vez melhor. Jared ainda tinha certa inocência, mas com certeza Jensen estava sendo um excelente professor. E, claro que o loiro estava gostando de ter esse 'papel'.

Numa tarde de outono em que saíram para fazer uma espécie de piquenique – coisa que Jensen não queria chamar assim, porque segundo ele, era antiquado e infantil demais – foi que, pela primeira vez, tiveram uma discussão.

_**It's a black fly in your Chardonnay**_

_(É uma mosca no seu Chardonnay)_

_**It's a death row pardon**__**… two minutes too late**_

_(É o perdão no corredor da morte… dois minutos atrasado)_

- Essa geleia que sua mãe fez... – Jared dizia enquanto comia mais um pedaço de pão com geleia de uva. Jensen riu porque tinha mais geleia que pão.

- Eu sei, ela é ótima nessas coisas. – Jensen sorriu observando o moreno sujar as mãos e a boca.

- Achei que chamaria ela pra morar conosco. – O moreno alto dizia enquanto limpava a boca.

- Não... – Ackles respondeu tranquilo. – Ela tem que viver a vida dela, Jay... Ela tem que se acostumar sem mim, por isso quero que ela arrume alguém que cuide dela.

Jared não respondeu. De repente, tinha perdido a vontade de continuar comendo. Há tempos ele preferia acreditar que aquilo não existia, que fora colocado à parte. Ele queria do fundo de seu coração esquecer que Jensen não tinha mais tanto tempo de vida.

_**Isn't it ironic... don't you think?**_

_(Isso é irônico... não acha?)_

- O que foi? – Jensen perguntou diante do silêncio pensativo do outro, mas já sabia a resposta.

- Eu vou cuidar dela. – O moreno respondeu triste.

Jensen não conseguia evitar de sentir culpa por aquilo. De repente, a sua chance de fazer o homem da sua vida feliz estava lhe sendo arrancada do peito, quase literalmente. Estava ali, bem à sua frente, a pessoa que ele mais amou em todos aqueles anos e, ironicamente, estava prestes a deixa-lo. O loiro sabia que se pensasse muito naquilo, enlouqueceria.

- Você tem que me prometer uma coisa. – Jensen disse, repetindo o que disse à mãe.

Jared apenas olhou pra ele ainda com a expressão triste. Ele evitava ficar daquele jeito na presença de Jensen porque sabia exatamente que ele se sentiria culpado, e eles já haviam decidido aproveitar o máximo que podiam e simplesmente não pensar mais naquilo.

- Jay, quando a minha hora chegar...

- Não. – Jared já o interrompeu imediatamente, sabendo o que ele iria pedir. – Não vou encontrar ninguém, não vou mais abrir meu coração, isso não vai acontecer.

- Jared...

- Não me peça, por favor. – Jared estava segurando o choro. Não queria fazer aquilo na frente do outro.

- Como acha que vou ficar sabendo que está aqui sozinho? – Jensen agora também segurava as lágrimas. – Não quero, Jared... – Ele pegou em uma das mãos do namorado e beijou carinhosamente.

Jared seguiu a boca de Jensen com a sua e o beijou lentamente, como se aquilo pudesse durar pra sempre. Não existia dor pior pra ele no mundo do que a de imaginar ficar sem Jensen. Justo agora? Que sua vida parecia finalmente fazer sentido, que Jensen estava bem, ele merecia uma chance. Uma nova chance.

**x.x.x**

_**It's like rain on your wedding day**_

_(É como chuva bem no dia do seu casamento)_

_**It's a free ride when you've already paid**_

_(É uma viagem de graça que você já pagou)_

Já haviam se passado quatro meses. Ir a praia a noite se tornou uma constante pra eles, quase como um ritual. O mar purificava por causa do sal e, apesar do clima frio da Ilha de Elba, era bom apenas ir lá pra sentir o vento gelado cortar a pele. Jensen precisava daquilo, queria todos os momentos que podia sentir-se vivo. Queria sentir todas as sensações possíveis e, aquele dia, quando voltaram pra casa, ele sentia-se diferente.

Jared acompanhou todas as consultas ao médico de Jensen, o lembrava dos remédios, mas não tinham mais a esperança de que o câncer regredisse. Desde que ele tivesse estabilizado, para eles estava ótimo. Jensen sentia-se feliz simplesmente pelo fato de poder ter aquela chance com Jared, nem que fosse por pouco tempo.

- Ouvi uma música hoje. – Jared começou a falar enquanto andava de mãos dadas no fim da tarde, na praia, com Jensen.

- Hm? – Jensen olhou pra ele distraído e eles pararam de andar, ficando de frente um pro outro.

- Eu só quero que você saiba que eu prefiro perder você do que nunca ter tido você pra lembrar. – Jared falou sério e Jensen sorriu quase imperceptivelmente, era um jeito que ele tinha de sorrir somente para Jared, porque parecia que só o moreno parecia notar os milímetros que seus lábios se moviam.

- A música dizia isso? – Jensen perguntou num sussurro, passando as mãos pelos cabelos de Jared. Ele adorava fazer aquilo, por isso talvez que o moreno usava-os um pouco mais compridos agora.

- Sim. – Ele sorriu beijando os lábios bonitos de Ackles. – Só queria que soubesse...

- Eu sei, Jared. – O loiro respondeu seguro. – Só que é inevitável me preocupar com o depois...

- Vou ficar bem. – O moreno tentava soar convincente para não deixar Jensen aflito, mas por dentro ele sentia que seu coração se despedaçava.

- Promete?

- O que quiser. – Jared abraçou-o forte. – Qualquer coisa pra você se sentir melhor.

- Eu te amo. Quero que lembre disso todos os dias, confio em você, sempre aprovarei suas escolhas, o que te fizer feliz, Jay... – Ele realmente parecia não querer mais soltá-lo. – Se é algo que vai te fazer bem, não pense duas vezes em fazer... De alguma forma, eu sinto que vou estar sempre com você...

- Eu sei. – O moreno respondeu secando uma das lágrimas de Jensen que caíam apesar dele sorrir pra ele.

Depois que o dia se foi, eles voltaram pra casa. Jantaram, praticamente não conversaram mais. A casa estava mais silenciosa que o normal. Apenas se pegavam olhando um para o outro sem absolutamente nenhuma razão. Quando se davam conta, estavam lá, se olhando sem dizer nada, eram praticamente declarações de amor com o olhar. Jensen tocou piano para Jared, beberam vinho e era o ritual deles antes de dormir.

Fizeram amor como nunca haviam feito antes. Demorado, cheio de declarações, carinhos e olhos nos olhos. Daqueles que são quase que uma _necessidade_, porque não se tem mais nada pra se dizer. "Eu te amo" parecia não apenas gasto, mas já era insuficiente. Era supérfluo. Seus corpos tentavam encontrar a forma mais segura, mais realista, mais profunda de se provar o amor que tinham um pelo outro. Era cósmico.

Jared deitou a cabeça no peito de Jensen e sentiu seu coração bater acelerado. O tomou em seus braços e dormiu ouvindo aquilo. Foi a última coisa que ouviu.

Na manhã seguinte, no entanto, o barulho havia cessado.

Para sempre.

_**It's the good advice that you just didn't take**_

_(É um bom conselho que você não aceitou)_

_**And who would've thought... it figures**__**.**_

_(E quem teria imaginado… acontece.)_

**x.x.x**

A calça escura, a camisa branca e a jaqueta jeans que ainda tinha o perfume dele. Tudo escolhido da maneira mais despojada possível. Calçou o par de tênis de corrida, checou as horas no relógio de pulso que ele lhe deu de presente e que havia sido de seu pai: faltava meia hora. Teria tempo de sobra para chegar antes da missa e caminhar com calma entre as ruas e os caminhos de onde se manteve distante nas últimas semanas.

Abrir a porta foi a tarefa que mais lhe pareceu difícil. Respirou fundo diversas vezes antes de finalmente ganhar a varanda e pegar o carro, ainda com o olhar aturdido sob os óculos escuros.

A pequena viagem até Roma correu tranquila, sem muito movimento na estrada. Quando desceu do carro em frente à catedral, sentiu pela primeira vez o peso dos olhares sobre si.

Era estranha e incômoda a sensação de ser discretamente apontado e seguir deixando um rastro de cochichos e comentários maldosos atrás de si. Ele nunca havia reparado nisso. Mas antes Jensen estava com ele, e ficava difícil reparar em qualquer coisa que não fosse o sorriso do loiro ou o brilho daqueles olhos verdes.

Quando finalmente alcançou a porta principal do templo religioso, notou suas mãos tremerem e o coração disparar. Guardou os óculos escuros num bolso interno da jaqueta e entrou humilde, cabeça baixa, procurando um banco mais afastado do altar.

A celebração começou como de praxe e tudo seguia seu ritmo normal. Até que havia chegada a hora do sermão e o sacerdote Padre Jeffrey, ocupou o púlpito. E mesmo de tão longe, reconheceu os cabelos rebeldes cobrindo os olhos de seu amigo.

Com um sorriso contido e cheio de compaixão, o sacerdote olhou o livro aberto com a passagem que seria lida aquele dia. E quebrando o protocolo, fechou o livro, retirou os óculos de leitura e se debruçou sobre o aparador.

- Sabe, eu fico impressionado, como Deus encontra meios de mudar o rumo das nossas vidas dia após dia. Hoje de manhã, assim que acordei, tive essa sensação... Uma espécie de pressentimento, um sussurro de algum anjo me dizendo que meu dia não seria como todos os outros.

Os fiéis prestavam atenção, curiosos com a mudança de postura e de tom de voz do padre.

- Por isso, meus queridos amigos, peço a liberdade para não ler o Livro da Sabedoria hoje. Vou seguir o que me aconselha meu coração. Porque, acreditem, é através do coração de cada um que Deus fala conosco. E é o que diz uma das passagens bíblicas mais profundas que existem e que eu gostaria que vocês ouvissem, mais uma vez.

"_Ainda que eu fale as línguas dos homens e dos anjos, se não tiver amor, sou como um bronze que soa ou um címbalo que retine. Ainda que eu tenha o dom da profecia e conheça todos os mistérios e toda a ciência, ainda que eu tenha tão grande fé que transporte montanhas, se não tiver amor, nada sou. Ainda que eu distribua todos os meus bens e entregue o meu corpo para ser queimado, se não tiver amor, de nada me aproveita. _

_O amor é paciente, o amor é prestável, não é invejoso, não é arrogante nem orgulhoso, nada faz de inconveniente, não procura o seu próprio interesse, não se irrita nem guarda ressentimento. Não se alegra com a injustiça, mas rejubila com a verdade. Tudo desculpa, tudo crê, tudo espera, tudo suporta. _

_O amor jamais passará. As profecias terão o seu fim, o dom das línguas terminará e a ciência vai ser inútil. Pois o nosso conhecimento é imperfeito e também imperfeita é a nossa profecia. Mas, quando vier o que é perfeito, o que é imperfeito desaparecerá. _

_Quando eu era criança, falava como criança, pensava como criança, raciocinava como criança. Mas, quando me tornei homem, deixei o que era próprio de criança. Agora, vemos como num espelho, de maneira confusa; depois, veremos face a face. Agora, conheço de modo imperfeito; depois, conhecerei como sou conhecido. Agora permanecem estas três coisas: a fé, a esperança e o amor; mas a maior de todas é o amor."_

Jared conhecia aquela passagem muito bem. O mundo inteiro conhecia a Primeira Epístola de São Paulo aos Coríntios. Era a passagem preferida de noivos e noivas, embora o jovem soubesse que o conteúdo daquelas palavras ia além do amor conjugal.

_**Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you**_

_(Bem, a vida tem um jeito engraçado de aprontar com você)_

_**When you think everything's okay and everything's going right**_

_(Quando você pensa que está tudo certo e tudo bem)_

Padre Jeffrey suspirou. Olhou para o nada por alguns segundos, fechou os olhos e Jared sabia que ele agradecia a seus anjos e santos de devoção. Uma coisa dele, sempre que se sentia inspirado.

- Ainda que eu seja capaz de falar com homens e anjos. Ainda que eu seja um exímio profeta, capaz de acertar os números da loteria toda semana – ele gracejou – ou que eu seja um cientista capaz de encontrar a cura para as mais graves doenças. Ainda que eu tenha a fé capaz de transpor montanhas, que eu me ajoelhe diante do altar e acenda mil velas, e reze vinte vezes por dia o rosário. Sem amor... O que eu sou sem amor? Um nada, meus amigos. Sou um pedaço de carne sem razão de ser. Sou como um metal que só produz barulho e nenhum fruto. Porque só quem ama é capaz de produzir frutos.

Ele esperou que os fiéis comentassem entre si aquela fala e continuou:

- Não pensem que com frutos eu quero dizer filhos. Porque Jesus não teve filhos. Madre Teresa não teve filhos. Mas produziram os frutos mais lindos que a humanidade conhece: a caridade e a esperança. Assim é na nossa vida. Se tivermos amor, e NÃO IMPORTA como seja esse amor que sentimos, produziremos frutos ao nosso redor. Seja dando um sorriso sincero a um estranho na rua, seja levando uma palavra de alento a uma alma solitária, seja amparando uma mãe cujo filho está doente. – ele olhou diretamente para Jared, que já sentia o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas – O amor é o maior de todos os dons de Deus. Quem pensa que o maior dom é o livre arbítrio está enganado. Amar, meus amigos, amar é uma dádiva concedida a poucos.

Porque amar implica em não julgar, em ter compaixão, resignação, renúncia, tolerância. Não só para com o ser amado, mas para com a humanidade. E sabe o que é mais surpreendente? É que este dom, muitas vezes, é dado para pessoas que nem sabem que o possuem. Elas apenas se permitem amar, sem preconceitos, sem estereótipos, sem medos.

Injusto? Eu diria que não há nada mais justo que isso... Existe um conto brasileiro chamado "O santo que não acreditava em Deus". Nome divertido assim como a história que conta a saga de Deus para convencer um humilde feirante a se tornar santo. E este homem, mesmo diante do Criador, não quer aceitar porque diz não acreditar n'Ele. Posso ver pelas expressões de alguns aqui presentes que estão pensando no quão herege é esse texto. Mas sabe o que este texto nos ensina de verdade? Que não importa se você não acredita em Deus. Se existir amor no seu coração, é sinal de que Deus acredita em você.

Do fundo da catedral, ainda sentindo os ombros chacoalharem com os soluços doloridos, Jared encontrou nas palavras do padre exatamente aquilo que havia ido buscar: uma certeza de que Jensen, mesmo a revelia, estava com Deus.

Parte de si rezava cada prece, direcionava cada energia contida em seu corpo para pedir a Deus que o devolvesse seu amado. Ele sabia que deveria tirar forças de algum lugar, que ele não sabia de onde, para seguir em frente.

Quando descobriu que seguir em frente é simples. Difícil é deixar pra trás.

Ele havia dito a Jensen eu cuidaria de Donna, no entanto, quando ela apareceu para sentar-se ao lado de Jared, ele percebeu que ela era a mulher mais forte que ele já tinha conhecido. Quem perde marido e filho e ainda busca forças em Deus para consolar os outros?

- Dê tempo ao tempo... – Foi o que ela disse, em lágrimas, abraçando o moreno alto.

- Eu acho que quem disse que o tempo cura tudo, nunca se apaixonou. – Ele respondeu e retribuiu o abraço da sogra.

Não tinha nada pra ser dito naquele momento. Tudo parecia inútil, até mesmo sua própria existência. Sua fé o salvava para deixar o rumo da vida correr naturalmente. Sua fé o salvava de não ir imediatamente ao encontro de Jensen.

_**And life has a fun**__**ny way of helping you out**_

_(E a vida tem um jeito engraçado de te ajudar)_

_**When **__**you think everything's gone wrong**_

_(Quando você pensa que tudo está dando errado)_

_**A**__**nd everything blows up In your face**_

_(E tudo explode na sua cara)_

**x.x.x**

Ele tinha feito uma promessa. Ele disse que ficaria bem, mas não conseguia ficar pleno. Após a missa de sétimo dia, ele ficou com Donna durante uns dias na casa dela. Ele admirava o senso dela de tentar retomar sua vida mesmo sabendo que nada nunca mais seria como antes. Ela criava forças sabe-se lá de onde, Jared achava que era de algum lugar secreto onde apenas as mães sabiam onde era, para continuar dando aulas e mantendo sua mente ocupada.

Mas ele sabia. Ele sabia que os momentos em que ela desaparecia durante o dia era porque estava chorando e apenas não queria que ele a visse.

Roma ainda era a mesma. Ele ainda conhecia muito bem todas as esquinas daquela cidade. Foi por isso que pegou sua jaqueta e saiu andando pelas ruas movimentadas.

Não se deu conta, apenas andou. E, quando percebeu, estava encarando a pedra esculpida da lápide de Jensen. Ele sentou-se em frente e baixou os olhos para a grama.

- Lembra quando eu disse que preferia te perder do que não ter você pra lembrar? – Ele sorriu sem achar graça. – Digamos que é mais fácil falar. Soa poético numa música, mas... – Ele não conteve as lágrimas. – Jen... Essa dor não passa... Eu não sei, não sei o que espera... Você disse que sempre aprovaria o que eu fizesse, mas... e quando eu não sei o que fazer, hein? – Ele fez uma pausa para secar o rosto com as costas das mãos. – Não, não se sinta culpado... Eu só... sinto sua falta, entende?

Ele respirou fundo e uma brisa leve correu por seus cabelos, uma carícia. Seu coração se acalmou ao ouvir o barulho das árvores por causa do vento. O cemitério não era exatamente um lugar que as pessoas considerariam bonito, mas era filosófico.

Por todas as tardes daquela semana, Jared ia até lá para "conversar" com ele. Donna o acompanhava vez ou outra, mas Jared começou a perceber que aquilo já estava se tornando torturante pra ela.

Ele voltou a morar na casa da Toscana. As visitas de Donna eram constantes assim mesmo. Ele não iria sair de lá, era o jeito que ele tinha encontrado para ficar, de alguma forma, perto de Jensen. As coisas dele ainda continuavam lá, seu piano e todos os lugares aonde eles iam. Ele se agarrava a qualquer coisa, mesmo lembranças, pra poder diminuir a saudade que sentia todos os dias de Jensen.

**FIM**


End file.
